


Pack Wars (Traducción)

by Kiryuu_Liliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryuu_Liliath/pseuds/Kiryuu_Liliath
Summary: Scott le gusta llamarle la Gran División de la Manada del 2012.A Derek le gusta llamar a Scott un idiota.(O la vez en la que Derek secuestra a Stiles para enseñarle una lección a Scott, y termina por aprender unas cuantas cosas el mismo.)





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pack Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641269) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 



> Gracias a miss_aphelion por darme el permiso de traducir su fic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice ;)  
> Si quieren leerlo en ingles y no esperarse a las actualizaciones les dejo el link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/641269 ----Si lo hacen diganle hola de mi parte y gracias :)

 

La manada de separó después de Jackson volvió a la vida. Stiles le echa la culpa más a Jackson, porque era el deseo de detenerlo que llevo a todos a unirse, pero enserio ¿Quién quería estar _realmente_ en una manada con Jackson?

Entonces Scott termino con la tregua temporal y se dijeron adiós. De alguna manera ellos terminaron con Isaac en el divorcio, Stiles intenta traer también a Lydia, pero ella sigue siendo tercamente neutral, ni si quiera se une a Jackson incluso cuando han vuelto a ser novios.

Terminan siendo tres (dos y medio si cuentas que Stiles no es un hombre lobo, pero a Stiles se rehúsa a esa clase de conteo) contra cuatro una vez que Érica y Boyd regresan de rodillas (cuatro y medio si cuentas al tío zombie de Derek, ¿Pero quién lo hace?). No las mejores circunstancias, realmente, pero Stiles piensa que hace la victoria aún más dulces, y ellos siempre ganan.

¿La manada de alfas? Sí, eso fue gracias a ellos, con un poco de ayuda de Allison. Aunque Stiles piensa que la ayuda de Allison está bien, porque eso les da solo más puntos a su favor, incluso si a Érica le gusta llamarlo trampa. Stiles estaba orgulloso de su plan, que era hermoso en su simpleza. Scott e Isaac acorralaron a la manada del alfas donde los querían, y Stiles los atrapo con un circulo de cenizas de serbal* entonces Allison cargo su arco y les dijo que podría cargarse uno a uno o podrían irse y nunca volver.

Allison es de alguna forma aterradora, así que comprensiblemente tomaron la puerta número dos.

Derek y compañía llegaron cinco minutos tarde, enojados por haberse perdido la diversión.

Entonces la verdadera guerra comenzó.

* * *

 

En retrospectiva, ir detrás de un Bunyip era probablemente no la mejor idea de Stiles.

Había oído de las muertes por ahogamiento de la radio policial de su padre, y las circunstancias le parecieron extrañas. Sacó Google y el bestiario y se puso a  trabajar.

Cuando se topó con referencias del maligno espíritu de agua de mitología aborigen pareció encajar. No sabe cómo es que siempre estos salvajes suposiciones terminan por ser ciertas 99% del tiempo.

Había llamado a Scott, por supuesto. Scott le había dado el discurso de estar en medio de algo junto con Isaac y después le colgó. Nada nuevo ahí.

Pero el Bunyip no espera a nadie. Había habido tres muertes hasta ahora, todas separados por cuatro días. Esta noche era la cuarta desde el último ahogamiento, así que Stiles se montó en su Jepp con una linterna y los goggles para el agua que su padre le había comprado para mejor-no-recordar intento de unirse al equipo de natación.

Ahora, mientas sale a la superficie del rio de la Preserva, luchando por respirar, piensa que debía haber tratado contactar a Isaac. Isaac no le habría colgado. Probablemente.

No es que Stiles no sea capaz, porque el totalmente encontró al Bunyip. En el primer intento incluso.

El problema con eso es que, _él encontró al Bunyip_.

Stiles trata de liberarse a patadas, pero el agarre del Bunyip es resbaladizo, manos como aletas alrededor de su tobillo que lo jalan de vuelta al agua. Con la luz de la luna dándole un extraño brillo al agua, los goggles le dan una vista perfecta. Es extraño, la cara como un perro parece triste, y Stiles tiene un momento de pena por el Bunyip antes de que el agua se vuelva roja.

El agarre del Bunyip se afloja y de repente hay brazos alrededor de su cintura, arrastrándolo hacia la superficie. Stiles boquea por aire, removiéndose en el agarre de su captor mientas se quita los goggles en pánico. Entonces escucha un comando brusco, solo un corto, “quédate quieto”, y se relaja incluso aunque probablemente no debería encontrar la voz de Derek tranquilizadora.

—Lo mataste—dice Stiles, después de que Derek lo pone en tierra firme. Se mueve en el momento que Derek lo suelta, inclinándose sobre el agua para mirar hacia abajo. Derek lo agarra y lo arrastra de vuelta.

—Es un Bunyip, Stiles. Iba a _matarte_ — gruñe.

—Sí, lo sé. Es solo que era en cierto modo lindo. Me recordaba a mi perro de la infancia, Boba Fett — dice Stiles, suspirando pesadamente —. Pero gracias, supongo. Por salvarme la vida.

— ¡Esto no es…esto no es un juego! — Derek estrecha los ojos, y se cruza de brazos — ¿Dónde está el resto de tu pequeña manada?

— ¿Huh?— Stiles pregunta, levantando la vista— Oh, vine solo.

—Viniste solo— repite lentamente Derek, sonando furioso. Stiles no le presta mucha atención al tono, porque Derek usualmente suena furioso — ¿Scott te deja venir aquí tu solo?

—Scott no me deja hacer nada — Stiles dice, Tiembla un poco por el viento que rosa su ropa pasando sobre su piel — ¿Quién crees que es el que hace todos los planes? Hago lo que yo quiera.

—No— Derek dice tercamente, sacando su mandíbula.

Stiles se le queda mirando con la boca abierta por un momento. — ¿Qué quieres decir con “no”? — pregunta.

—Nunca vas solo — Derek gruñe — Ese es el punto de _tener un manada_.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿Dónde están los tres mosqueteros entonces?—Stiles pregunta.

—Lo suficiente cerca para venir si los llamara. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

Stiles lo mira con furia, pero no puede pensar en una buena respuesta para eso. Scott es muchas cosas, pero un buen conversador por teléfono, no es una de ellas. A Stiles le ha colgado más de una vez. Sabe que la respuesta a esa pregunta es probablemente no.

—Mira, gracias por tu ayuda — Stiles dice — Este ronda va para ti. Pero tengo que ir a casa, mi papá debe estar esperándome.

—Tu papá está fuera de la ciudad por una conferencia en Napa.

— ¡Eres un acosador!— lloriqueo Stiles — ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Me canse de esperar mientras Scott jode por ahí — Derek empezó a acercarse a Stiles, tomándolo por el brazo — Tú vas a venir conmigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que voy contigo? — demanda Stiles.

—Scott necesita aprender cómo cuidar de su manada. Le voy a enseñar una lección.

—¿Cómo, exactamente?— pregunto Stiles — Porque estoy sintiéndome miserable y mojado, y Scott no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría un estudiante modelo.

—Te voy a secuestrar — le informa Derek — por el bien mayor.

—Estoy un poco preocupado porque pareces creer lo que estás diciendo. Casi fue ahogado hace un momento ¿No ha sido mi noche lo suficientemente traumatica?

— ¿Prometes que no vas a involucrarte en estas cosas de nuevo? — demanda seriamente Derek.

—Me gustaría. Pero probablemente sería inútil, ya que sabes cuándo miento.

—Entonces lo siento, pero te estoy secuestrando — Derek dice, para después tomar a Stiles y arrojarlo sobre su hombro.

Stiles lanzó un grito de protesta escéptico, y golpeando la espalda de Derek — ¡Bájame!  —demando.

—No. Considera esto custodia bajo protección.

—Eventualmente Scott va a notar que no aparezco — lo que quizás no es tan buen argumento a como sonaba en su cabeza. Para de removerse con un suspiro cuando Derek endurece su agarre — Esto es romper nuestro pacto no-hablado de no interferir.

— ¿No interferir? — Derek pregunta incrédulo —Ustedes idiotas se meten en nuestros asuntos todo el tiempo.

— ¡Pero no directamente! Vamos a sus espaldas, eso es totalmente diferente. Esto es una declaración de guerra. Scott puede ser distraído, ¡pero es el leal hasta el final! El vendrá por mí.

—Estoy contando con eso — Derek dice, entonces lanza a Stiles dentro de la cajuela del Camaro y lo cierra con llave sin ninguna ceremonia.

— ¡Hubiera preferido pasar mi noche con el Bunyip! — Stiles grita enojado desde la cajuela.


	2. Capítulo 2

La primera vez que el auto para Stiles patea la cajuela y grita por ayuda. Su única respuesta son risas.

Sonaban sospechosamente como Érica.

La segunda vez que pararon, Stiles no desperdició el aliento. Toca el suelo de la cajuela hasta que alcanza el borde la alfombra y tira de ella, rasgándola. Pasa la mano por la parte expuesta hasta que toca el cable liberador de la cajuela. Entonces se coloca al lado contrario y tira hasta que escucha un click.

—Sí— Stiles grita, sonriendo mientras se arrastra fuera de la cajuela. Aun esta oscuro, piensa que probablemente es media noche. Está en algún estacionamiento que no reconoce, y con su suerte (aún no sabe si es bueno o malo), no hay nadie alrededor. Mira hacia las luces y ve una tienda de conveniencia, ¿En serio? Derek paro para picotear mientras él está encerrado en la cajuela.

Stiles considera correr por un momento antes de trepar al asiento del pasajero con un suspiro. Baja la visera y abre la guantera buscando por el teléfono de Derek, pero debe habérselo llevado consigo. El teléfono de Stiles había sufrido el mismo destino que el anterior, realmente necesita dejar de sumergir su celular en agua.

Y probablemente también debería dejar de terminar en el agua con Derek por casualidad. ¿Cómo es que eso pasa más de una sola vez?

Escucha a Derek aproximarse, y sus murmullos de frustración cuando nota el estado de su cajuela. Entonces se está dejando caer en el asiento del conductor mirándolo con ira.

— ¿En serio?— demanda.

—Mi papá es policía — Stiles dice — La mayoría de los niños tienen una charla de quince minutos sobre “no hables con extraños”, yo tuve un seminario de una semana sobre “qué hacer si eres secuestrado por una persona loca”. En ese tiempo pensaba que era una exageración, pero en serio, la mejor clase del mundo. ¿Quién sabría que puede haber tantas formas de utilizarlas?

Derek entorno los ojos hacia él, y Stiles tomo ventaja de su distracción para agarrar uno de los Gatorades de sus manos — ¿Para mí? No te hubieras molestado.

—Vas a pagar por eso, y por el daño a mi auto.

—Por supuesto — Stiles dice animado — ¿Debería checar el cuidado de la cárcel de Beacon Hills County?

—No involucraras a la policía —Derek dice petulante — Porque no quieres involucrar a tu padre.

—Mi papá está en Napa, ¿recuerdas? Y conozco a muchos policías. Soy como su mascota. Me aman, ¿A ti? No mucho, todavía tienen el cartel de se busca y todo. Aunque, admitiéndolo, es más porque María piensa que eres de ensueño.

Derek solo rodo los ojos y echa a andar el coche, llevándolo sueavemente hacia atrás directo a la carretera.

— ¿Por qué no corriste? — demanda.

—Eres un hombre lobo —Stiles se encoge de hombros.

Los labios de Derek se curvan un poco, y no lo niega.

—De todas formas, no habría llegado muy lejos a pie. E imagino que me matarías si le hiciera un puente* a tu coche.

— ¿Sabes cómo hacer un puente?

—Lydia me lo enseño — Stiles dice, de forma engreída.

— ¿Lydia sabe...? No, espera, olvida eso. No es realmente una sorpresa — Derek lo mira de reojo con una expresión extraña — Te iba a dejar salir, ¿sabes? Solo quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos afuera de Beacon Hills.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde mierda estamos? Sabes que secuestro es un delito mayor y que cruzar líneas de estado traerá a los Federales detrás de ti como la guadaña de la muerte ¿Cierto?

—Estamos a veinte millas de la ciudad —Derek dice secamente — No creo que los Federales sean un problema.

—Aun no puedo creer que estés llevando esto tan lejos — Stiles admite, frotando sobre la ropa mojada

Derek le da un vistazo rápido, y arruga el entrecejo. — Traje ropa seca para ti. Están atrás. Cámbiate antes de que te de neumonía.

—Solo estas preocupado de tus preciosos asientos, ¿No es así? — Stiles demanda.

—Sí — Derek dice, lanzándole una sonrisa cortante — así que cámbiate.

Stiles le da un suspiro de sufrimiento antes de desatar el cinturón de seguridad e ir a los asientos de atrás. Se sienta detrás de Derek, pateando con la rodilla el asiento del conductor a propósito más de una vez. Derek deja salir un gruñido bajo, pero no dice nada, y Stiles sonríe de forma socarrona.

Encuentra la bolsa de ropa, y la saca antes de fruncirles el ceño. Es una Hanley gris oscuro, un par de jeans negros, bóxer-briefs y calcetines negros. Básicamente es mucho negro. —Esta es tu ropa.

— ¿Qué, querías que irrumpiera en tu casa para agarrar algunas cosas?

—No tienes razón — dice Stiles — porque _eso_ sería cruzar la línea.

Stiles decide no pensar mucho en esto, porque está congelándose, así que se retuerce para salir de sus jeans mojados y boxers, y rápidamente se pone los de Derek. Se ven un poco grandes en él, pero no tanto para que sea notable. No piensa que Derek pueda verlo donde está: seguramente situado detrás de él, pero se cree ver un poco de rojo en el espejo retrovisor.

Stiles se deshace de su arruinada chaqueta y camiseta para vestirse con la Hanley. — Siento como si estuviera vestido para un robo.

Derek solo suelta un bufido para después lanzarle su chaqueta de cuero golpeándole el pecho a Stiles.

Stiles abre la boca con incredulidad. —Pero esta es tu chaqueta. Tu siempre estas usando está chaqueta.

—Solo póntela —Derek le alza la voz —Aun estas temblando.

—Sé que no tienes experiencia en esto — Stiles dice mientas se pone la chaqueta —pero solo para que quede claro, eres un pésimo secuestrador. No se supone que me tengas cómodo, la clave es hacer a tu rehén lo más incómodo posible. Tuviste un buen comienzo echándome a la cajuela, muy intimidante. Estaba casi asustado, tal vez como, 98% irritado y 2% asustado. Pero ahora estar perdiendo terreno, trayéndome Gatorade…

—Era mi Gatorade — Derek interrumpe, pero Stiles lo ignora.

—Y ahora me traes ropa, aunque sean depresivas. Es patético de hecho; ¿No sabes cómo hacer esto para nada? Se supone que los secuestradores mantengan a sus víctimas aisladas, y en desventaja. Es común tomar prendas de vestir, especialmente los zapatos, para hacer más difícil el que huyan…

—Buena idea. Dame tus zapatos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Stiles, mirando hacia arriba mientras sus cerebro finalmente se sincroniza con su boca y se da cuenta del curso en “cuidado del secuestrado” que ha estado diciendo en automático —Oh, tienes que estar bromeado

—Ahora, Stiles — Derek dice impaciente, tendiéndole una mano.

—Aw, hombre — Stiles se queja mientras toma sus tenis y se los da a Derek irritadamente.

—Gracias — Derek dice, antes bajar de repente la ventanilla y arrojarlos por ella.  

— ¡Hey!— Stiles suelta un quejido, dándose la vuelta para ver a sus pobres tenis rebotan saliendo del camino hasta la alcantarilla — ¡Amaba esos zapatos!

—Deberías estar agradecido, estoy dejando migajas de pan. Es tiempo de ver realmente que tan bueno es tu “alfa”.

—Te odio —Stiles le dice, reptando hacia el asiento delantero golpeado a Derek en el costado con la rodilla con más fuerza de la que puede ser considerada accidental.

 —Cinturón — Derek le dice de mala manera — Solo estoy tratando de sacerte de la jugada.

— ¿Sacarme de la jugada? — repite Stiles.

—Piensa en esto como un partido de ajedrez. No vas detrás del Rey, él es inútil. Vas detrás de la Reina, y la defensa de tu enemigo se cae a pedazos.

— ¿Realmente estas llamándome Reina? —pregunta Stiles.

—La Reina es la más peligrosa pieza de tu enemigo — Derek dice, su voz templada como si estuviera tratando de no gritar — Estaba dirigido como un cumplido. Uno del que estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

— ¿Por qué sigues llamándonos “el enemigo”? —Stiles pregunta, haciendo comillas en el aire para darle más énfasis — ¿Crees que Scott es tu archienemigo o algo? ¿Has estado planeando su caída? ¡Oh por Dios! —Rompe en carcajadas — Oh, Dios. Esto es hilarante. Mientras nosotros hemos estado desperdiciando las noches teniendo maratones de Call of Duty tú has estado ocupado planeando la dominación del mundo.

—Cállate — dice firmemente, y eso solo hace reír más a Stiles, porque Derek está prácticamente sonrojado.

— ¿Te das cuenta que suenas como un demente, cierto? ¿Sabes que esto es una locura?

—Érica pensó que era una gran idea — dice Derek.

—Eso no dice nada a tu favor. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Toda tu manada está en esto ahora?

—Sí. Van a vernos ahí.

— ¿Vernos en dónde? —demanda Stiles.

—Eso no es importante—Derek dice, dándole una mirada rápida —Es agradable, no te preocupes.

—No te preocupes, dice —Stiles le contesta mal — ¿Y cuánto tiempo voy a ser tu prisionero?

—Solo hasta que Scott te encuentre. O hasta que tu padre regrese a casa de su conferencia. Cualquiera que pase primero.

—Mi papá no regresa hasta dentro de tres días — protesta Stiles.

Derek retine una sonrisa. — No tiene mucha fe en Scott, ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que la tengo. Nadie cree en Scott tanto como yo. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Lo que significa que conozco sus fortalezas, y sus limitaciones.

—Una de ellas siendo no pensar en alguien más que en sí mismo — dice Derek.

—No, eso no — Stiles empieza — No es así. Scott es buena persona, tiene un buen corazón. Él solo… no puede ver el bosque por los árboles. A menos que uno de los árboles se llame Allison.

— ¿No piensas que te mereces más que eso? — Derek pregunta quedamente —Si fueras…— se calla, cerrando la mandíbula y apretando sus manos en el volante.

— ¿Si yo fuera qué?

Derek mantiene los ojos en el camino — Si estuvieras en mi manada, nadie sería capaz de secuestrarte en medio de la noche. Siempre sabría donde estas.

—Bueno, no estoy en tu manda — Stiles dice de forma cansada, y apoya la cabeza contra la ventana — Y Scott vendrá al final. Siempre lo hace.

—Ya veremos— dice Derek, y por alguna razón, suena casi triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hacer un puente a un coche, que es quitar los cables del contacto del coche y empalmarlos para que arranque. 
> 
> No roben coches niños, esta mal...XD


	3. Capítulo 3

Derek se estaciona en lo que parece ser el medio de la nada. Stiles realmente había estado bromeado con el cuento de conducir a un remoto lugar en donde nunca encontrarían su cuerpo, pero él en serio no podía ver nada que no fueran árboles. Y no árboles cualesquiera. Este lugar tenía árboles gruesos y altos que no había ni si quiera en la Reserva, y se parecían sospechosamente a los de Redwoods*.

— ¿Estamos en Arnold?*— demanda, girándose para mirar mal a Derek.

Derek frunce los labios, lo que significa que Stiles tiene razón y él no quiere reconocerlo.

Stiles gruñe y se inclina hasta que su frente toca el tablero. —Oh por Dios. Dijiste veinte millas.

—Estábamos a veinte millas en ese momento —Derek dice, sacando la llave del coche —Arnold no esta tan lejos. Scott debería seguir siendo capaz de encontrarte. Eventualmente.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Stiles demanda — ¿No estamos en el Parque Estatal, o si? ¿No estas llevándome a una cueva, cierto? Esto no es justo. No estoy hecho para esto. Tengo un selecto tipo de Agorafobia. Se activa en cualquier momento que estoy muy lejos de una conexión de Wi-Fi.

—No es una cueva — Derek dice, rodando los ojos mientras abre la puerta —Sal.

Stiles suspira dramáticamente al mismo tiempo que sale del coche. Mira hacia arriba en donde los árboles parecen tocar el cielo. Lo hace sentir mareado.

—Tenía planes para esta noche ¿sabes? Iba a acurrucarme en mi cama y ver la nueva temporada de Fringe.

—Si no hubiera aparecido, estarías muertos —Derek dice fácilmente — Estoy seguro de que esto es mejor que estar muerto.

—Buen punto — admite Stiles.

—Vamos — Derek sujeta la mano de Stiles arrastrándolo detrás de él.

— ¡Hey, ve más despacio! ¿Recuerdas que tiraste mis zapatos? Ow.Ow.Ow.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue de nuevo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Stiles contesta rápidamente — Amo caminar sobre rocas y ramas y… lo que sea que fuera eso, en nada más que tus asquerosas calcetas. Estoy bien. Super.

Derek resopla y entonces asiente con la cabeza delante de ellos. —Ya casi llegamos. Creo que puedes hacerlo.

Stiles se detiene de repente cuando la nada oscura delante de ellos finalmente por fin toma forma en su mente. Había sido difícil verlo en la oscuridad, pero ahora es obvio que es una choza. No como una cabaña, tampoco, pero una de esas mansiones modernas hechas para parecer fuera de moda, construida enteramente de madera real.

—Dime que no estamos irrumpiendo en este lugar. No quiero agregar allanamiento de morada a tu creciente lista de crímenes.

—No lo estamos — Derek dice hoscamente, sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta, como si esta fuera una situación normal — era la cabaña de verano de mis padres.

—¿Cabaña de verano? —Stiles repite — este lugar es más grande que la casa de Jackson.

Stiles tiene que morderse la lengua para callarse de demandar saber cuánto dinero tiene Derek realmente, porque aunque este irritado no es lo bastante cruel para recordarle al hombre lobo como lo obtuvo.

Pero no es como que piense que puede detener el comentario del todo.

—En serio, has estado invadiendo propiedad ilegal en almacenes y vagones de tren, ¿Y este lugar solo está sentado aquí? ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Derek no contesta, solo vuelve a tomar a Stiles por la muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta las escaleras del porche antes de escoltarlo dentro. Derek prende las luces, y Stiles abre la boca mientras mira alrededor. El techo es demasiado alto hechos de madera no barnizada de color claro. Todos los muebles están cubiertos por sábanas blancas, partículas de polvo flotando en el aire como diamantina, pero con un poco de limpieza este lugar podría hacer obviamente una aparición en _Better Homes and Gardens_ _._

— ¿Entonces…tienes una PlayStation?— Stiles pregunta, para romper el extraño silencio que ha caído sobre ellos. Derek se ve tenso, enrollado como un resorte, y Stiles odia que se esté sintiendo mal por el hombre. Él es la victima de secuestro aquí, después de todo. No es como si él hubiera preguntado para que lo trajeran a esta casa, con todos sus fantasmas.

—No— Derek dice, pateando la puerta para cerrarla antes de darle a Stiles un empujón al final del pasillo —Solíamos venir aquí para distraernos del resto del mundo. Ni si quiera hay una televisión.

—Uh, sí, eso no va a funcionar para mí. Literalmente me volveré loco sin algo de entretenimiento. No que no tengas tus momentos. Quiero decir, esa vez que estabas vomitando esa porquería espesa de color negro y casi te corto el brazo, buena diversión, honestamente, pero enfrentémoslo, la mayoría del tiempo eres igual de expresivo que un cartón recortado. 

—Te quedaras aquí —Derek dice, empujándolo dentro de una larga habitación, aparentemente contento de ignorar todo lo que Stiles dice.

Stiles tiene que admitir, es bastante agradable. Es casi tan grande como su sala de estar, con una cama queen-size en el centro y un enorme baúl de madera a los pies de esta. Hay un tocador en un lado y un escritorio en el otro, y largas ventanas con cortinas en cada pared. Incluso hay cuarto de baño completo, puede ver la bañera desde la entrada.

Cuando Derek había dicho “Te voy a secuestrar” esto no es donde se imaginaba que terminaría. Pensaba que solo descansarían en un motel por un tiempo hasta que Derek que aburriera o Stiles se saliera por la ventana del baño y se fuera hacia las colinas.

En lo que a las cárceles concierne, esta era a la vez bonita y altamente efectiva. Incluso si aún tuviera sus zapatos, estaría perdido entre los árboles alrededor de este lugar en cinco minutos máximo.

—Mierda — suspira.

Derek se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la puerta de entrada, no está sonriendo, pero lo presuntuoso está prácticamente saliendo de él. Piensa que es inteligente.

Stiles le da una de sus apretadas sonrisas, y se prepara para darle un golpe de la realidad. Él le mostrara inteligencia.

—Entonces, vamos a escucharlo. ¿Cómo va a ir esto?

La presunción de Derek disminuye un poco, y se endereza. —Ya te lo dije. Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que tu padre regrese o Scott te encuentre.

— ¿En serio? — Stiles dice, riéndose al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Ese es tu plan completo?

—No veo ningún problema en el — Derek dice de forma defensiva — ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, uh, veamos. Solo por empezar, ¿Qué pasa con mi papá? Porque me ha estado llamando cada noche al toque de queda solo para estar seguro de que estoy ahí. Es como si no confiara en mí o algo. Y mi celular murió, así que no va a ser capaz de contactarme de esa manera. Sé que piensas que Scott está en las nubes y ni si quiera notara no que estoy, pero mi papá es seguro que lo ara.

>>Sin mencionar que no pareces haber pensado en la posibilidad de que Scott no solo note que no estoy, pero que puede decirle a su _ahora sí ahora no_ novia del oscuro cabello y arco y flechas que he sido secuestrado por tu manada. Nos como si Scott nunca hubiera echo acuerdos con los Argent antes, solo estoy diciendo.

>>No que no apruebe tu curso de acción elegido. O como ser echado a una cajuela, era espacioso, y seguía oliendo a la sangre y sudor del ultimo tipo que tiraste ahí. Pero si vas a hacer esto deberías hacer bien, ¿Correcto? De otra manera mi papá va a venir a cazarme. Los SWAT van a caer de las vigas, y eso no va a ser bueno para nadie.

Derek lo mira fijamente con una extraña combinación de molestia e incredulidad.

—Eso es todo — pregunta.

— ¿Qué, ese pequeño soliloquio? Eso solo es el principio, amigo. Solo se va a poner peor. ¿Sabes que tengo TDAH, no? ¿Y que se supone que tengo que tomar Adderall para que no me salga de los rieles? Aquí hay una alerta de spoiler: No he tomado nada desde ayer y no tengo ninguna pastilla conmigo. ¿No planeaste nada de esto, cierto?

Derek lo mira fijamente durante un momento, viéndose más o menos aterrorizado por la posibilidad de Stiles convirtiéndose en más molesto de lo que ya era.

—Enviare a alguien a que las traiga — dice finalmente— Solo dime dónde están.

—Claro, porque en realidad quiero que tú y tus pequeños acosadores en entrenamiento busquen entre mis cosas — Stiles se mofo, volteándose para tirar de la cubierta blanca de la cama. La cama está hecha por debajo de la sabana, con una colcha de color oscuro de marrones, morados y azules, y las sabanas debajo de ella se ven nuevas.

—Stiles —dice exasperadamente —si las necesitas, las conseguiré para ti.

—Está bien. Estoy bien, eso es como, la menor de tus preocupaciones, en serio. Eso solo es el menor fallo en este lio de plan. Son los enormes abismos los que deberían de estar preocupándote.

—Bueno, ese no es tu problema — Derek le dice de forma cansada — ¿De acuerdo? Las consecuencias serán mías.

—Eso es muy nombre y todo, pero no, lo siento, así no es como funciona. Esto no solo te afecta a ti — Stiles dice, y luego se pasa la mano por la cara — ¿Qué hora es?

—Once y media, ¿Por qué?

—Eso es bueno, es más temprano de lo qué pensé —Stiles le tiende una mano — dame tu teléfono.

Derek solo alza una ceja, y Stiles hace un gesto de tomarlo con su mano.

— ¡Vamos! No voy a llamar a Scott. Pero a menos que la última vez te gustara tanto ser fugitivo que pensaste que lo harías de nuevo, no llamare a mi padre.   


Derek le pasa el teléfono. —Sabré si llamas a Scott —Le advierte.

—Sí, supero oído, bla, bla, bla. Amó a Scott como un hermano, pero él no sería mi llamada en situaciones peligrosas. Eh hecho ese error demasiadas veces.

Stiles marca en número de su padre, y se deja caer para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Quién es? — su padre contesta bruscamente.

—Hey, papá, hola, soy yo. Quiero decir, Stiles. Tu hijo.

—Siles, ¿Dónde diablos has estado? — El Sheriff grita — estaba a cinco minutos de llamar a la estación y mandarlos a buscarte.

—Lo sé, siento que me perdiera la llamada. Yo solo…No quería quedarme solo, así que Scott dijo que podía quedarme con él. Estábamos jugando videojuegos y perdimos de vista la hora, supongo.

— ¿Por qué no estas llamándome de tu teléfono?

—Uh, si, sobre eso…—Stiles empezó con voz avergonzada.

—No otro — el Sheriff suspira — ¿Qué demonios, chico?

—Lenguaje. Mira, este es el teléfono de Scott, así que puedes hablarme por aquí en cualquier momento ¿okay? Melissa dijo que me podía quedar hasta que regresaras.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

—No está aquí — Stiles dice — Trabaja el turno nocturno, papá, tu sabes eso. Puedes hablas con ella cuando regreses si no me crees.

Su padre suspira. —No me refería a…solo quiero estar seguro de que estas bien.

— ¿Qué, crees que yo no estoy preocupado por ti también? Más te vale estar alejado de las papas rizadas.

El Sheriff ríe. — Sí, sí. Te amo, chico. Se bueno.

—Siempre. También te amo, bye.

Stiles cuelga el teléfono y mira a Derek. El hombre se ve incomodo, y está mirando a sus pies, como si se sintiera mal por haber presenciado la llamada. Stiles suspira. —Ahí tienes. ¿Me he vuelto bueno, huh? ¿Mintiéndole?

Derek frunce los labios, y al final se encuentra con su mirada. — Gracias. Por hacer eso.

—Sí, bueno, no lo hice por ti — Stiles dice — Estabas en lo cierto, no quiero a mi papá involucrado en esto. Aunque espero que te des cuenta que voy a estar castigado si no puedo convencer a Melissa de mentir por mí una vez que todo esto termine. Y no hay garantía de que lo logre. Melissa ha estado sintiéndose más y más culpable por mentirle a mi papá.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto. Esta más seguro no sabiendo.

—Tienes que decir eso. Él te llevaría a prisión si le dijera la verdad.

Derek inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, sus ojos cambian de color brevemente al mismo tiempo que se voltea hacia la puerta. Sus manos se doblan una vez y le lanza un vistazo de vuelta a Stiles — Los otros acaban de llegar. Deberías dormir un poco.

Stiles solo asiente con la cabeza y un medio encogimiento de hombros, y espera a que Derek se vaya.

—Stiles — Derek dice explícitamente, extendiendo una mano.

—¿Qué? — pregunta.

Derek rueda los ojos y da un paso de vuelta hacia él — El teléfono, Stiles.

Stiles masculla para sí mismo y saca el celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero, de forma irritado dejándolo caer en la mano de Derek. 

— Bien. ¿A quién llamaría de todas maneras, no?

—Solo duerme un poco — Derek gruñe, y sale de la habitación.

Stiles se levanta y trata de abrir la puerta, pero es inútil. Asique se quita la estúpida chaqueta de Derek y la lanza de forma enojada al suelo.

—Sera mejor que vengas, Scott— murmulla, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Redwoods es un parque. Como una reserva (Para mi es un bosque, pero bueno, así se llama)   
> *Arnold El estado en que esta la reseva. 
> 
> Mis explicaciones son las mejores :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! se que la mayoría de las veces se las sudan las notas sobre los capítulos, pero si en algún punto no entienden algo de la traducción, las notas del final siempre tienen una explicación que puede servirles. Y si ese no es el caso siéntanse libres de preguntar en los comentarios :)

Stiles no duerme mucho solo está ahí recostado un par de horas, evaluando sus decisiones de vida .Empieza la noche tratando de convencerse que no es gran cosa, ¿Y qué estaría haciendo en su hogar, de todas maneras?  Su plan había sido ver _Fringe_ , o probablemente un poco de Tenant era _Doctor Who,_ y eso hubiera resultado inevitablemente en él dejando extraños, incomprensibles mensajes en el buzón de voz de Scott demandando saber _por qué tenía que morir._

Que, ya sabes, había estado bien cuando lo más emocionante que les había pasado que la Comic-Con de ese año estaba a dos horas de camino, pero como eran sus vidas ahora la última vez que lo había hecho Scott pensó que era en serio e irrumpió en su habitación demandando saber quién había muerto. 

Realmente Derek le había hecho un favor, decidió Stiles.

Y entonces una pequeña parte de su cerebro se horrorizo de darse cuenta que esta desensibilizado con esta clase de vida que su secuestro es más como unas vacaciones que lo realmente es, y casi tuvo un ataque de pánico.

Apenas se había movido para sentarse en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama tomando aire profundamente cuando escucha a alguien entrar. Mira hacia arriba y se sorprende al ver a Boyd en vez de a Derek.

—Aquí — Boyd dice, pasándole una botella de agua — Toma algo conmigo.

Stiles coge la botella de agua y Boyd se sienta aun lado.

— ¿Dónde está tu mascara de esquí? — Le pregunta— No soy idiota. Sé que significa que me vas a matar cuando me dejan ver sus caras.

Boyd rueda los ojos, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Stiles, — dice — necesitas calmarte. Tu corazón esta como loco.

—Sí, bueno, eh sido secuestrado. Raptado, soy un rehén. Es traumatizante.

—Derek nunca dejaría que algo te pasara — Boyd lo mira de reojo, atrayendo una pierna hacia su pecho mientras la otra la deja extendida — Es un buen hombre.

—Eres uno de sus minion, tienes que decir eso — protesta Stiles — Vamos, Boyd. Eres el cuerdo. Pensé que tú eras la voz de la razón.

—Pienso que esto es algo que iba a pasar eventualmente, de una forma u otra. Nuestra pequeña guerra estaba obligada a llegar a un punto crítico. De esta forma, podríamos hacerlo sin una matanza. Sabías que esto iba a pasar.

—No, no realmente. Puedo decir con honestidad que nunca me imaginaba a Derek lanzándome a la cajuela y después dejarme en el bosque en la aislada cabina de su familia.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando — Boyd dice.

—Claro, el momento decisivo — Stiles deja caer su cabeza contra la cama — la épica batalla Derek Vs. Scott. Como sea, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran. Yo no creía que iba a terminar siendo el trofeo.

Boyd se ríe ligeramente. — Trofeo — dice — Es una buena forma de ponerlo. Me pregunto si realmente sabes lo cierto que es.

Stiles juega con la tapa de la botella, y se encoje de hombros. — ¿Por qué importa? Tal vez es mejor si solo me siento aquí mientras ellos pelean. Desde hace tiempo que Scott ha estado queriendo enfrentarse con Derek, y como el idiota que soy le he estado convenciendo de lo contrario como si esto pudiera terminar de otra manera.

—Solía querer ser como Scott, ¿sabes? — Boyd dice. Stiles reprime una pequeña risa y se gira para mirarlo — No, lo hacía. Él era como una gran sombra sobre nosotros. Un gran ejemplo de control, de cómo deberíamos de ser. Derek hablaba de la manada de Scott todo el tiempo, usaba ejemplos para enseñarnos que hacer. Explicando las estrategias. Y pensé, eso es lo que quiero hacer.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? — Pregunta Stiles — ¿Estas tratando de entrar en la manada de Scott o algo?  Porque si me das un aventón fuera de aquí, amigo, estas dentro.

—No — Boyd dijo irónicamente — te estoy diciendo esto, porque el hombre que pensé que era Scott no existe. Un día le mencione a Érica que quería ser como él y se rio de mí. Me dijo que él no estaba detrás de ninguna de las cosas que Derek siempre nos estaba diciendo, dijo que siempre eras tú el que estaba detrás de todo. Scott solo guía.

—Entonces en realidad — Stiles dice con aire de suficiencia — Quieres ser como yo.

Boyd se ríe — No. Quiero ser el hombre que haces parecer a Scott.

—Bueno, tal vez estés de suerte — dice de forma seca, y le da un gran trago a la botella de agua — Puede que esté buscando hacer una entrevista para un nuevo mejor amigo.

Boyd suspira y niega con la cabeza — Pienso que ambos sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar. Siempre va a ser tú y Scott. Derek aun no lo entiende, pero los he visto por años. Si Scott a veces te toma por sentado, sabes que es por porque no puede imaginar un mundo sin ti.

—Nos haces parecer como personajes en una novela de Harlequin* — dice Stiles haciendo una mueca de repugnancia. —Y no, no.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Ustedes son como almas gemelas platónicas.

—Trate de explicarle eso a Scott una vez. Él quería saber si era Pluto o Mickey en esa analogía, y estuve a punto de abandonarlo en ese instante.

—Pero no lo hiciste — Boyd dice, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No — concuerda Stiles — Le dije que él era Pluto.

Boyd se ríe de nuevo, y Stiles lo mira detenidamente. No conoce mucho de Boyd, no realmente. Había tenido algunos tratos con él en la escuela antes de que se convirtiera, pero Boyd nunca dejo que Stiles lo llevara a una conversación. Siempre mantuvo las cosas estrictamente a los negocios.

Lo que sí sabe es que durante las crecientes riñas de su pequeña guerra de manadas, de alguna manera Boyd se las ha ingeniado para mantenerse encima de todos y un poco hacia un lado.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Stiles pregunta quedamente.

—Es mi Alfa —Boyd dice de manera suave.

—Lo dejaste antes — le recuerda.

Boyd se pone rígido, pero su expresión no cambia — Y aprendo de mis errores.

—Sabes que no está bien mantenerme aquí. Jackson y Erica probablemente encuentren todo esto hilarante, pero tú quieres ser un buen hombre. Lo dijiste.

—Sí. Pienso que es estúpido. Se lo dije a Derek.

— ¿Y qué dijo? — pregunta Stiles.

—Me dijo que lo iba a hacer de todas maneras, y tenía razón. Sabes que no te vamos a hacer daño, Stiles. Si Derek hubiera estado aquí cuando estabas teniendo tu pequeño ataque de pánico probablemente se apresuraría para sacarte de aquí y llevarte a tu casa.

—Tengo que tener otro cuando regrese entonces — Stiles dice, aunque no cree que realmente funcione — ¿Por cierto, dónde está?

—Patrullando afuera.

— ¿Jackson y Érica? — pregunta casualmente. 

—Derek los envió a algún lado — Boyd dice, y mira a Stiles lo que significa que sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Así que, estamos solos — Stiles dice, riendo.

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que te me estas proponiendo — el moreno dice con sequedad — De hecho, es probablemente porque te conozco que pensé eso.

Stiles rueda los ojos — Sabes lo que quiero — dice — Vamos. Ayúdame a escapar de aquí. Solo dame las llaves. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

—No— Boyd dice, su voz controlada, pero hay una rotundidad en ella que hace que la sonrisa de Stiles se vaya. No hay negociaciones con Boyd, ya lo había intentado antes.

—Sí, claro — Stiles dice — Pensé…

 —Si pensara que resolvería algo, te dejaría ir, sin importar lo que Derek diga — Boyd interrumpe — Pero si corres, él solo te perseguirá. Va a tener que darse cuenta que te tiene que dejar ir. Solo… dile que no gentilmente* ¿okay?

—Decirle que no gentilmente — repite Stiles — ¡He sido secuestrado! Soy la victima aquí. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en este contexto?

Boyd solo sacude la cabeza mientras se para — Si aún no lo has entendido no puedo ayudarte. Dime si necesitas algo más.

Boyd ya ha salido de la habitación y Stiles lo escucha poner el seguro.

— Todos ustedes están locos — Stiles susurra, antes de tomar un sorbo de la botella de agua, y sabe que Boyd puede oírlo.

Estúpidos hombres lobo. Le arrebatan la satisfacción de gritar, oirían susurros igual de bien.

 

* * *

 

Stiles está dormido en el suelo cuando escucha un portazo. Se sacude para despertarse, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia. Sabe por experiencias anteriores que esto es el comienzo de la abstinencia de Adderall. Técnicamente si solo estuviera tomando las pastillas como se las prescribieron no debería haber ningún síntomas aparte del regreso de su TDAH, pero Stiles es conocido por tomar dos, o tres, veces la dosis recomendada cuando necesita un poco más de concentración.

Y había tomado tal vez más de lo que debería los últimos días mientras estaba investigando al Bunyip. Y ahora esta

— ¿Qué mierda les paso?

Stiles abre la boca para responder antes de darse cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación está cerrada. La voz está viajando, muy claramente, a través de la ventilación aun lado de la puerta.

Stiles cierra la boca y recarga su cabeza contra las rejillas.

—McCall es estúpidamente fuerte —Érica dice, sonando ofendida.

—Les dije que debían ser vistos — Derek gruñe, y wow, suena enfadado. Stiles sonríe, porque Derek enfadado siempre lo hace feliz. — ¿Qué es lo que sabe McCall? ¿Sabe que tenemos a Stiles?

—Bueno, si no lo sabía, ahora lo hace — Jackson dice secamente — No estaba muy feliz de encontrarnos a Érica y a mí en la habitación de Stiles.

Stiles entorna los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para evitar murmurar sobre lobos amargados estúpidos y entrometidos.

— ¿Los siguieron? — demanda Derek.

—McCall y Lahey comparten dos velocidades entre ellos, yo tengo un Porsche — Jackson dice —No pensé que eso estuviera en dudad.

—Debieron de haber encontrado el Jeep de Stiles donde lo dejo en la preserva — Derek dice de modo tirante. — McCall puede ser ingenioso cuando se concentra en ello. No lo subestimes.

—Oh, vamos — Érica dice — Todos sabemos que es un inútil sin Stiles. Puede que Isaac pueda descubrir todo esto, pero probablemente está feliz de tener a Scott solo para él.

—No es inútil sin Stiles — Derek dice, y Stiles frunce el ceño hacia la ventilación, porque de hecho Scott lo es, muchas gracias. Ellos siempre han trabajado mejor juntos. — Es _peligroso_ sin Stiles. Hace cosas como tratos con los Argent cuando Stiles no está ahí de decirle lo contrario y esa es la última cosa que necesitamos.

— ¿Entonces por qué estamos haciendo esto? — pregunta Jackson.

—Bueno, no se suponía que se enterara hasta que terminara — Derek grita — No se supone que les vieran. Podría haber pasado días sin que supiera donde esta Stiles.

—Aw — Érica habla lentamente, siguiendo con una risita — Y no querías que lo hiciera. Stiles no es un cachorro, lo sabes. No puedes quedártelo.

Stiles escucha a Derek darles un aterrador gruñido, y después pasos, así que rápidamente se levanta y se tira de nuevo a la cama. No se molesta en mirar cuando Derek entra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Derek pregunta tranquilamente.

—Contando las baldosas del techo — Stiles dice— Hay ciento ochenta y tres, si tenías curiosidad.

—El techo es de madera — Derek le dice, su voz con un poco de _preocupación_.

—No me quites esto — Stiles dobla los brazos apoyándose en sus codos — Necesito algo para ocupar mi mente.

—Esto puede ayudar — Derek dice, y después le lanza algo.

Aterriza en su pecho con un sonido sordo, y Stiles mira para abajo. Estalla en una amplia sonrisa cuando reconoce su Nintendo DS — Oh, gracias a Dios — dice, besando el objeto dramáticamente antes de aplastarlo contra su pecho.

Derek da una sonrisa leve. — Pensé que querías eso — dice, antes de lanzarle algo más — Y tu medicina.

—Okay, esto casi compensa el hecho de que hurgaste en mis cosas cuando te dije que no lo hicieras — Stiles dice.

—Solo pensé que los necesitarías — Derek dijo, titubeando — Tienes razón. No pensé todo esto, y lo siento. No estoy haciendo esto para castigarte.

—Cierto — dice Stiles, poniendo las píldoras a un lado — estás haciendo esto para castigar a Scott. Lo entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes — Derek dice en frustración.

—Okay, tienes razón, no lo entiendo — Stiles dice, sentándose y mirando a Derek — ¿Entonces porque no me lo explicas?

Derek desvía la mirada — ¿Necesitas algo? — pregunta quedamente.

— ¿En serio? — Reclama Stiles —Solo vas a…

—No hay nada de qué hablar — Derek dice bruscamente — Solo serán un par de días.

—Dices “solo” como si no fuera nada de tiempo — dice Stiles — Pero podría estar atrapado aquí tres días. Eso es setenta y dos horas de mi vida que nunca voy a recuperar. Eso es cuatro mil, trecientos veinte minutos, y es… bueno, no sé exactamente cuantos segundos sería, porque probablemente necesitaría una calculadora para eso. ¡Pero es mucho!

—Doscientos cincuenta y nueve mil doscientos — Derek dice, y después da la vuelta sobre sus talones y camina hacia la puerta. — Estaré aquí si me necesitas.  

Stiles abre la boca en incredulidad por un momento en incredulidad antes de encontrar su voz de nuevo — Preferiría volver a contar baldosas imaginarias del techo.  

Stiles fulmina con la mirada a la puerta por un momento antes de agarrar la botella de medicina, porque si va a salir de aquí, será mejor si se puede enfocar en una sola cosa por más de tres minutos.

 Vacía unas cuantas píldoras en la palma de su mano y se queda quieto. Se ríe con incredulidad y muerde su labio antes de que lo escuchen, o descubran lo que han hecho.

 Porque Stiles a repuestos algunos de sus viejos botes de medicina, y estas capsulas no son las que están llenas con Adderall.

 Son las que están llenas con ceniza de serbal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harlequin: es en realidad una editorial conocida por sus novelas románticas, he leído algunas y sí, todo es dulce y tierno, con finales felices y parejas predestinadas. 
> 
> En una parte Boyd le dice a Stiles "dile que no gentilmente" en ingles es "turning him down" y se puede leer de dos maneras: rechazar a alguien o decepcionar a alguien. Boyd obviamente lo ve de la primera manera, pero Stiles es un obtuso de primera (nadie puede culparlo) y piensa que se refiere a lo segundo. En español esas cosas no se confunden fácilmente, así que lo hice ver de la siguiente forma, cuando Boyd le dice que le diga que no (a salir con él, obvio) Stiles lo malentiende y piensa que le estaba hablando de convencer a Scott de ser parte de la manada, o el ser parte de la manada para que Scott lo siga. 
> 
> Ahora, creo que otra parte en donde se puede confundir es en donde Jackson habla de Scott e Isaac compartiendo dos velocidades, no se mucho del tema porque habla de carros, pero me estoy refiriendo a que Scott e Isaac tienen la velocidad de un carro de dos velocidades, una mucho menor a la de un Porsche.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Scrimmege: Es la línea de ataque en el fútbol americano, pero los británicos (raros como son) también utilizan la palabras para decir "juegos de practrica"  
> bounders: sin verguenzas.

Stiles no confía en sí mismo para hacer un movimiento aun. Su mente es hiperactiva y lenta a ratos, y sabe que solo va a tener una oportunidad para irse. Barreras de ceniza de serval son construidas por confianza, traídas a la vida por un torrente de pensamiento coherente, y no está completamente seguro de que pueda lograrlo en este momento.

Aún no sabe exactamente cómo funciona. A Deaton le gusta hablar bonito, con términos floridos que no significan absolutamente nada, como chispa, fe, milagros. Básicamente, no es de mucha ayuda, y Stiles aún no ha podido encontrar ningún libro sobre ello. Las únicas referencias que ha sido capaz de encontrar en Internet se refieren a Rowan como un elemento protector contra seres malignos, y Stiles ha escrito todo eso bajo el título inútil porque también puede detener a Scott, y él está muy lejos de ser malévolo.

Así que no está muy seguro de cuan fácil se pueden derribar, una vez hechos, o si la distancia puede ser un factor. Si se aleja unas cuantas millas de distancia tal vez se derrumben, y estarán pisándole los talones en seguida.

Sabe que necesita ser inteligente si quiere que funcione. Ha acusado a Derek de no planear con antelación unas miles de veces desde que llego, y él no planea cometer los mismos errores. Va a esperar a que la oportunidad se presente por sí sola, y va a estar listo cuando ocurra.

Lo primero que hace es encerrarse en el pequeño baño de la habitación, y vaciar las píldoras en la alfombra de baño. Las abre una a una para vaciar la ceniza de serbal en la botella. Sus manos tiemblan un poco y tiene que parar por un minuto para no esparcir todo en el piso, toma unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse y volver a empezar.

No es mucho, porque Scott solo le dio lo que quedo después de su movimiento en contra de Gerard Argent. Pero si Stiles hace esto bien, debería ser capaz de extender el círculo tanto como lo necesite.

Acaba de abrir la última capsula y está literalmente barriendo la evidencia bajo la alfombra cuando oye la puerta empezar a sacudirse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí adentro? — la voz de Érica demanda, y la escucha golpear su mano contra la puerta.

Vuelve a ponerle la tapa al frasco y lo mira cuidadosamente. Ya no puede ver el contorno de las capsulas a través de él, pero tampoco puede distinguir la ceniza de serval. Aun así no será capaz de dejarlo a plena vista.

—Stiles — Érica ronronea a través de la puerta, y sabe que ella puede entrar fácilmente. Podría probablemente romper la manija de la puerta sin ningún problema, así que no tiene mucho tiempo.

—Solo un segundo —grita, y guarda la botella en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se inclina hacia delante y abre la puerta — ¿Qué?

Érica se escabulle hacia dentro, una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras lo mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción — ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bambi? — pregunta.

Stiles cruza los brazos sobre su pecho — ¿Cómo es que baje de Batman a Bambi?

Érica se ríe alegremente, y un poco intensamente — Eres demasiado adorable, enserio — dice, antes de envolver una mano en su Hanley y arrástralo a fuera del baño —Derek me puso de niñera.

— ¿Qué? — Stiles reclama. Se suelta del agarre para caminar de vuelta a la cama — ¿Dónde está Derek, o Boyd, o incluso Jackson?

—Stiles, me hieres — Érica hace pucheros de forma dramática y coloca una mano en su pecho — pensé que éramos amigos.

La peor parte es, casi lo fueron. En algún momento entre Érica golpeándole la capaza con su propio radiador y él sosteniéndola cuando Derek le rompió un brazo, habían alcanzado una especie de tregua. Entonces pasó lo del sótano, y los Alfas, y de repente volvían a estar en lados opuestos.

—Los amigos no dejan que los amigos sean secuestrados — Stiles le dice, y la sonrisa de Érica se endurece pero no se va.

— ¿Por qué estabas ahí adentro de todos modos? — Érica pregunta con perspicacia, su voz se apaga un poco cuando ve el contorno del frasco de pastillas a través del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Stiles piensa por un minuto que ella sabe de alguna manera, pero su expresión de suaviza — Oh, cierto…bueno, mira, como sea.  Al menos tienes tu medicina ahora.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Stiles, haciendo una mueca cuando su voz chirrea.

—La medicina — repite Érica con sequedad — Son las correctas ¿no? Derek debería de haber pensado en conseguirlas en seguida. Pero él no sabe cómo es, ser humano. He sido una mujer loba menos de un año y a veces lo olvido.

—Sí — Stiles dice rápidamente. — Era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

No es exactamente una mentira, así que su corazón no lo delata.

—Genial — dice Érica, y después envía su cabello hacia atrás como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de mostrar preocupación. — Odiaría tener lidiar contigo cuando no estas medicado.

A veces Érica le recuerda a Lydia, la manera en la que trata de usar máscaras, pero Lydia tiene una vida de practica y un control perfecto. Érica está tratando de dominar el arte de ser Lydia pero no tiene nada que la sostenga, y es muy fácil ver a través de las grietas.

Y Stiles sabe dónde poner presión para romper la máscara. Ni si quera le importa que su mano está temblando.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — Se aleja de ella, empujando la botella lo más que puede al fondo del bolsillo — ¿Te estas sintiendo bien?

—Estoy bien — dice con cautela.

— ¿En serio? — pregunta Stiles, mirándola a la cara — Porque sé que Scott puede golpear bastante fuerte. Es decir, lo he visto derrotarlos muchas veces. Ambos sabemos que no son rivales para él, incluso si tienes a Jackson como apoyo.

—No te preocupes, nos cuidamos solos — Érica se ríe, pero puede ver que es forzado. — Te trajimos tus cosas ¿no? Y no es como que Scott nos estaba preparado para nosotros. Estoy segura de que estaba revisando tu colección de video juegos cuando lo encontramos.

—Scott y yo tenemos los mismos juegos — Stiles dice con soltura — Exactamente los mismos juegos para poder jugar contra nosotros en línea. Así que estaba _probablemente_ buscando pistas.

—Tanta fe — Érica dice — ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes contar con él?

—Porque, a diferencia de otras personas, él no es del tipo que corre el momento en que las cosas se ponen feas

Sabe que ha ideo demasiado lejos el segundo en que la sonrisa de Érica se vuelve cruel. Se ve como los primeros días después de que fue convertida, todo su enojo y poder embotellados casi explotando, como un barril de pólvora.

Nunca han hablado de lo que les había pasado. Nunca hablaron de la electricidad que había fluido de manera constante a través de ella y Boyd o la forma en la que había sido golpeado. La forma en que lo habían subido a un coche y arrojado a la calle en frente de la casa de Scott, o que ella y Boyd habían sido liberados solo para correr de nuevo.

Ignorar las cosas siempre parece una gran idea en teoría, pero en realidad nunca mejora nada. Solo hace que la memoria permanezca en tu mente el tiempo que tú la dejes.

—Érica — Stiles empieza a decir, no sabe si quiere disculparse, o solo tratar de que se vaya. Érica no le da tiempo para decidir. Se acerca y lo empuja a la cama, una mano apretujada en su camisa, las afiladas uñas casi rompiendo a través de su piel.

— ¿No piensas que Scott se preocupa por ti, o si? — pregunta, con esa sonrisita maniaca que es tan suya.  Le recuerda a un personaje de caricatura, Betty Boop, con garras — Claro, estabas bien cuando eras el único amigo que podía tener, pero él es uno de los nuestros ahora. Es _popular_ , tú sigues siendo aquel triste, desesperado friki que siempre has sido.

—Pensé que ya habías pasado de la fase de perra psicópata — Stiles dice, y odia cuando su voz tiembla, porque sabe que Érica no lo dejara pasar. Puede sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente, y se empuja más arriba de la cama. Érica gatea detrás de él hasta que prácticamente está sentada en su regazo.

— ¿Derek está haciendo esto para enseñarle una lección, cierto? — Pregunta — Pero ¿Y si no es la que tú piensas? ¿Qué pasa si lo que en realidad le quiere mostrar es lo fácil es todo sin ti?

Su respiración se corta otra vez y de repente Érica está tirando de él, curvando la cabeza hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca para susurrar en su oído — ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, cuando él no venga por ti?

Stiles pone una mano entre ellos, sus dedos curvándose alrededor del bote de medicina — Aléjate de mí — advierte, y su voz es tranquila pero esta vez se mantiene constante.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — Érica dice de forma seductiva — Porque apuesto si preguntaras dulcemente, te dejaríamos entrar.

Está a un momento de abrir la botella cuando Érica es arrastrada lejos de él. Pasa demasiado rápido que de primero le cuesta entenderlo, un segundo Érica esta tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento, y al siguiente está chocando contra la pared opuesta.

Y luego está Derek, salido de la nada, de pie delante de ellos.

—Fuera— Derek ruge, con su voz _alfa_ , la que envió a Isaac recién convertido de lobo a adolecente aterrorizado en diez segundos. No es menos afectivo en Érica, quien se encoge y deja salir un sonido sospechosamente parecido a un sollozo antes de levantarse y salir huyendo de la habitación.

Stiles no tiene ni un segundo para estar aliviado cuando de repente Derek está enfrente de él, poniéndolo sobre sus pies, mirándolo como si fuera su culpa.

—Estabas asustado de ella — dice Derek.

—No, no lo estaba — Stiles protesta de forma inmediata — Ni de cerca. Y wow, ¿en serio? Vaya manera de culpar a la víctima. Prácticamente soy mutilado por tu loba y no obtengo ni siquiera un “Hey, ¿estás bien? Ni si quiera un…

—No me mientas. Estabas asustado de ella.

—Ya, tú dices eso, pero polígrafos tienen 4% de margen de error — Stiles dice, tratando de alejarse de Derek — Y estoy seguro de que eso también ocurre con los hombres lobo.

— ¿Por qué estarías asustado de ella? — pregunta Derek, empujando a Stiles contra la paren antes de que pudiera alejarse —Ni siquiera estas asustado de mí.

—Sí, bueno, normalmente tu solo amenazas con hacerme daño, no eres muy bueno cumpliéndolo — dice Stiles — Excepto la vez del volante, pero prácticamente te estaba prostituyendo, así que me lo merecía y…

— ¿Qué hizo? — demanda Derek. Con una mano toma la mandíbula de Stiles, sorprendentemente gentil, y lo fuerza a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo suelta en el momento en que le devuelve la mirada — ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Pensé que solo estaba haciendo lo que le habías dicho — Stiles se encoje de hombros — Siempre pensé de ti en la suave reencarnación de Eric Voz Zipper de Beach Blanket Bingo, dando órdenes imperiosamente a tu manada de ratas. Creo que Scott es Frankie Avalon y yo soy Annette Funicello, y eso en realidad no merece la pena pensarlo.

Derek se le queda mirando fijamente — ¿Qué?

—Es una película de los 60 — Stiles dice, agitando una mano despectivamente — Es antes de tu tiempo.

—Stiles — dice Derek, con ese tono de frustración que parece guardar solo para él — Se suponía que solo te distraería.

—Bueno, lo hizo espectacularmente — Stiles le dice — Estuve distraído por media hora, inconsciente en un contenedor de basura.  Así que felicitaciones en tu liderazgo. Es una gran pandilla la que tienes. Eres un espectacular ejemplo para el joven Scott.

Los ojos de Derek se tornan rojos por un momento, antes de que parpadee y vuelva su color normal — No pasara de nuevo — dice firmemente.

—No vas a, matarla ¿cierto? — pregunta Stiles vacilante.

Derek rueda los ojos —No, Stiles, no voy a matarla. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

— ¡No lo sé! — Dice Stiles defensivamente — Es solo que ese parece ser tu plan por defecto. ¿Es un problema? ¡Vamos a matarlo! No es que este diciendo que no sea efectivo. Estaba totalmente a bordo de matar a Jackson. Mejor plan del mundo. Pero todavía me agrada Érica, a pesar de que me odia ahora.

—Ella no te odia — Derek dice lentamente — Solo te quiere en nuestra manada.

—Claro — responde de forma incrédula — Tiene una divertida forma de mostrarlo.

—Hablare con ella — Derek dice, dando unos pasos atrás, viéndose extrañamente incómodo. Mira hacia sus pies. — ¿Tienes hambre? Hare que Érica traiga lo que tú quieras.

—Porque eso mejorara todo

Derek solo lo mira, poco impresionada — ¿Hay algo que lo haga? — pregunta, aunque es obvio que es retorico, y no es como si este abriéndose a sugerencias.

Pero Stiles nunca ha conocido una pregunta retórica a la cual no tiene respuesta.

— ¡Sí! Hay algo que puedes hacer. Puedes dejarme ir. Porque esto es suficiente, okay, esto ha ido lo suficientemente lejos.

—Hay un buen lugar de hamburguesas a una milla por la carretera—Derek dice. Porque, contrariamente, Derek nunca a tenido problemas pretendiendo que todo lo que Stiles dice es retorico. — Creo que tienen papas rizadas.

—No tengo hambre— Stiles dice, en su mayoría es cierto. Porque en realidad se está muriendo de hambre, es solo que la idea de comida en este momento es horripilante.

— ¿Estas enfermo? — pregunta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras se acerca de nuevo.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Espacio personal! — Stiles se queja, esquivando al entrometido lobo — no estoy enfermo. Es solo que no quiero nada de ti ¿okay? Así que, por que porque no vas a tener unos, totalmente sin sentido, sricammages con tus bounders como siempre lo haces — Stiles frunce el ceño cuando revisa su extraña elección de palabras — Y no, no sé porque sueno como un profesor británico de repente. Solo vete ya.

—Necesitas comer algo — Derek dice, incluso podría haber parecido preocupado, excepto que el hombre lobo lo mira todo el tiempo como si de alguna manera lo hubiera insultado personalmente. Lo cual está bien, Stiles lo ha hecho.

—Oh mi Dios — Stiles grita — No quiero tus estúpidas papas rizadas ¿okay? Y para mi decir eso es como sacrilegio, pero es la verdad. ¡Así que déjame en paz!

—Bien— Derek gruñe, mientras camina hacia la puerta — Puedes morir de hambre, entonces. Como si me importara — Derek cierra con un portazo detrás de él, sin mirar para atrás ni una vez. Stiles deja escapar un sonido de frustración cuando escucha la cerradura hacer click.

— ¡Espero que sepas que te escuchas como se estuvieras recitando las linead de la Bella y la Bestia! — Stiles le grita. Cierra los ojos por un momento y después golpea la puerta cerrada con el puño. Se da la vuelta y recarga la espalda en ella, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Está cansado y tan harto de todo esto. Puede sentir su corazón latir rápidamente y trabaja para calmar su respiración, no queriendo alertar a Derek y arriesgas a enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

No puede lidiar con el estúpido Derek Hale ahora mismo. Ni si quera está seguro si tiene importancia si Scott aun lo está buscando. Tal vez está acosando a Allison por Internet, dejando pequeños mensajes patéticos en su teléfono. Y está bien. A Stiles no le importa.

Quiere que lo dejen solo, y en un momento de locura considera desperdiciar su oportunidad. Frota su pulgar contra la botella de medicina y se imagina así mismo en una barricada ahí mismo donde ninguno de ellos lo puedan alcanzar. Podría quedarse aquí hasta todo terminara, y no tendría que lidiar con nada de esto otra vez.

Podría hacer eso también. Podría olvidarse de todo. Serio fácil de hacer, pero su padre lo crio mejor que eso, Y los Stilinski no renuncian. Así que saca la botella de medicina de su bolsillo. No se rendirá, porque no importa cuánto lo quiera, está cansado de estar en la banca.

Va a salir de aquí.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scrimmege: Es la línea de ataque en el fútbol americano, pero los británicos (raros como son) también utilizan la palabras para decir "juegos de practrica"  
> bounders: sin verguenzas.


	6. Capiítulo 6

El plan de Stiles comienza el minuto en el que escucha a Derek y Érica gritarse el uno al otro a través de la ventilación. Divide al enemigo, es totalmente un movimiento clásico, y Stiles lo ha logrado sin si quiera pensarlo.

—Apenas y lo toque — insiste Érica — No pensé que causaría tanto daño.

—Es humano — grita Derek — Si lo golpeas y lo dejas, _no se mejora_. Lo podrías haber matado.

—No lo hice…no lo haría, lo juro, yo solo — Érica lloriquea.

—Boyd, solo sácala de aquí — gruñe Derek — Ahora.

Stiles no tiene super oído, pero incluso él es capaz de seguir las pistas auditivas para entender lo que pasa después. Escucha los pasos frenéticos de Boyd acompañando a Érica hacia la puerta y el rugido del motor llevándolos hacia la carretera.

—Vigílalo — Derek dice, su voz cargada con furia, posiblemente a Jackson. Y después de un momento, oye la puerta cerrándose con fuerza de nuevo.

Stiles sonríe y se pone de pie, porque _ahí estaba la oportunidad_.

Se siente energizado ahora que tiene un plan en la mente, y sin ningún cuidado vacía la mitad de la ceniza de serbal en la palma de su mano, antes de poner el resto en la botella y devolverla a su bolsillo.

Sin embargo sabe que no debe ser demasiado confiado. Puede que Jackson sea el más fácil de manipular, pero Jackson también es el que menos se preocuparía por él como para abrir la puerta y comprobar que este bien. Stiles duda que Jackson fuera a verlo incluso si empezaba a gritar y golpear la puerta.

Jackson solo hace las cosas por Jackson, así que la clave es tomar ventaja de sus poderes de hombre lobo para volverlo completamente loco.

Empieza cantando 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall, pero cambia sin problemas a The Song that Never Ends cuando alcanzo ochenta botellas de cerveza. La cuarta vez que está cantando el coro comienza a gritar lo suficientemente fuerte que está un poco sorprendido cuando el espejo no se rompe.

 

Solo pasan siete minutos para que Jackson abra la puerta de manera brusca y lo fulmine con la mirada.

 

—Te matare, Stilinski — gruñe.

 

—Oh, hey, Jackson — Stiles dice de forma amigable —No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Quieres unirte? ¡Podríamos tener un sing-a-long!

 

—No — dice Jackson firmemente — Y si no te callas voy a cerrarte la boca con cinta adhesiva*

 

—Wow, lindo uso de verbos.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Ya sabes, usando cinta adhesiva como verbo…como sea, eso no importa —dice Stiles — Probablemente ni si quiera lo hiciste a propósito.

 

— ¿Piensas que soy un idiota, no es así? — Jackson pregunta, entrando a la habitación.

 

Stiles de hecho, no lo hace, pero eso quería implicar. Había una razón por la cual Lydia se había hecho pasar por estúpida durante años, Jackson tenía un inexplicable complejo de inferioridad.

 

Stiles da un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que su pulso se eleve para que Jackson piense que está asustado de él. La ansiedad no es fingida, porque todo depende de que acorrale a Jackson en el lugar preciso. Tiene que asegurarse de que él y la puerta estén a un lado de la barrera que va a crear, y Jackson bien contenido en el otro.

 

—No dije eso — Stiles dice.

 

—Puede que no saque un 110% como tú o Lydia, pero consigo 100 también —Jackson habla con enojo — No soy estúpido.

 

— ¿Se supone que eso me impresione? —Pegunta Stiles —Que seas lo suficientemente inteligente no te da tantos puntos como pareces pensar — retrocede hasta que choca contra la pared, y observa a Jackson acercarse — Eso solo significa que eres un estúpido por elección y no solo una víctima de nuestro siempre en declive, sistema educacional, lo que te hace más que un estúpido.

 

—Ni si quiera puedes insultarme como una persona normal ¿o sí? Dios, eres tan raro — Jackson dice, pero ahora parece casi entretenido, y eso no es lo que quiere Stiles. Él se cruza de brazos, y no se acerca más de la forma en la que Stiles lo necesita — ¿Por qué no te callas, antes de que en realidad vaya por la cinta adhesiva?

 

—Siempre recurres a la violencia. Quiero decir, está bien ser un bravucón ahora, eres el rey de la colina, pero esta clase de cosas nunca pasan de la secundaría* — Stiles le dice, su voz tomando una falsa dulzura que aprendió de Lydia, así que era seguro de que molestaría más a Jackson — ¿Qué hay de la universidad? ¿De verdad vas a seguir con esto? Siempre podrías unirte a una fraternidad supongo. Entonces vas a estar bien por otros cuatro años.

 

—Ves, justo ahí, Stilinski —Jackson gruñe — Aun estas tratando de ponerme en un estándar normal. Soy un hombre lobo, nunca voy a ser el chulo del pasado sobre el que puedes reinar en nuestra décima reunión de exalumnos. Siempre voy a ser así. Siempre.

 

—No estoy discutiéndolo — dice Stiles — Solo pienso que es triste como probablemente es cierto.

 

Jackson estrecho los ojos — No sabes nada de mí.

 

— ¿Es en serio? — Stiles se ríe — ¿Vas a actuar como si no te conociera? Jackson, hemos estado en las mismas escuelas desde el jardín de infancia. Me has estado molestando siempre. Así que si, a lo mejor tienes secretos ocultos, tal vez solo eres un pobre niño rico y debería tenerte lastima. Pero nunca dije que era una buena persona, y no quiero perder mi tiempo en alguien como tú.

 

— ¿Entonces porque ayudaste a que me salvaran? — pregunta Jackson.

 

La pregunta detiene por un segundo a Stiles, porque por un momento parece sincera.

 

—Por Scott, y por Lydia — dice Stiles.

 

—No te creo. Me hubieras salvado de todos modos. Te habrías quejado todo el tiempo, pero igual lo harías.

 

—Tú no lo hubieras hecho por mí. — Stiles le dice, porque al menos eso lo sabe con certeza.

 

—Probablemente no lo habría hecho — concuerda Jackson — Pero tal vez he cambiado. Y tal vez no eres tan inútil como siempre pensé, pero aun estarías mejor con nosotros. Serías más fuerte como parte de nuestra manada.

 

Stiles lo mira por un momento, tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Jackson. Lo que odia más a cerca de Jackson es que no son tan diferentes como a él le gustaría pensar, ambos aman a las personas que aman, y a joder con todo el mundo.

 

Trata de pensar que beneficio puede sacar Jackson de él uniéndose a la manada, no le cuesta mucho llegar a la única cosa que tienen en común, su amor por Lydia. El amor que Stiles le tiene a Lydia ha cambiado, transformado en algo casi mutuo, una especie de amistad que está seguro no arriesgaría por esperanza de algo más.

 

—Piensas que si me uno, Lydia me seguirá — Stiles concluye. Ella ha estado tratando duro de no involucrarse, pero se ha estado inclinando hacia la manada de Stiles, debido a él y a Allison. Stiles sabe que a menos que Jackson este en grave peligro, era más probable que ella lo ayudara a él que ha Jackson. Porque Jackson esta con Peter, aunque sea solo de forma tangente, y Lydia no ayudara a Peter si lo puede evitar.

 

Si Stiles y Jackson estuvieran del mismo lado, ella probablemente los seguiría. No era un mal plan.

 

—Por alguna razón ella se ha encariñado contigo — Jackson dice mordazmente.

 

—Lo está — concuerda Stiles — Nos juntamos todos los viernes para ver capítulos repetidos de Gossip Girl y hablar de chicos.

 

—Honestamente no puedo decir si eso es sarcasmo o no

 

—Es mitad y mitad — dice Stiles — Apuesto a que no estaría tan feliz si supiera que ayudaste a que me secuestraran.

 

—Ella no lo sabrá — Jackson gruñe, acercándose.

 

—Claro — Stiles dice, arrastrando la palabra. Solo necesita que Jackson se acerque unos cuantos metros — ¿Por qué nunca van a encontrar mi cuerpo? Porque esa es la única que cosa que me detendrá de decirle. Le prometí que sería honesto con ella, y me gusta cumplir _mis_ promesas.

 

—Si piensas que obtendrás a Lydia delatándome…

 

—Si piensas que simplemente con decirle la verdad tendría una oportunidad de conseguir eso — Stiles dice — entonces eres tú el que tiene problemas.

 

—Lydia y yo estamos bien — Jackson dice con rabia.

 

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. A ella no le agrada que estés en esta manada. No le agrada que estés cerca de Peter. Ella no quiere tener nada que ver en todo esto, y tú estás atascado porque no es un club del cual puedes salir, y estarías aún más jodido de lo que ya estas si te convirtieras en omega.

 

—Ella entiende porque elegí estar en esta manada.

 

— ¿Lo hace? — pregunta Stiles — ¿Y ella entiende porque pediste por esto en primer lugar? ¿Y la abandonaste el momento en que lo obtuviste? Tuviste el momento hermoso del amor lo vence todo, y recibí el mensaje, sé que nunca tuve una oportunidad. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, pero si piensas después de que te curaste todo se arregló, entonces en serio eres estúpido.

 

Jackson no ha notado que lo está guiando, pero ya se ha movido hasta la mitad de la habitación. Stiles está contra la pared al lado del baño, y Jackson está parado enfrente de él, junto enfrente de la puerta. Stiles tiene corazón, después de todo, y no está seguro cuanto tiempo estará atrapado Jackson. Lo último que puede hacer es estar seguro de que tiene todas las comodidades.

 

El temperamento de Jackson por fin gana y camina hacia Stiles. No llega tan lejos, porque Stiles deja que la ceniza de serbal se deslice por sus dedos hasta el piso. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y _desea_ que la barrera forme una línea curvada, un semi arco alrededor de Jackson.

 

Stiles abre los ojos justo en el momento para ver como Jackson es lanzado hacia atrás contra la puerta por la fuerza de la barrera que se estaba formando.

 

—Qué mierda — Jackson lo mira con incredulidad por un momento antes de que note la ceniza de serbal encerrándolo.

 

Jackson se pone de pie e instantáneamente golpea la barrera, pero se mantiene sólida. Stiles ríe mientras Jackson se recarga contra la pared invisible.

 

—Sabes que, Jackson, si eso de la fraternidad no funciona, podrías tener un futuro de mimo.

 

Jackson gruñe — Déjame salir, en este momento, Stilinski. 

 

—No — dice Stiles de manera simple — Así no es como va a ser esto.

 

Stiles empuja la pared, dando vueltas alrededor de la barrera, siendo cuidadoso de quedarse afuera de ella. —Ya no estas a cargo — dice — Es hora de mi lista de demandas.

 

—Has perdido la cabeza — Jackson dice — Derek te asesinara.

 

Stiles es lo suficientemente listo como para preocuparse por lo que Derek le puede hacer, pero aún tiene la mitad de se ceniza de serbal y no está preocupado de algún daño físico. Las amenazas de Derek ya no significan mucho. De hecho, encuentra el “Te arrancare la garganta, con mis dientes” adorable estos días.

 

Sin embargo no fue tan divertido el acto arrogante de hombre de las cavernas que resulto con él arrojado en la cajuela. Va a atrapar a Derek en un círculo de ceniza de serbal si es necesario.

 

— ¿Vamos a ser rápidos entonces, huh? — Stiles dice — Primero, voy a necesitar las llaves de tu Porsche.

 

Jackson lo mira detenidamente por un momento, antes de romper a reír. — Sí, seguro — dice — ¿Por qué no vienes para acá y las agarras?

 

—Porque prefiero que me las lances

 

— ¿Y por qué haría eso? — Jackson pregunta.

 

—Bueno, si no lo haces — Stiles dice, sonriendo abiertamente — Voy a poner en práctica el curso de diez minutos que me dio Lyda de cómo hacer puentes en tu coche de cincuenta mil dólares.

 

Jackson se puso un poco pálido. — No estás hablando en serio.

 

—Estoy hablando absolutamente en serio. Pienso que podría hacerlo. Es decir, sería divertido internarlo. Lo más probable es que cause mucho daño, por supuesto, aun si lo consiga o no, y ¿no habías dicho que tu padre te iba a hacer pagar por cualquiera futura reparación después del “incidente del Troll”? Tuviste que decirle que habías golpeado un poste de teléfono si mi memoria no me falla, y tu padre no estaba muy feliz.

 

Jackson lo fulmina con la mirada, viéndose como si quisiera ponerle las manos en cima. Stiles no esta tan delirante como para creer que podría ser así de valiente si la barrera de ceniza de serbal no estuviera entre ellos, pero lo está, y va a tomar toda la ventaja que pueda.

 

—Estas bien en una cosa, puede que Derek vuelva pronto, así que preferiría tener las llaves — dice casualmente — Oh, y tus zapatos.

 

—Tienes que estar bromeando — Jackson dice con incredulidad.

 

—Si estuviera bromeado, los sabrías, porque sería gracioso como el infierno — Stiles dice — Sé que esto es una ocasión extraña, pero este soy yo siendo mortalmente serio. Así que si quieres ver a tu precioso carro de nuevo vas a hacer lo que yo diga.

 

Jackson solo le mira furioso, así que Stiles le da un incentivo más — De otra manera — dice, arrastrando las palabras de forma dramática ؙ— va a encontrar un inoportuno final al borde de un barranco, a lo Un Experto en Diversiones.

 

—No lo harías — dice Jackson.

 

—He tenido unos días muy malos, y has hecho mi vida un infierno durante años. No creo que quieras probarme en esto. 

 

Jackson le arroja la billetera y celular, con más fuerza de la necesaria, así que Stiles se apresura en coger el teléfono y se asegura de que no se haya roto. Después Jackson procede a quitarse los zapados de forma enojada y se los lanza. Stiles tiene un recuerdo breve pero horrible a los años en los que jugaban al _dodgball*_ , pero se las arregla para que los zapatos no golpeen ningún órgano vital.

 

—Vas a pagar por esto, Stiles, espero que lo sepas — Jackson dice.

 

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, _me secuestraste_ — dice Stiles — Cuando yo lo hice, pusiste una orden de restricción en mi contra. Y ambos sabemos que mis intenciones eran mucho más honorables que las tuyas, así que deberías estar agradecido que esto es lo único que te voy a hacer. Te estas liberando con facilidad.

 

Stiles trata con fuerza de ponerse los zapatos de Jackson, pero se siente como una de las hermanastras malvadas de la Cenicienta tratando de forzar a la zapatilla de cristal. Simplemente no entra. — Oh por Dios — se queja — ¿Por qué tienes que tener unos pies diminutos de bailarina?

 

— ¡Hey! — Jackson protesta.

 

Stiles se rinde y se pone de pie guardándose la billetera de Jackson en el bolsillo trasero. — Bueno, diría que ha sido divertido, excepto que eres tu — Stiles dice — Tu manada debería de ser capaz de pasarte comida a través de la barrera, así que no morirás de hambre, aparte, ¡tienes el baño justo ahí! Todo lo que puedes necesitar. Disfruta el resto de tu vida aquí.

 

—Stiles, espera, en serio, piensa bien esto — Jackson dice, y se escucha como si realmente estuviera asustado — ¿Vas a tratar de manejar mi Porsche sin zapatos? La última vez muy a penas y pudiste manejarlo, realmente vas a lanzarlo por un barranco…y vas a estar en él cuando caiga.

 

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas preocupado.

 

—Lo estoy —Jackson gruñe — Porque Derek y Lydia me matarían si dejo que algo te pase. Mira, solo déjame salir. Y te llevare yo mismo a casa.

 

—Sí, seguro. ¿Qué tan crédulo crees que soy? —Stiles bufa —La única ventaja que tengo sobre ti es la ceniza de serbal. Estás loco si crees que te dejare salir. Toma su Nintendo DS de la cama, porque no va a dejar a ningún hombre atrás. — Y no voy a dejarte distraerme hasta que Derek llegue, tampoco, pero buen intento.

 

— ¡Stiles! — Jackson le llama, pero Stiles no mira vuelve a mirar hacia atrás. Camina directo a la puerta principal y empuja hacia afuera sorprendido de que este tan claro. Mira el teléfono de Jackson, y dice que son solo las cuatro de la tarde. Obviamente perdió todo el sentido del tiempo, porque pensó que al menos serían las ocho o las nueve.

El Sol lo toma desprevenido y tiene que recargarse contra la puerta por u momento, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente aunque no ayuda mucho. La luz quema de forma directa sus parpados. Todo lo está haciendo sentir mareado después de estar encerrado en la casa por tanto tiempo, pero no tiene el tiempo para ajustarse. Sale del porche y camina hacia el carro.

 

Escucha el aullido de Jackson en el momento en que se sienta en el lugar del piloto. — Mierda, mierda — Stiles murmulla, sus manos tiemblan mientras pone la llave en el switch de encendido.

 

No importa cuán lejos Derek se ha ido, no hay manera de que no haya escuchado eso, y Stiles sabe lo rápido que es. Enciende el coche y piza el acelerador, casi deteniéndolo mientras cambia direccionales y se dirige a la carretera.  

Escucha el aullido de respuesta de Derek detrás de él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para resonar en sus huesos, pero sigue avanzando.

 

Stiles alcanza en GPS y lo activa en el momento en que está a salvo en la carretera, y una alegre voz lo saluda. —Por favor, introduzca su destino.

 

—Beacon Hills — Stiles dice.

 

—Beacon Hills, Californa. Setenta y cinco punto ocho millas de la ubicación actual —Reporta la computadora — Esta hiendo en la dirección equivocada. De vuelta en el semáforo próximo.

 

Stiles ve el pequeño y abandonado camino a su derecha y sigue avanzando. De ninguna manera se va a detener ahí, parece el camino que tomarían en Rest Stop. Sus manos están temblando levemente en el volante y toma una respiración profunda, tratando de controlarse. Este carro gira con el más ligero toque. Es muy lejado a su Jeep, que normalmente requiere que gire el volante casi por completo solo para dar una vuelta de cuarenta y cinco grados.

 

—Recalculando. Esta hiendo en la dirección equivocada. — anuncia la computadora. — gire a la derecha.

 

—Sí, sí, no ahora — Stiles se enoja, viendo en el espejo retrovisor, esperando ver a Derek corriendo detrás de él.

 

—Recalcu…

 

Stiles golpea la consola, apagando el GPS. Porque de ninguna manera se va a devolver. Estos caminos secundarios son estrechos, y no piensa que tenga suficiente espacio entre él y Derek como para regresarse sin ser atrapado. Tiene que haber una plaza comercial en algún lado, con una entrada a la autopista. Solo tiene que seguir adelante.

 

Stiles deja que el reconfortante zumbido del motor lo calme, y empieza a ver el atractivo de este tipo de carros. Nunca elegiría algo tan llamativo por encima de su Jeep, porque su lealtad no se puede comprar, pero no significa que no puede disfrutar mientras dura.

 

Desafortunadamente, no dura mucho. A penas había recuperado la calma cuando un rebaño de ciervos sale corriendo fura de la línea de los arboles directo a él. Stiles sacude el volante, y es como si fuera una ficha en el hockey aéreo, deslizándose sin ningún problema por el asfalto y directo al borde del camino, levantando suciedad y barro durante unos metros antes de que el coche se detenga de forma brusca.

 

Stiles golpea el volante a pesar del cinturón de seguridad, que trata valientemente de detenerlo. Agarra el cinturón mientras se sienta de nuevo, jadeando porque el golpe le saco el aire. Sabe que va a tener un moretón cruzándole el pecho causado por el cinturón, y cuando se mira en el espejo puede ver que el lado derecho de su frente ya está cambiando de color, esparciéndose casi hasta su ojo.

 

—Peor huida del mundo— Murmulla. Mira hacia atrás ansiosamente antes de intentar encender el coche pero solo ronronea durante un segundo y después vuelve a morir. No piensa que está demasiado dañado, pero probablemente va a necesitar que lo remolquen. O, ya sabes, un hombre lobo para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la carretera.

 

Ninguna de las dos opciones le funciona en este momento, así que desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se tambalea fuera del carro. Echa un vistazo al camino y observa un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos, con gran letrero de neón apagado a elevándose veinte pies en el aire proclamándolo como _Mike´s Place._

Stiles gira hacia atrás mientras otro aullido se hace eco entre los árboles, y se da cuenta de que es lo que envió a los ciervos corriendo hacia la carretera. Sintieron un nuevo predador en los bosques, y tuvieron el sentido común de correr. Stiles decide seguir su ejemplo. Traga con fuerza y mira hacia el restaurante. No esta tan lejos como para no llegar a pie incluso cuando no tiene zapatos, es solo cuestión de si puede o no llegar ahí antes de que Derek lo encuentre.

 

Decide caminar en el asfalto en vez de la tierra, que podría estar escondiendo un número de cosas horriblemente antihigiénicas, como vidrio roto o jeringas usadas, pero incluso andando por la carretera casi lisa llega cojeando al restaurante. Es seguro que tiene llagas en los pies, lo que lo lleva a tararear _Another Day In Paradise._

Entonces tiene que hacer una nota mental para parar de compararse a sí mismo con mujeres ficticias, especialmente personajes transitorios de poca suerte delas canciones de Phil Collins y princesas de Disney.

 

Se para delante del restaurante y mira el cartel de “No Camiseta, No Zapatos, No Servicio”, el anuncio hace que se detenga tres minutos enteros pensando antes de tirar los pantalones demasiado largos de Derek hacia abajo sobre sus calcetines negros, decidiendo que no se notan mucho. Entra y se desliza en el primer reservado que ve, dobla sus brazos y los pone sobre la mesa dejando caer la cabeza sobre ellos con un gemido.

 

 Quiere dormir durante cinco años, pero solamente obtiene sesenta segundos antes de que un toque vacilante en el hombro lo haga que se sacuda y se siente. Parpadea por un momento hasta que la mujer a su lado se deja de ver borrosa, y ahora puede leer el alegre gafete “¡Hola, mi nombre es Marge!” Sujetado en su delantal

 

— ¿Estas en algún problema, cariño? — Marge pregunta suavemente, lo que le recuerda a Stiles que está en un lugar público, y que debería estar haciendo un esfuerzo de parecer una persona normal.

 

—No — Stiles dice, y se ríe torpemente. Pone sus manos debajo del mesón para que ella no note que están temblando. — Estoy bien. En serio. Totalmente bien.

 

— ¿Vienes solo? — pregunta, mirando a las ventanas, obviamente haciendo una rápida evaluación de los coches estacionados. Stiles sabe cómo funcionan las pequeñas ciudades habiendo crecido en una, pero esto es un lugar turístico. Duda que vaya a reconocer cada uno de los carros. — ¿Sin padres?

 

—Nop, solo yo — Stiles dice, aclarándose la garganta porque wow, sonaba como si tuviera trece — Estoy en viaje, viendo universidades. Acabo de graduarme, ya sabes.

 

—Ok — dice, mirándolo de forma escéptica, así que Stiles está bastante seguro de que aún no puede mentir de forma convincente a la gente ordinaria — ¿Qué vas a ordenar, entonces?

 

—Solo una coca-cola — Le dice.

 

—En camino, cariño — Dice, aun mirándolo sospechosamente.

 

Stiles la sigue con la mirada mientras camina hacia la cocina, porque ella está activando todos sus sentidos de buen samaritano. Normalmente no sería un problema, porque generalmente le agradan los buenos samaritanos, pero tiene dieciséis años, no tiene zapatos y con moretones, y ella tiene ese aire maternal, como si quisiera arroparlo y mejorar todo.

 

Tiene que irse de aquí antes de que atraiga más atención, y preferiblemente antes de que Derek lo encuentre. Sospecha que el restaurante es uno de esos famosos por sus “muy buenas” papas rizadas, así que no iba a ser imposible de encontrar.

 

Saca el celular de Jackson, dudando por un momento antes de marcar un número que se sabe de corazón y que casi nunca se atreve a llamar. Siente la intensa mirada de la camarera mientras espera que conteste, y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin contesta.

 

—Hey, soy Stiles. Estoy atascado en Arnold, en un restaurante llamado Mike´s Place — dice, tragando saliva a duras penas — ¿Puedes venir a recogerme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh por Dios, que este capitulo me costo!!! demasiados términos técnicos acerca de automoviles que no sabia como traducir, sobre todo porque en diferentes partes del mundo se dice de otro modo, así que...ah, como sea, si tienen dudas solo dejen un comentario y yo con gusto les explicare. Por supuesto eso también incluye algún error que se me haya pasado al editar el cap. 
> 
> *En la parte de la cinta adhesiva en ingles dice: "I´m going to duct tape your mouth shut" y no hay una forma de traducir eso en español.   
> *El dodgeball, es un juego en el que un equipo lanza pelotas al equipo contrario buscando golpear con ella a los otros alumnos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos!!! Estoy muy avergonzada por este hiatus, y les seré sincera todo era por procrastinar. Así que necesito que alguien sea mi beta, no solo por cualquier error de ortografía o cosas relacionadas con la literatura, es más por la necesidad que alguien me presione al punto de que me acose cada minuto con mensajes jajajaja. Si alguien esta interesad@ podría dejarme un mensaje en este capitulo con su correo electrónico, twitter o cualquier otra aplicación con la que nos podamos comunicar. Su recompensa será saber sobre cualquier actualización mucho antes de que se publique (obvio), además de futuros fic que ya tengo avanzados lol (no se preocupen la todo son Sterek)

— _Scott aquí, puedes uh, dejar un…oh hey, Allison, ¡espera!_

Stiles gira los ojos al mientras el melodramático correo de voz de Scott sigue sonando, terminando con el crujido de ropas moviéndose porque Scott persigue a Allison y se olvida de que está grabando. Scott no ha sido capaz de encontrar una forma de arreglar el mensaje, Stiles ha estado evitando arreglarlo por él solamente porque lo encuentra divertido.

 

Por supuesto, es menos divertido en este momento de lo que lo fue hace tres semanas.

 

Stiles deja caer el celular de Jackson en la mesa sin molestarse en dejar un mensaje, y se dice a si mismo de que está bien. Ya se las ingenió para conseguir un aventón a casa, así que no necesita a Scott. Sin mencionar que se las arregló para escapar por su cuenta de la sombría cabina de Derek, y eso es aún mejor. Tal vez la manada Derek aprenda a no meterse con él debido a Stiles, en vez de preocuparse de lo que Scott pueda o no hacer.

 

Va a tener que comenzar a cargar ceniza de serbal con él. Los hombres lobo no parecen darse cuenta de que esta ahí hasta que es demasiado tarde, y mientras que Stiles ha querido creer que no es necesario pelear contra ellos, obviamente ese ya no es el caso. Sabe que está en desventaja, así que necesita toda la ayuda que pueda.

 

Escucha el sonido de la campana cuando la puerta se abre, y todos los cabellos en la parte de atrás de su cuello se le erizan. Gira lentamente para mirar detrás de él y Derek viene caminando como si acabara de salir de un comercial de Calvin Klein, con lentes de sol tipo aviador de color marrón oscuro que no esconden muy bien la chispa roja cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

 

Stiles suspira y se encoge de hombros, devolviendo su atención a la envoltura de su popote. Derek se desliza en la cabina frente a él, y cruza las manos encima de la mesa. Stiles puede decir por la falsa y amplia sonrisa, que en realidad es más como si le enseñara los colmillos, que no está contento.

 

—Jaque mate — Stiles dice en saludo, levantando la coca-cola hacia él.

 

Derek levanta una ceja. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta, apoyándose en la mesa. — ¿Crees que alguien podría detenerme si te sacara de aquí?

 

—Creo que podría detenerte — Stiles dice, y le da un gran sorbo al refresco — Si haces tan solo un movimiento para tocarme, te atrapare en esta cabina indefinidamente con lo que me queda de ceniza de serbal.

Derek lo fulmina con la mirada, pero se relaja en el asiento. — ¿Dónde demonios has conseguido la ceniza de serbal?

 

—Me lo trajiste — Stiles dice — Estaba en el frasco de medicina.

 

—Estaba…— la expresión de Derek se vuelve rígida — Si eso estaba en el frasco, ¿Entonces, cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste Adderall?

 

Stiles se encoge de hombros, —No importa — dice — Es un poco tarde para que te estés preocupando ¿no crees?

 

—He estado preocupado desde que lo mencionaste — Derek sisea, apoyándose más en la mesa, solo un poco más cerca de lo que Stiles está cómodo. Si Derek lo agarra no está seguro de que pueda usar la ceniza de serbal para separarlos. — Es por eso que mande a Érica y Jackson a tu casa para conseguirlo. No sabía que tenías señuelos escondidos, pero supongo que debí sospecharlo.

 

—Sí, de hecho, debiste hacerlo — concuerda Stiles — Te dije que no era buena idea meterse con mis cosas. Nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar.

 

—Hablando de cosas que encontré — Derek dice secamente — Encontré el Porsche de Jackson parado a un lado del camino. No sabes nada de eso, ¿cierto?

 

—Tiene suerte de no lo lanzara por un acantilado — Stiles le dice.

 

—Tienes suerte de que _tú_ no te fueras por un acantilado. No deberías de haber estado conduciendo. — Derek dice, y aunque su voz se mantiene estable Stiles alcanza a ver el destello rojo en ellos.

 

—Sí, bueno, no debiste de meterme en tu maletero — Stiles dice.

 

La mandíbula de Derek se aprieta, Stiles lo mira con aprensión, pensando que es extraño que Derek nunca se mueva. Siempre se queda tan quieto, hasta que el momento en el que tiene algo que hacer, y entonces se mueve más rápido de lo que él puede seguir.

 

—Vas a dejar salir a Jackson — Derek dice, después de un momento. No se disculpa por lo de la cajuela, Stiles sabe que no debería haber esperado una.

 

— ¿Oh, estas pidiendo favores ahora?— pregunta.

 

— ¿Parecía que estaba preguntando? — Derek gruñe, pero retrocede cuando la camarera se acerca, dándole a Stiles otra Coca-Cola, aunque la suya aún está más que medio llena.

 

Ella mira a Derek con recelo y luego se acerca a Stiles — Cariño, ¿este hombre te está molestando? — pregunta, con voz baja como para que Derek no escuche. A juzgar por la sonrisita arrogante, Derek esa escuchando. Por supuesto.

 

—Sí — Stiles dice, solo para ver lo ojos de Derek ensancharse — Pero es familia, así que supongo que tengo que soportarlo.

 

La camarera todavía parece cautelosa, pero se ríe — Muy bien entonces — dice — Hazme saber si necesitas otra cosa.

 

— ¿Familia?  — Derek dice secamente.

 

—Eres mi primo, ¿recuerdas, Miguel? — Stiles pregunta — ¿O prefieres que le pase una nota en mi servilleta que diga “He sido secuestrado, por favor envía ayuda”? Porque podría hacerlo. Me han dicho que tengo don para el dramatismo.

 

—No te preocupes Puede que la ayuda ya esté en camino. — Derek dice, y deja su teléfono en la mesa antes de deslizarlo hacia Stiles — tu padre ha llamado como diez veces en la última hora. Los mensajes varían entre “Hey, chico, solo para comprobar que estas bien” a “Si descubro si no te has quedado con Scott estas castigado de por vida”

 

—Genial. Gracias por esto — Stiles dice, agarrando el teléfono de Derek con frustración para llamar al número de su padre. El teléfono suena pero nadie contesta, y Stiles se traga el pánico de una forma tan dramática que Derek se tensa. Puede que Scott no conteste su teléfono un ochenta y nueve por ciento de las veces, pero su padre siempre lo hace.

 

Le devuelve el celular a Derek después de darse ánimos mentalmente para convencerse a sí mismo de que su padre no está en algún tipo de problema. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, porque su padre está bien. La razón más probable por la cual él no contestaría es si había dejado la conferencia temprano para volver a casa.

 

—Bueno, para que “castigado de por vida” es la ganadora. — Stiles dice — Lo que es bastante irónico, porque nunca me ha castigado por ninguna de las otras cosas locas que he hecho que han sido realmente mi culpa.

 

—Entonces tal vez esto es exactamente lo que necesitas — Derek dice — Vámonos.

 

—No va a ningún lugar contigo — dice Stiles — Pensé que estaba claro con la amenaza de “te encerrare aquí indefinidamente”. Pensé que era bastante _badass_ de mi parte, pero puedo intentarlo de nuevo, por si no lo entendiste.

 

—Jackson aún está atrapado — Derek dice, y Stiles puede notar que está luchando por mantener su voz calmada — Y necesito llevarte a casa antes de que tu padre de la alerta ámbar.

 

—De hecho estaba deseando usar esta oportunidad para probar un experimento. — Stiles dice — Tengo curiosidad si seguirá atrapado aunque regrese a Beacon Hills. Quiero decir, ¿es algo de proximidad? ¿O, es como un interruptor? ¿Una vez que esta encendido, se queda así hasta que alguien lo apague? Quisiera saberlo.

 

—Sus padres van a notar que no está — Derek dice de forma apresurada — y si tu estas desaparecido también, probablemente van a llegar a la conclusión equivocada, considerando lo que paso la última vez.

 

—Sí, pero la última vez Jackson era un lagarto controlado mentalmente por la noche, y un estúpido co-capitán de Lacrosse por el día — Stiles dice — Esta vez es tu pequeño soldado, y no lo vas a dejar decir nada en contra de mí, porque yo podría decir cosas peores de ti.

 

—Bien— Derek dice firmemente — déjalo ahí. Derribare la pared para sacar a Jackson, lo que sea. Pero voy a llevarte a casa. Vámonos.

 

—Creo que ser un Alfa se te ha subido a la cabeza — Stiles dice — es como si pensaras que solo por decir las cosas como si fueran ordenes todo el mundo va a hacer lo que tú quieras. Pero no soy tu beta, Derek. Puedes decirme que hacer tan a menudo como quieras, no va a cambar nada.

 

—No te voy a dejar manejar así — Derek gruñe, alargando la mano y atrapando la muñeca de Stiles. Lo hace tan rápido que Stiles no tiene tiempo de montar la barrera.

 

—Suéltame — dice, y su voz es extrañamente calmada.

 

—Te dejare ir cuando empieces a ser razonable — Derek dice.

 

— ¿Yo? ¿Ser razonable? — Stiles pregunta, soltando una carcajada. La cabeza de la camarera se giró hacia ellos, viéndose preocupada otra vez, así que Stiles se muerde el labio para calmarse. — Claro. ¿Así que ahora debo de confiar en ti?

 

—Lo que sea que pienses de mi — Derek dice — Sabes que no te haría daño.

 

— ¿Realmente piensas que nunca me has hecho daño? — pregunta Stiles, y ahora él se inclina sobre la mesa, forzando a Derek a encontrarse con sus ojos. Derek suelta su muñeca como si lo hubiera quemado — Entiendo que sientas una responsabilidad, o algo así, pero no necesito que me lleves a casa. El plan B ya está en camino. Puedes inter con la conciencia limpia, porque no necesito tu ayuda.

 

Stiles saca las llaves de Jackson de su bolsillo trasero y se las lanza a Derek, quien las coge fácilmente en el aire — Listo — dice — No más paseos en el Porsche de Jackson, ¿Eso te hace feliz? ¿Te puedes irte ya?

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres que haga? Porque la camarera está llamando a la policía — Derek dice, viéndose más tranquilo, como si pensara que ha ganado — Ella piensa que eres más joven de lo que en realidad eres y que soy una especie de depredador.

 

— ¿En serio? — Stiles pregunta sarcásticamente — ¿Y a que otras horrendas conclusiones ha llegado? ¿Piensa que me han secuestrado, tal vez?

 

—Stiles, realmente no... — Derek comienza.

 

— ¿No qué? — Stiles lo interrumpe con frialdad.

 

—Sabes que te iba a dejar ir — Derek dice — Esto solo era un ejercicio, una pequeña misión de entrenamiento.

 

—Eso habría requerido mi consentimiento — Stiles dice, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa antes de levantarse casualmente y salir de la cabina. Le dejo a la mesera una propina de cuarenta dólares, porque es el dinero de Jackson y ella se lo merece más.   Ella se voltea a mirarlo, parece que quiere detenerlo así que se apresura a salir.

 

Derek lo sigue.

 

— ¿Hasta dónde crees que vas a llegar? — Derek demanda — La policía va a llegar pronto, ¿Qué les vas a decir cuando lleguen? No tienes ninguna identificación, ni si quiera tienes zapatos, ¿Cómo vas a explicar…

 

—Tal vez diga que fui secuestrado por Derek Hale — Stiles dice, mientras se abre camino por la calle hacia donde está el Porsche de Jackson. Se detiene una vez que están fuera del estacionamiento y se da la vuelta — Sabes que estoy jodido si no lo hago, si sigo mintiendo por ti. ¿Lo entiendes, cierto? Mi papá ya sospecha que algo pasa; ya debe estar de camino a casa. Si tengo suerte, le ganare en llegar, pero sé que no debo contar en mi suerte. Así que muchas gracias, Derek. Soy el daño colateral de sus pequeñas guerras una vez más.

 

Derek se detiene a unos pocos metros de él, viéndose incomodo, y enojado por estar incomodo — Nunca te dije que mintieras por mí.

 

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste — Stiles se ríe — ¡Me has estado pidiendo que mienta por ti desde que nos conocimos! Y lo entiendo, lo hago, sé que no tenemos otra opción. Pero no debería de ser así de difícil, y no estoy seguro de que pueda seguir haciéndolo.

 

—Entonces para — Derek dice — Podemos decirle a tu padre si eso es lo que quieres. Puedes decirle que te secuestre, decirle lo que soy. Siempre ha sido tu elección.

 

—Te encantaría eso, ¿verdad? — dice Stiles, dando un paso firme hacia el hombre lobo — Porque no sabes qué hacer si no tienes algo con lo cual pelear. Pero no voy a meter a mi padre en todo esto, solo para que te puedas entretener.

 

—Stiles — Derek gruñe — No me refería a eso. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Primero este molesto porque piensas que quiero que mientas, después te enojas porque te digo que digas la verdad.

 

Derek da un paso hacia él y Stiles tuerce la tapa de la botella abriéndola y derramando su contenido en el suelo, la ceniza se reacomodo alrededor de él, justo en el momento en el que la mano de Derek pudo haberlo sujetado. Derek se hace para atrás sorprendido, y el corazón de Stiles se acelera mientras lucha para mantener la barrera.

 

—Detente — Stiles dice.

 

—Como si tuviera otra opción — murmura Derek.

 

—No es muy divertido, ¿cierto? — pregunta Stiles, tropezando hacia atrás. Llevándose la ceniza con él. Es como si fuera su propio escudo de fuerza. Como salido de Star Trek. Pero no es la misma sensación que con Jackson, no siente confianza, ni más seguro.

 

Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, manteniéndose al borde de los árboles y vigilando la carretera por si viene un auto. Deben de estar en el borde exterior de Arnold porque está casi desierto, ni si quiera pude ver turistas que hayan venido a visitar el parque o la ciudad. Pero esta justo al aire libre, si Derek no estaba mintiendo y la mesera realmente llamo a la policía, van a tener muchos problemas que no necesitan.

 

Escucha a Derek caminando detrás de él, haciendo sonidos extraños y bajos que casi se convierten en gruñidos cada vez que topa con la barrera.

 

—Va a ser suficientemente malo si la policía me atrapa, deberías irte de aquí — die Stiles, cuando el atrofiado sentido común de Derek no aparece para hacerlo correr.

 

—Debemos salir de aquí — Derek concuerda — Creo que puedo hacer que el Porsche funcione, solo deja que…

 

—No — Stiles dice.

 

—Tus pies están _sangrando_ , Stiles — Derek gruñe, como si la debilidad de Stiles le ofende directamente — Detén esto. Esto no es lo que quería.

 

— ¿Entonces qué era? — Stiles grita, dándose la vuelta en frustración. — ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? Porque tenías razón, ¿okay? Scott no va a venir por mí, al igual que no vino cuando estaba recibiendo una paliza por el abuelo de Allison, al igual que no vino cuando le llame desde la piscina…

 

—Yo no… — Derek empieza, y es extraño, verlo sin palabras. Casi nunca habla, pero cuando lo hace es conciso y deliberado.

 

—Tu… realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? — Stiles pregunta, y no sabe por qué, pero eso lo enoja más. Tal vez es porque, lo que sea que Derek está haciendo, lo está _intentando_ , y Stiles no quiere sentir simpatía por él ahora mismo. — ¿Y tú le quieres enseñar a Scott como ser un buen líder? Le da un nuevo significado a aquellos que no pueden hacer, enseñan.

 

—Stiles…

 

— ¿Saber por qué Gerard me secuestro? Era un mensaje, eso es todo. No se preocupaba por mí. Solo le importaba lo que le haría a Scott. — Stiles dice. — Así que, todo fue más agradable y al menos nadie me golpeo, pero el concepto es el mismo.

 

—No te atrevas a comprarme con él— le gruñe Derek.

 

— ¡Entonces madura! — Stiles grita — Si tienes un problema con Scott, ¡ve con Scott! Porque estoy empezando a lamentar conocerlos a ustedes dos.

 

—Esto nunca ha sido sobre Scott — Derek grita de vuelta — ¡Esto es sobre ti!

 

Stiles se congela como si lo hubieran golpeado. — ¿Qué? — susurra.

 

—Casi haces que te maten — Derek gruñe — y no es la primera vez.

 

—Entonces, ¿esto era para darme a _mí_ una lección? — Stiles pregunta de forma incrédula — ¿Qué? ¿Qué si hago algo estúpido me vas a encerrar como Rapunzel en una mansión aislada de la sociedad?

 

—Sí…no…eso no es…— Derek tartamudea de la frustración — Elegiste a Scott. Lo entiendo, y está bien. Pero si vas a estar en su manada, entonces Scott necesita asegurarse de que tiene tu espada. Y no lo está haciendo, Stiles. Sabes que no.

 

—No es…no es como que escogí a Scott — Stiles dice — Nunca hubo una elección. Es solo, solo termine con él por default. Así ha sido siempre.

 

—No tiene que ser siempre así, — Derek dice, acercándose. Stiles casi puede sentir como la barrera de cenizas de cerval haciendo ondas cada vez que Derek

Presiona contra ella, pero lo empuja hacia atrás como paso con Jackson.

 

Stiles traga con fuerza y retrocede, preguntándose si él está haciendo esto, si esta dejando que Derek le haga esto, dejándolo entrar en su mente. Intenta que la línea se mantenga firme pero Derek lo está mirando de una manera como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, como si _importara_ , como si fuera Allison para alguien.

 

Stiles puede sentir el momento en el que su mente cede ante la resistencia de Derek, la barrera que construyo es empujada hacia él como ondas para que Derek pueda entrar. Los labios de Derek capturas los suyos, con una amabilidad que el hombre lobo nunca había tenido con él, yo todo se siente como si estuviera pasando en cámara lenta—si se hubiera imaginado como sería besar a Derek, no habría sido algo como esto. Las manos de Derek se cierran sobre su cintura para acercarlo más a él, desestabilizándolo hasta que tiene que poner sus manos en la camisa de Derek para poderse mantener de pie.

 

Gime cuando Derek se aleja, halando ligeramente su labio inferior con los dientes, y Stiles no sabe lo que debería de hacer. No sabe si debería besarlo de vuelta, o empujándolo, o correr lo más rápido que pueda.

 

Bueno, eso no es cierto. Sabe que debería correr, pero, él nunca corre cuando debería.

 

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — jadea, la mayoría de su peso aun apoyado en Derek. La manera en la que lo está sosteniendo, no le deja otra manera más que aferrarse a él.

 

No obtiene una respuesta, pero de repente hay una masa peluda y borrosa en una chaqueta azul chocando contra el costado de Derek. Stiles tabalea hacia el árbol mientras Derek y Scott dan volteretas uno sobre el otro hacía los árboles, Derek transformándose a medio camino para que cuando termine sometiendo a Scott este completamente transformado.

 

— ¡Paren! — Stiles grita, impulsándose contra el árbol para tratar y meterse entre ellos.

 

Scott no escucha. Gruñe y de alguna manera quita a Derek de encima. En otro momento, Stiles estaría impresionado. Ahora solo está entrando en pánico, busca por los restos de la ceniza de serbal para poder separarlos, pero los dejo desvanecerse con el viento con el beso de Derek. No puede encontrar ningún rastro ahora.

 

Se resbala y cae sobre una mano caminando por el irregular terreno, antes de levantarse y arrojarse delante de Derek justo antes de que Scott pueda golpearlo de nuevo. — ¡Scott, para! — grita.

Scott se detiene, pero no se transforma de vuelta. Sus ojos ámbar lo miran como lo hacían las primeras veces que Scott se trasformaba, furiosos y salvajes, de un abrasador oro brillante. — ¿Por qué lo defiendes? — Scott reclama enojado — Encontré a Jackson donde lo dejaste. Me lo dijo lo que te hicieron.  

 

—Solo estaban jugando con nosotros, estoy bien — Stiles dice, no quitándose de en medio de ellos —déjalo ir, ok?

 

— ¿Dejarlo ir? — Pregunta Scott de forma incrédula — No, Stiles. Esto ha durado bastante, y Derek ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez. No puede _tomarte_ como si nada. 

 

—No puede — concuerda Stiles — y no lo volverá a hacer. ¿Lo harás, Derek? — Derek gruñe detrás de él, obviamente no habiéndose molestado en cambiar el tampoco. Stiles lo voltea a verlo. — Así que, ahí lo tienes. Todo solucionado.

 

— ¿Por qué estas…? — Scott empieza, frunciendo el ceño con una concentración que lo hace cambiar a humano otra vez sin quererlo — He estado enfermo de preocupación, Stiles, y tu estas... ¿Ahora estas saliendo con Derek? ¿Planeaste esto, Stiles?

 

Scott se ve como si eso realmente es una posibilidad, Stiles trata de no tomárselo de forma personal, porque Scott ha visto el beso—y si Stiles no sabe lo que el beso significa entonces mucho menos Scott lo sabe. Trata de entender como esa clase de escena pueda ser malinterpretada.

 

Pero esta hasta el límite del estrés y su mente esta en veinte al mismo tiempo, un momento en un una y al siguiente ya no está ahí, le arden los pies, los huesos le duelen y está demasiado despierto pero más cansado que esa semana en donde trato de averiguar cuanto podría estar sin dormir.

 

Así que Scott acusándolo de conspirar con Derek a sus espaldas es la gota que derrabo el vaso.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? — Pregunta — Porque entre los dos, no soy el que es conocido por hacer planes solo. Mientras respondas tu maldito teléfono, yo siempre, _siempre_ te digo todo, y te arrastro conmigo.

 

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — Scott pregunta, sus ojos brillando ámbar de nuevo. — si no hubiera sido por ti entonces…

 

Scott deja de hablar antes de que termine la acusación, palideciendo cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo. Stiles se pregunta su el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose es lo que hace a Scott detenerse, pero ambos saben que no se detuvo a tiempo.

 

—Entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado — Stiles termina quedamente, y las palabras le roban el aliento. Trastabilla al dar un paso hacia atrás mientras trata de respirar, pero el aire sigue saliendo, porque no tiene defensa contra la verdad. De repente se siente enfermo, y tan exhausto que muy puede seguir de pie. Empieza a perder el equilibrio y Derek se estira para alcanzarlo, pero Scott lo detiene, poniéndose entre ellos con un gruñido.

 

Todo este tiempo, Stiles estaba convencido de que conocía su postura. Podía escuchar a Érica decir que Scott estaba mejor sin él y ni si quiera le importó, porque le creía a Boyd. Se supone que tenían que ser inseparables, incluso cuando estaban separados. No existía Scott sin Stiles. No Stiles sin Scott.

 

Salvo que ahora se pregunta si talvez a estado equivocado todo este tiempo. Tal vez la verdadera razón de todo esto es lo poco que encajaba, si eso es lo que Derek se había propuesto a enseñarles, no lo sabía.

 

Escucha el rugido de un carro en la carretera detrás de ellos, y se voltea, preocupado de que pueda ser la policía. En su lugar es un midnight blue BMW Z4, dejando un rastro de caucho quemado cuando se detiene repentinamente justo a lo largo del borde de la carretera.

 

La puerta del copiloto se abre, y ahí esta Lydia Martin, viéndose resplandeciente mientras se inclina a través del interior con una mano en la manija de la puerta y otra en el volante. — Mete tu culo en el coche, Stilinski.

 

—Stiles — Scott dice en confusión, viéndose perplejo y herido, y Stiles tiene que luchar contra su instinto de no responder, no explicar, no ayudar, para no _mejorar_ las cosas. Es lo que siempre ha hecho.

 

Derek no dice nada, solamente se da la vuelta y desaparece en las sombras entre los árboles. Pero de alguna forma eso es peor.

 

—Stiles, — apresura Lydia, su voz cortando sus pensamientos. Se gira para mirarla, y ella arquea una ceja en duda. Stiles camina hacia ella, colapsando en el asiento y cerrando la puerta. No gira para ver a Scott, o tratar de observar el retroceso de Derek. Solo le pone el seguro a la puerta y se inclina hacia atrás.

 

Lydia bufa y encendiendo el coche, sacándolos a la carretera —¿Quieres decirme que demonios está pasando? —pregunta, toda falsa dulzura — Porque vi el Porsche de Jackson abandonado al lado de la carretera. ¿Debería de preocuparme por eso?

 

—Jackson está bien — Stiles dice — Solo que robe su auto y lo deje atrapado en un círculo de cenizas de serbal.

 

—Voy a necesitar más que eso — dice Lydia, su voz tan fría que Stiles lucha por no tener un escalofrió.

—Derek y su manada me secuestraron

 

—¿Te secuestro? — pregunta, y su voz sigue igual de fría, pero esta vez Stiles no piensa que está dirigida a él. — De todo lo estúpido… ¿Cuándo paso esto?

 

—Está bien, estoy bien. Mira, te mostrare como llegar a la cabaña. Dejare salir a Jackson.

 

—Hmm, no — Lydia dice con delicadeza, y sus ojos no se desvían del camino —Déjalo que se ponga nervioso. Eso es lo que se merece por no decirme que iba a secuestrarte. Siempre puedo regresar y dejarlo salir después, si me apetece.

 

—Bueno, ¿Entonces puedes darle esto, si lo haces? — pregunta Stiles, y deja la cartera en la guantera.

 

Lydia le da un vistazo antes de que sus labios curven en una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo lograste para quitársela a Jackson?

 

—Amenace al amor de su vida

 

—¿Me amenazaste?

 

—Su Porsche — Stiles dice, y trata de imprimir el aire chulesco de siempre, pero no cree lograrlo porque Lydia no muerde el anzuelo.

 

—Eso funcionaría — dice, sacudiéndolos cuando toma una curva cerrada yendo alrededor de 50 millas por hora.

 

—Probablemente debí preguntar esto cuando te llamé — Stiles dice, agarrándose fuertemente a la puerta del carro. — Pero, ¿tan siquiera tienes licencia de manejo?

 

—Nope — le responde, sin embargo, va caminado velocidades como una profesional cuando toman otra vuelta cerrada — Pero papi me dio esto por mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis de todos modos, así que pensé que le debería sacar provecho.

 

Stiles ríe, sintiendo todo el estrés dejarlo, sabe que no está libre de peligro aun, pero por primera vez desde que lo metieron en la cajuela siente que puede respirar.

 

—Gracias por venir. No estaba seguro que lo harías. 

 

—Dije “cuando quieras” — Lydia dice secamente — aunque con los problemas que te metes, no estoy segura si quiero hacer esa clase de compromiso.

 

—Lo siento — él dice, y da una risa ahogada. Recarga su cabeza en la ventana y cierra los ojos por un momento, porque además de Derek, Lydia es la última persona que quiere que lo vea llorar. — Es solo que no había nadie más.

 

Lydia le echa un vistazo, antes de regresar la mirada al camino. Presiona con más fuerza en acelerador, y los árboles pasan tan rápido que parecen pintados con acuarelas.

 

—Cuando quieras — ella dice, y suena como una declaración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y alguien pueda ser mi beta.  
> OJO: sería de gran ayuda si tienes almenos una noción de Ingles porque suelo quedarme estancada en algunos Slangs propios de estados unidos que no cuentan con una propia interpretación en español.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero miren quien hizo aparición otra vez!!!! Sho!!! asdasdasdas  
> Disfrútenlo, pero antes:  
> Unconditional_S te respondí en los comentarios, pero no se si lo has visto...así que, me encantaría que fueras mi Beta!!! Así que por favor deja tu facebook, o twitter, o...instragram??? donde sea que pueda contactarte para ponernos de acuerdo :)

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? — reclama Lydia. — Tenía planes hoy, ¿Sabes? Involucraban nuevos zapatos.

Stiles hace una mueca de dolor por el tono de voz, pero sabía que esto se avecinaba. Lydia le había permitido casi diez minutos de silencio antes de que prácticamente se retorciera con preocupación. La preocupación después se convirtió en molestia, porque no le gustaba estar preocupada. A Stiles no le molesta el enojo, le gusta la forma única que tiene Lydia de hablar corazón-a-corazón, porque no cree ser capaz de soportar amabilidad en este momento.

—¿Imagino que no lo dejaras estar si te digo que lo dejes estar? — pregunta Stiles.

—No, pero tendía que llamar a los Guinness — Lydia dice — porque tu no queriendo hablar tiene que ser algún tipo de record.

—Es solo que no entiendo qué demonios paso — Stiles dice con vehemencia, apartando su ojos del camino para mirar a Lydia. — Cuando Scott y yo lo hicimos había una razón verdadera detrás de ello. Las razones de Derek por otro lado…no tienen sentido.

—¿Y cuáles son esas razones?

Stiles se desploma en el asiento, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente dándole sentido a sus pensamientos. —Dijo que lo estaba haciendo para darle una lección a Scott, después me dijo que era para protegerme, entonces actuó como si esas dos cosas fueran la misma, y después me beso. 

Lydia pisa el freno abruptamente. La fuerza lanza a Stiles hacia delante, pero es detenido por el cinturón, mira por el espejo retrovisor agradecido porque no haya nadie detrás de ellos.

—¡Lydia! — se queja.

—¿Y él _qué_? — Lydia demanda, y está usando su tono peligroso, el que uso cuando uno de los maestros cuestiona sus ensayos, o Jackson trata de cancelar una cita.

—¿Dijo que trataba de protegerme? — Stiles trata de que Lydia deje el tema.

No lo hace.

—Ese bastardo en serio tuvo el valor…Oh, lo voy a matar — sisea —Todo este tiempo para finalmente actuar como hombre y admitirlo, ¿lo hace después de esto?

—¿Qué? —Stiles pregunta, frunciendo el ceño mientras Lydia vuelve a conducir. Toma la manija de la puerta porque Lydia está dejando su enojo en la carretera — ¿Finalmente admitir qué?

—Admitir que tiene un crush contigo como una niña de catorce años. O, ya sabes, como tú lo hacía conmigo. — Lydia dice, como si esto no fuera una revelación, como si esto fueran _viejas noticias_.

—¿Qué? — Stiles demanda de nuevo.

—¿Nunca has notado que él te busca? — pregunta Lydia — ¿Más que a Scott? ¿Quién es supuestamente su “hermano” ahora y todo eso? 

—Sí, pero solo porque Scott no le daría ni la hora. Y también porque probablemente le gusta empotrarme contra las cosas, y regañarme, y tratarme como un niño estúpido — dice Stiles — Lo que sea que piensas que sabes, Lydia, estas totalmente equivocada.

—Oh, cariño, no lo estoy. Sus técnicas serían más adecuadas para un hombre de las cavernas, pero él obviamente ha estado colado por ti hace meses. Y no es que no lo apruebe, siempre y cuando olvidemos la situación del secuestro, porque él es hermoso. Pero también se comporta como un acosador y su único familiar vivo es un asesino en serie.

—No creo que sea así, quiero decir, ¿Lo has visto, cierto? Y me conoces. Así que, creo que solo quiere que me huna a su manada.

Lydia frunce los labios. —Tu autoestima necesita trabajo. Esto es parcialmente mi culpa, desde que he pasado los últimos seis años pensando que era un perdedor. 

—Gran charla

—¿Estaba equivocada, okay? — dice Lydia —Y no admito eso muy seguido. O nunca.

Stiles la miro boquiabierto. —¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte — explica — Excepto yo. Aun no te quiero. Solo para que quede claro.

—Sí, lo sé — Stiles rueda los ojos — No te preocupes, ya te superé.

—Como sea, el punto es, los sentimientos de Derek no están en duda. Los tuyos lo están. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Stiles sabe que le debe una verdadera respuesta, que se la debe así mismo—pero no tiene una. Cierra los ojos. —Solo quiero dormir — termina diciendo.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza, dejándolos regresar al no tan incómodo silencio hasta que se detienen en frente de su casa. El corazón de Stiles de detiene cuando ve la patrulla de su padre en la entrada para coches, pero Lydia solo mueve su cabello hacia un lado de forma impaciente, ignorante de su muerte inminente.

Suspira y se fuerza a salir del coche. Camina alrededor del coche y en ese momento Lydia baja la ventana del conductor y lo detiene por la muñeca, acercándolo gentilmente.

—Quiero que me prometas algo — dice, girando sus ojos hacia él como hermosos, mortíferos rayos laser — Solo…aléjate de ellos, de todos ellos, hasta que averigües que es lo que _tú_ quieres.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema — Stiles dice — Estoy seguro que mi papá me va a poner en arresto domiciliario.

Lydia sonríe — Genial — dice, y acelera en su BMW como si fuera una especie de James Bond.

Stiles suspira y camina hacia la puerta, cojeando ligeramente por las ampollas en sus pies. No llega muy lejos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y su padre baja corriendo las escaleras de entrada, viéndose más enojado de lo que Stiles lo ha visto en toda su vida.

—Maldita sea, Stiles — dice con la voz ronca, antes de tomar a Stiles en sus brazos. Stiles se deja caer contra él, tomando consuelo en uno de los increíbles abrazos de su padre, anqué el tono de su padre promete que no va ser tan sencillo —Gracias a Dios que estas bien. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que preocupado que estaba?

John se separa lo suficiente para ver bien a Stiles, y en vez de tranquilizarse, solo logra preocuparse más. —¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Nadie— Stiles dice rápidamente — Solo tuve un rato de mala suerte. Estoy bien, papá, en serio. ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?

John medio escucha mientras agarra gentilmente la barbilla de Stiles para mirarle los ojos. Su expresión endureciéndose cada segundo que pasa. — Es solo una hora de vuelo desde Napa — dice entre dientes — Logre abordar un avión después de la segunda llamada que no contestaste.

—Sí, lo siento por eso — Stiles dice — Veras estaba…

—Entremos a la casa — su padre le interrumpe, viéndose a un molesto, Stiles sospecha que es porque su padre sabe que estaba a punto de mentir.

Su padre no espera una respuesta porque lo arrastra hasta la casa y lo sienta en el sofá, antes de sentarse en la orilla de la mesa de café justo delante de él. La expresión de su padre es fija y dura, la clase de expresión que solamente se molesta en usar cuando se trata de sospechosos.

Stiles traga saliva e intenta mantenerle la mirada — Así que… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —pregunta.

—No — su padre dice, y su voz calmada es la que preocupa más a Stiles. — Antes de que te pregunte de nuevo que paso, quiero decirte lo que sé hasta ahorita para evitar confusiones. Empezaremos con la llamada que recibí de uno de mis oficiales. Encontraron tu Jeep abandonado en la Reserva, y lucía como si hubiera estado ahí por un tiempo. Así que intente llamarte al número que me diste para el celular de Scott, pero por alguna razón seguía sonando el buzón de voz de Derek Hale. Después trate con Melissa, e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que no te ha visto en días.

Stiles extiende las manos sobre sus rodillas y respira entrecortadamente, tratando de temblar lo menos posible mientras su mente piensa una excusa. El Jeep es su orgullo y su padre lo sabe, él nunca lo dejaría ahí para servir de mini-hostal para cualquier criatura salvaje que se lo topara.

No a menos que no tuviera opción.

Las mejores mentiras, Stiles sabe, vienen de la verdad, pero no puede decir que fue secuestrado sin hacer que su padre se convierta en un hombre consumido por la venganza que caza personas imaginándose a sus secuestradores inexistentes. No dejara que su padre sea el que sufra por esto, y no desperdiciara el tiempo del departamento del Sheriff. Pero no puede traicionar los secretos de Derek, incluso ahora.     

—Y ni siquiera pienses en mentirme — John dice, su tono de voz afilado le provoca un gesto de dolor —Porque esta vez te atrape, chico. Estas cubierto de moretones, estas temblando, no traes zapatos, y esa no es tu ropa. Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando contigo, en este instante. No más mentiras.

No más mentiras, piensa Stiles, y es un pensamiento tan horroroso que repentinamente no puede respirar. La verdad no debería de ser así de aterradora, tiene dieciséis, no debería de cargar con esto solo. No debería de mentir tanto que se ha convertido en su base. Sus mentiras solían ser una broma entre su padre y él, solían reírse de ellas porque Stiles siempre se delataba. Su padre siempre sabía la verdad, sin importar si mentía o no, así que nunca importo realmente.

—No puedo — susurra, porque no le puede decir la verdad, pero sabe que tampoco puede mentir. No hay historias que pueda crear que tenga sentido — No puedo decirte, ¿de acuerdo? Es mejor así, tienes que confiar en mí, porque no sabes…y no me creerías, de todos modos.

Stiles se fuerza a levantarse, agarrando el respaldo del sofá cuando pierde el equilibrio, y empieza a caminar para no mirar a su padre. —Ni si quiera yo me creería. Bueno, ok, probablemente lo haría. Peor no soy un buen ejemplo para este tipo de cosas. Scott ni si quiera me creyó y es él el que…

—¿El que, Stiles? — manos agarrándole los hombros para girarlo, y Stiles tropieza. Ni si quiera escucho a su padre levantarse. La inexpresiva cara de Sheriff se ha ido del rostro de su padre, sus ojos ahora mirándose grandes y preocupados, y de alguna manera esa cara es peor de ver.

Es como si todas sus cuidadosas y planeadas mentiras, y medias verdades e incluso sus ilusiones se están deshaciendo al mismo tiempo. Ha estado tratando tan duro de mantener todo separado, cuidadosamente etiquetado y lidiado con ello según su importancia, pero su padre lo ha averiguado. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, siempre ha sabido eso. Una vez que su padre tiene una pista, no lo deja estar.

—¿Quieres tomar la píldora roja o la azul? —Stiles le pregunta quedamente, y entonces sus piernas le fallas y su padre está gritando su nombre mientras lo sostiene y lo empuja hacia el sofá.

—Stiles, mírame — John dice firmemente. Sostiene el rostro de Stiles y le examina los ojos — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste el Adderall?

—No lo sé — Stiles dice, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que respira profundo. —¿Qué día es hoy?

Su padre desparece por un momento y vuelvo como por magia, sosteniendo un vaso de agua y su medicina — Tómalas — dice gentilmente. 

Stiles obedientemente toma las pastillas, tomándolas con casi todo el vaso de agua antes de que sea valiente para mirar a su padre a los ojos — Papá —empieza a decir.

—Esta bien —John dice —Bueno, no está bien, pero te voy a dar tiempo, al menos por ahora. Tu salud es más importante. Vamos, levántate. Te voy a llevar al hospital.

—Pero estoy bien — Stiles protesta.

—Apenas y te puedes mantener de pie. El daño que puedo ver es malo, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda confiar en ti para decirme si algo está peor.

—Es solo el Adderall, ya sabes, he olvidado tomarla antes —Stiles dice — Solo quiero dormir, no me hagas ir por favor.

John lo observa durante un momento, y entonces sacude la cabeza. —Voy a llamar a Melissa entonces —dice —te revisara, y si ella dice que necesitas ir al hospital, iras, sin peros. ¿Entiendes?

Stiles no quiere ver a Melissa por diversas razones, pero asiente con la cabeza, porque sabe que su padre llego a su límite. Su papá siempre ha sido un hombre de acción, cuando algo va mal quiere arreglarlo. No entiende el sutil arte de dejar que los problemas se resuelvan por si solos, o ignorarlos hasta que ya no estén.

Su padre llama a Melissa y entonces se sienta en su silla mirándolo fijamente. Stiles se remueve en el asiento incomodo por la mirada, porque lo está mirando como si no lo conociera. Stiles se pregunta si en realidad no lo hace. No puede recordar la última vez que hablaron. Si su padre no está en camino de parar un problema, entonces Stiles está en camino de resolver uno de los suyos.

Stiles está casi aliviado cuando Melissa entra corriendo por la puerta, incluso aunque trae consigo problemas. Está usando su uniforme, se mira exhausta y ansiosa mientras se deja caer en frente de él, y Stiles trata de no pensar en Scott, trata de no preguntarse si ella también lo culpa.

—Stiles —dice, tocándole el brazo —¿cariño, estas bien?

Él se sacude sin quererlo, y Melissa suspira. Su relación nunca se recuperó de la muerte de su madre, había estado tan perdido, y tan triste, que cada acto de bondad de su parte le dolía. Ella cambio las reglas de sus interacciones para reconfortarlo, empujándolo de forma juguetona en vez de abrazarlo, rodando los ojos a sus payasadas en vez de preguntarle que estaba mal.

Su relación se desarrolló en la exasperación de Melissa y su actuación de Eddie Haskell, pero debajo de ese cariño bromista, había una base sólida. Podían pretender todo lo que quisieran, pero no había forma de cambiar el hecho de que pasaban juntos el mismo periodo de tiempo que ella pasaba con Scott, o que no puede recordar un momento en que no la conociese.

—Estoy bien — insiste Stiles — es solo resaca por el Adderall.

—uh huh — ella dice secamente — Ya hemos pasado por esto, nunca ha sido tan malo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste y dormiste? — Melissa probablemente sabe más de asma y ADHD que cualquiera en el hospital, teniendo que lidiar con él y Scott. Incluso con todo lo demás en su cabeza, Stiles se deja atraer por ella, con su tono profesional, porque al menos esto es familiar.

—Dormí anoche — Stiles dice — tomé un refresco.

—Jesús — su padre murmulla, caminando de un lado a otro detrás de él. Stiles se contrae de dolor, pero no responde.

Melissa le da una barra de proteína. —Come esto, —dice — ¿Qué le paso a tus pies?

—Perdí mis zapatos —le contesta Stiles, mordiendo con recelo la barra.

—Perdiste tus zapatos — Melissa repite secamente, y esa es la Melissa que conoce — sabes, Stiles, casi puedo creer eso viniendo de ti.

John bufa —Yo no lo haría, si fuera tú — dice amargamente.

Melissa mira a John, su mirada cambiando de él a Stiles. —John — dice casualmente — olvide la venda. ¿Podrías buscar en el baño de arriba? Deje una aquí la última vez.

John suspira y asiente con la cabeza, antes de subir por las escaleras.

—Ok, desembucha — dice Melissa en el momento en que su padre está fuera de vista — ¿Realmente estas bien, y necesito preocuparme por Scott?

—No, estoy seguro de que está bien — Stiles le asegura — probablemente ya está en casa.

Melissa asiente con la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño —¿Y por qué no está aquí contigo?

Stiles sabe que no quiere decir nada por eso; hace un año, demonios, hace un par de meses, hubiera sido una pegunta perfectamente válida que requeriría una respuesta extravagante, como un monstruoso accidente en bicicleta o una intervención divina. Porque nada más habría mantenido lejos a Scott.

—No creo que seamos amigo ya — le dice después de un momento —pero hey, al menos ya no te tienes que preocupar de que entre por la ventana, o que robe la comida, o…

—No seas ridículo, Stiles. Tu siempre serás amigo de Scott —Melissa lo interrumpe, tocando sus pies con menos gentileza de la que Stiles se siente merecedor y aplicando el desinfectante sin siquiera avisarle.

—Ow, ¡oye!

—¿No te gusta? Lleva zapatos la próxima vez —Melissa le dice —  Y mientras estas en ello, ¿Por qué no me dices que paso?

Lo dice casualmente, pero Stiles sabe que es todo menos eso. La experiencia que tiene con los padres consiste en los recuerdos confusos pero perfectos de su madre, quien, en retrospectiva, nunca había hecho algo mal, y su padre, quien siempre lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, quien nunca puso restricciones a menos que fueran realmente necesarias, y que rara vez hacía que Stiles las cumpliera.

Stiles encuentra el enfoque estricto y directo de Melissa a la crianza absolutamente aterrador, y él sabe que Melissa no está _preguntando_. Estaba diciendo lo que espera que Stiles haga.

—Derek decidió practicar su habilidad de secuestro conmigo — Stiles dice de mala gana — Le doy un 69 (D+), y solo por el esfuerzo, porque no me costó nada escapar, pero luego conduje el Porsche de Jackson.

Melissa levanta la mirada bruscamente, y de forma suave extender una mano sobre el moretón en su frente. Le agarra la barbilla y gira su cabeza hacia la luz, observando atentamente sus ojos antes de asentir y dejarlo ir.

—Una semana— dice suavemente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stiles.

—Cuando tiempo tienes

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan —¿Qué? ¿ _De vida_?

Melissa rueda los ojos. —Es cuanto tiempo tienes para decirle a tu padre la verdad, o lo voy a hacer yo por ti —explica — Esto no va a suceder otra vez bajo mi supervisión.

Stiles siente a su corazón detenerse por un momento, y sacude la cabeza —No, no puedes hacer eso.

—Querría que él me lo dijera, si los papeles estuvieran invertidos —dice Melissa—Necesitaba saber sobre Scott. Tu padre necesita saber sobre ti.

—Tu no entiendes, no ves el peligro en el que lo pondría. Es diferente a ti — Stiles dice— Intentaría luchar contra ellos, y no puede. No pude saber, por favor, tienes que entender…

—Él es el Sheriff, y más importante, es tu padre — dice en ese tono amable que Stiles odia, porque no sabe cómo luchar contra el —No es tu trabajo protegerlo. Tienes que decirle, o yo lo hare.

—Ok — Stiles murmulla — Lo hare. Le diré. Pero no ahora. No hoy.

 —Tienes una semana —le recuerda Melissa —Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Pero es lo mejor.

—No puedo encontrar la venda —dice John, bajando las escaleras para volverse unir a ellos —¿Quieres que vaya por una? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Oh, ¿puedes creer esto? —Melissa dice, hurgando en su bolsa — Esta justo aquí.

Melissa envuelve la suela de los pies de Stiles cuidadosamente con la venda, mientras su padre mira a unos pasos de distancia. Stiles la mira trabajar en vez de encararlo, admirando la forma eficiente en que ata las vendas.

—Va a arder un poco, pero todo es superficial —Melissa les dice, para después mirar seriamente a Stiles —necesitaras los vendajes por unos días, solo cámbialos. Regresare para revisarte en, ¿Que dices si, una semana?

Melissa le levanta una ceja y Stiles la fulmina con la mirada —Bien —le contesta de mala manera.

—Stiles —John le dice de forma reprobatoria.

—Está bien, cúlpalo a la resaca — Melissa dice, pasando una mano por el cabello afeitado de Stiles —Lo mejor es que duerna, pero échale un ojo de vez en cuando.

Se detiene a un lado de John cuando va de salida. —No seas muy duro con él — susurra —su corazón está en el lugar correcto. 

John se ríe casadamente —Esto sería sencillo, si no supiera eso ya

Melissa asiente con un suspiro y coge su bolsa para colgársela en el hombro.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —dice—estaré aquí.

—Gracias—John le dice, acompañándola a la puerta.

Stiles descansa la cabeza en sus manos mientras espera que su padre vuelva. Observa las botas de su padre aparecer en su capo de visión y se prepara. A enfrentado locos hombres lobo alfas, puede enfrentar a su padre. Probablemente.

Entiende que se lo debe a su padre. Su padre que lo deja salirse con la suya, pero todo tienen un punto de quiebre. Es la mala suerte de Stiles que esta vez no sea su culpa.

—Okay —dice— te escucho.

Su padre suspira y estira un mano para ayudarlo a pararse —Oh, planeo hacer que me escuches. Solo que no ahora. Escuchaste a Melissa, necesitas dormir. Vamos.

John sostiene un fuerte agarre en su brazo durante en camino por las escaleras, y lo abraza de nueve cuando están en la puerta de su cuarto. Stiles cierra los ojos y se apoya en él un momento.

—Duerme —John dice, besándole la frente antes de dejarlo ir —Pero esto aún no se acabó, Stiles. Creo que no hace falta decir que estas castigado.

Stiles suspira y se recarga en la puerta —¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta tímidamente.

 —Aun no lo decido — dice caminando hacia su propio cuarto —digamos que “indefinidamente”

Stiles gruñe empujando la puerta para abrirla, pateándola para cerrarla detrás de él y lanzándose a su cama. Le gustaría dormir por siempre, así no tiene que enfrentar a su padre, o Derek, o Sc…

—¿Tienes algo de vendajes que te sobren?

Stiles se levantó rápidamente, sus ojos agrandándose cuando ve a Scott salir de una de las esquinas de la habitación, la baja luz que pasa por la ventana resalta su camiseta rota y ensangrentada.

—¿Qué…?

Scott se detiene delante de él, viéndose avergonzado. Juguetea con la pieza de tela que solía ser el hombro de su chaqueta, y en la piel debajo de esta hay una herida abierta de color rojo. No lo ve a los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? —Stiles pregunta quedamente.

—Un tiempo —Scott dice—Siento lo de mi mamá. Hablare con ella.

—Derek te hizo eso—Stiles dice con incredulidad, observando la herida, porque es la una explicación que tiene sentido. Scott se habría curado de inmediato de cualquier cosa, pero no de las heridas infringidas por un alfa.  

—Seh. Puede que lo haya seguido después de que te fuiste. No estaba muy feliz conmigo.

—Eres un idiota —le dice Stiles —¿Derek está bien?

—¿En serio? Tu…—Scott demanda antes de callarse y mirar hacia otro lado —Está bien, no tiene ni siquiera un rasguño.

Stiles le arroja una venda y él la coge fácilmente —Hazlo tú mismo.

—Stiles…

—No —Stiles dice.

—Si solo me dejaras explicarte —empieza Scott—No te culpo. No lo hago. Nunca quise que pensaras eso. Podía haber dicho que no, podría haberme quedado en casa, yo…

—No hagas esto. No es justo.

—¿Qué no lo es? —Scott pregunta.

—¡Esto! — Stiles sisea —Tu viniendo aquí, de esa manera, porque sabías que no podría estar enojado contigo si estabas herido, sabías que te perdonaría y estaríamos como antes…

—¡No es lo que estoy haciendo! —protesta Scott—Stiles, me conoces. Sabes que no planeo las cosas así de bien.

—No es solo sobre ti—Stiles dice—¿ok? No lo es.

—Lo sé, pero es un poco sobre mí. Y tienes que perdonarme —insiste Scott —Siempre me perdonas.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, pasando una mano sobre su cabello, se siente como arrancarse el corazón per sabe que tiene que hacer esto. Lydia tiene razón—porque Lydia siempre tiene la razón—no puede continuar así. Su vida entera ha sido consumida por hombres lobo, al punto en que no sabe quién es él sin ellos.

—Pero no es tan sencillo esta vez, ¿verdad? —Scott pregunta tristemente.

—Siempre serás mi mejor amigo—Stiles le dice de forma queda— Nunca nadie me entenderá como lo hacer, nadie se molestaría en intentarlo. Y nadie más sabe cómo cuidarte. Y eso es…no quiero que eso cambie, pero la ha hecho. Y está bien, creo, yo solo…debería…

—Stiles…

—No, mira, no tenemos doce —dice Stiles —El mundo ya no consiste en solo la escuela, nuestras salas de estar y la PlayStation. Estamos creciendo, y nos estamos alejando, y no somos las mismas personas.

—Por favor, no hagas esto…

—Así que siempre serás mi amigo. Pero no puedo estar en tu manada en este momento.

La expresión suplicante de Scott se rompe. —Porque vas a unirte a la de Derek.

—Dios, ¿es lo eso lo único que te importa? — Stiles exige, gritando tanto como le es posible con un susurro. —Métetelo en la cabeza, esto es sobre _mí,_ esto es sobre lo que necesito. No es sobre ti, o Derek, o ninguno de ustedes. Lydia ha estado en lo cierto todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta Scott.

—Significa que me declaro neutral, considérame Suiza —dice Stiles — Hasta que aprendan a trabajar juntos, trabajaran sin mí.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás diciendo? —Scott pregunta con urgencia, acercándose — ¿Qué si estuviera en problemas, no me ayudarías?

Stiles trata de no reírse de lo incrédulo que suena Scott, como si esa es la cosa más loca que ha escuchado jamás. No parece darse cuenta que eso es lo que le ha estado haciendo a Stiles desde el principio.

—Todavía lo haría —admite —Y si Derek me necesitará, lo ayudaría también, y nada va a cambiar. Así que te estoy pidiendo que me dejes fuera de esto. Solo un tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué hay de nosotros? —Scott pregunta quedamente— ¿Qué significa para nosotros?

—Significa que necesito que no me llames más —dice Stiles —No debería ser tan difícil. Por lo general lo haces sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Stiles…—Scott implora.

—No. No me hagas perdonarte, porque sabes que lo hare, como siempre, y no puedo…necesito que te vayas, ¿ok? Por favor.

—Ok— Scott dice con aire abatido. —Ok, me iré. Pero quiero que me llames si necesitas algo. Prometo que contestare. Lo prometo, Stiles.

Scott desaparece por la ventana, y Stiles se deja caer de nuevo en la cama. Siente como si hubiera sido desgarrado por la mitad, y casi llama a Scott para que regrese. Por un momento quiere meter todos los problemas debajo de la alfombra como todos lo demás porque lo más importante siempre ha sido mantener la amistad de Scott a cualquier precio. Stiles ha hecho de todo para mantenerlos funcionando, tratando de mantener apariencias, pretendiendo como si nada hubiera cambiado. 

La verdad es que todo cambio. Trata de imaginarse como sería todo si hubiera conocido a Scott ahora en vez de cuando tenían cinco años, si se hubieran encontrado así, y no puede.

No cree que las personas que son ahora fueran amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando traduje este capitulo no puede parar de pensar: Scott y Stiles hacen tan bonita pareja, ya pelean como una jajajajaja
> 
> La parte del 69, espero que no hayan pensado nada cochinotes ¬v¬...o tal vez solo fui yo ¬w¬U  
> Como sea. Espero que les haya gustado!!! :)


	9. Capítulo 9

****

Stiles no está completamente despierto cuando el zumbido de su celular resuena por toda la habitación. Deja que una de sus manos caiga aun lado de él, buscando entre las cobijas por su celular y después lo contesta sin si quiera abrir los ojos.

—¿Hgh? —dice.

— Que lindos modales —Lydia dice remilgadamente —Espero que no te haya levantado.

—Ugh —contesta Stiles, cambiando de postura hasta que esta acostado sobre su espalda y poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos.

—Bien —dice Lydia entusiasmada —Solo quería decirte que volví a Arnold, y lidié con Jackson. Ya no te tienes que preocupar por él, no volverá a causar problemas.

—¿Por qué suenas como mi sicario personal? —Stiles pregunta adormilado.

Lydia solo se ríe alegremente y corta la llamada. Stiles decide que nunca dejara de ser aterradora. Deja su celular en la mesita de noche, y es ahí cuando recuerda que su celular había conocido su final en el fondo de la represa de Beacon Hills.

Stiles se sienta rápidamente, sus ojos abriéndose al máximo cuando se despierta completamente. Mira el teléfono y después baja su mirada al piso a un lado de su cama, para encontrar la ropa de ayer lavada y doblada en una pila.

Derek había estado aquí. En su cuarto. Mientras él estaba durmiendo.

—Dios —Stiles gime, dejándose caer en la cama, devatiendose entre sentirse halagado o perturbado. —Ni si quiera puede disculparse sin que necesite una orden de restricción.

No ayudó que Derek tuvo que pedirle a Peter que clonara su teléfono, desde que la tecnología y Derek se llevaban igual de bien que Derek con cualquier otra persona. Se puede imaginar a Peter riéndose maliciosamente mientras leía sus mensajes y veía su historial de búsqueda.

—¿Por qué mi vida es así? —Stiles murmulla, alcanzando su celular sin muchas ganas. Escucha sonidos de pisadas y se vuelve a levantar, tomando el celular para después meterlo debajo de la pretina de su pantalonera.  Se baja la camisa justo al mismo tiempo que su padre abre la puerta y Stiles suspira de alivio.

Acaba de recuperar su teléfono, no necesita que su padre se lo confisque todavía.

—Papá —saluda Stiles, pasando una mano por sus ojos y tratando de aparentar que se acaba de despertar —¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve— dice su padre, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Lo está mirando como si fuera un sospechoso, y Stiles traga duro. Su padre raramente lo ve de esa manera, no en realidad.

La única vez que puede recordarlo viéndolo así fue con el “accidente de Jackson”. Stiles se había prometido no decepcionar a su padre de esa manera de nuevo.

—Papá, mira…

—Noup—le interrumpe John —Yo voy a controlar este juego ahora. No más Señor papá bueno para ti.

Stiles gruñe. —Papá, no, por favor dime que no acabas de decir eso — se queja —Eso fue horrible. Eso es…

—La verdad —interrumpe —He terminado de dejarte hacer lo que tú quieras, Stiles. No es justo para ti, y no es justo para mí. Necesitas límites.

—Pero no soy bueno con los límites, sabes eso —protesta Stiles —Esa es la razón por la que nuestro sistema actual funciona bien.

—¿Te refieres a aquel en donde te digo que puedes hacer y tú haces cualquier cosa que se te dé la gana?

—Sí, ese, exactamente —Stiles concuerda —Ha funcionado por años

—No te estas ayudado, niño —dice, adentrándose en la habitación y caminando directo a la computadora.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren y prácticamente se cae de la cama para ganarle y llegar antes — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

John sacude el ratón con más fuerza de la necesaria para prender la computadora, y después apunta hacia ella —Desbloquéala —dice, cuando el aviso de la contraseña se abre.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Stiles

—¿Tu por qué crees? —John pregunta de vuelta —Quiero saber en qué has estado metido, y cuando de causalidad estas en la casa, que últimamente, no es mucho, estas en esta cosa. Así que desbloquéala, o solo me la llevare.

—okay, okay —Stiles dice, acercándose para escribir su contraseña. Trata de recordad si hay algo incriminatorio abierto, y deja salir un suspiro de alivio cuando no ve ventanas abiertas con mensajes difíciles de explicar, como “así que, anoche fue luna llena, espero que te divirtieras y no mataras a nadie”.

Stiles observa cuidadosamente a su padre mientras busca el ensayo que dejo sin terminan en el escritorio. Lo único que tenía Stiles era sobre carga de información. La mayoría trabajaos de la escuela, trabajos de investigación o teorías. Uno de los archivos tiene quince hojas de investigación sobre el uso de características animales en un cierto comic en sus personajes, que realmente nunca fue asignado.

Pero entonces su padre encuentra la carpeta llamada “lectura ligera”, que llamo así para su propia diversión. Siente como su corazón late con rapidez por un segundo cuando abre la versión pdf del Bestiario. Trata de pensar en una clase de explicación, pero su padre solo bufa y cierra la ventana.

—Stiles, solo tu tendrías libros obscuros escritos en latín en una carpeta marcada como “lectura ligera” —dice, antes de pasar una mano por su cabello en frustración.

—Siento si te decepcione —Stiles dice —Sé que tal vez estabas esperando encontrar un montón de porno y mi blog en donde me quejo del gobierno y las limitaciones sociales.

—No sabía qué demonios esperar —John dice, antes de levantarse y caminar a su armario. Lo abre y empieza a mover a un lado sus zapatos, buscando por solo Dios sabe qué.

—¿En serio? ¿Esto es realmente necesario? — Stiles pregunta. En serio su padre debería conocerlo mejor, él no deja las cosas en donde cualquiera puede encontrarlas. Le enseñaron mejor que eso, y esto sería insultante si no doliera tanto. —¿Tal vez te gustaría tomar una muestra de sangre y orina, ya que estas en eso?

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas —John dice fuertemente, cerrando el armario con un azote.

—Estaba bromeando, papá—Stiles dice, quedamente —Era una broma. No crees que…

—Digamos que no lo he tachado de mi lista —dice de forma cansada. Observa a Stiles — Si quieres seguir mintiéndome, entonces así es como va hacer.

—Pero te voy a decir —insiste Stiles —Lo are. Pero aún estoy tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—No es tan difícil, Stiles. Solo tienes que hablar. Solías decirme todo.

—Esto es diferente —Stiles dice —¿Solo necesito tiempo, okay? Te prometo que sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no es eso. No he hecho nada malo.

—Bueno, tienes mucho tiempo si eso lo que quieres —John dice, sonriendo severamente —Considérate en arresto domiciliario.

Stiles hace una mueca de dolor —Si, me lo supuse.

—Te iba a quitar la computadora también, pero ya que mayormente la usas para investigaciones de nivel universitario solo por diversión, te dejare conservarla.

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo, ¿lo sabías? — pregunta Stiles.

—Solo no me hagas lamentarlo —dice John— Podría el control parental, pero tú eres al normalmente le digo que lo haga, así que. No video juegos. No Ula.

—Hulu —Stiles le corrige sin pensarlo —Y lo entiendo. No diversión.

—Quiero que te quedes en tu cuarto hasta que estés listo para hablar conmigo. Excepto para las comidas. Puedes bajar para comer.  — dice, antes de asentir de forma contundente y caminar hacia la puerta —Y ni siquiera pienses en escabullirte; estoy confiando en ti, incluso cuando no estoy seguro de que debería.

Stiles solo asiente, pero no puede arriesgarse a hacer una promesa. Quiere, pero no quiere arriesgarse a romperla. Su papá suspira y se va por el pasillo. Stiles se deja recarga en la puerta del armario mientras lo cierra, dando media vuelta y dejándose caer en el piso.

Presiona las palmas de las manos contra sus ojos tratando de mantener la compostura. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuan cerca está de romper la relación que mantiene con su padre.

No sabe que es lo que debe de hacer. No puede bajar y decir “okay, lo diré. ¡Hombres lobo! Sip. Así que… ¿Puedes darme las llaves de mi coche, para que pueda seguir peleando contra las maliciosa fuerzas sobrenaturales?”

No ve que vaya a salir muy bien, y no es como que puede solo hablarle a Scott para que venga y sea la Exhibición A. Derek es una peor idea, porque su padre probablemente le dispararía solo con verlo. Podría llamar a Melissa, desde que es ella la que lo está chantajeando para decirle en primer lugar, pero no puede justificar el dejarle toda la culpa a ella. Sabe que Melissa y su padre son amigos, y esto podría separarlos. Ya ha arruinado suficientes cosas para su padre.

Se muerde el labio dándose cuenta de que se quedó sin pretextos, que finalmente va a tener que decirle a su padre la verdad.

No puede evitar seguir tratando de negociar consigo mismo, tratando de encontrar una manera de dejar a Derek fuera de todo esto. Stiles sabe que su padre nunca dañaría a Scott, ¿pero Derek? Si descubre lo que realmente paso, su padre puede ir detrás de él.

No piensa que Derek heriría a su padre, tampoco, pero ha visto como es cuando lo acorralan.

—Mierda—Stiles dice, dejando que caer la cabeza contra la puerta. No hay ninguna forma de que esto termine bien para nadie.

[…]

Stiles pasa la mayoría de la tarde acostado en su cama sintiendo lastima por sí mismo. Visualiza cada uno de los escenarios sobre cómo decirle a su padre, pero no puede predecir como reaccionara su padre. El tema de los hombres lobo, está seguro que su padre lo puede soportar. Le gustan los rompecabezas, así que esto sería una pieza faltantante para entender los últimos años. Probablemente estará aliviado de tener una respuesta.

Lo que no sabe es como su padre va a reaccionar a _su_ participación. Stiles sabe que la tiene fácil la mayor parte del tiempo, que algunas personas han acusado a su padre de dejarlo convertirse en un salvaje; pero la verdad es que John siempre ha confiado en él. Tal vez no de abstenerse de hacer travesuras, pero sí de hacer lo correcto. Stiles siempre hizo su tarea sin que nadie le dijera, siempre fue a clases, y mantuvo la cocina llena de algo más que pizza fría.

A Stiles le gusta pensar que se comporta bien, pero no esta tan seguro de las elecciones que ha hecho últimamente. Vuelve a pensar en el fantasma de su padre que vio en la fiesta de Lydia, y sus acusaciones le resuenan en los oídos. ¿Su padre se sentirá enojado u orgulloso? ¿Lo enviará lejos, o lo encerrará, o posiblemente la más terrible de todas…se dará por vencido, de una vez por todas?

—Stiles —Su padre grita, tocando la puerta antes de abrirla. Se recarga en el marco de la puerta para mirar a Stiles con preocupación. —Tienes un visitante. ¿Lo recibirás?

—Pensé que estaba bajo arresto domiciliario —Stiles dice quedamente.

—Incluso los prisioneros tienen permitido visitantes. Tienes quince minutos —John dice, y se detiene durante un momento, antes de observar a Stiles con su típica mirada de cariñosa exasperación. —No tocar.

—Que gracioso —Stiles dice seriamente, incluso cuando se siente agradecido de una forma ridícula por la burla.

Allison entra después de que su padre se encamina a las escaleras, viéndose reservada e insegura. —¿Estas bien?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Stiles interrumpe, tratando de recobrar la calma por el miedo que siente de que le haya pasado algo a Scott. En este momento preocuparse por Scott no es su trabajo. —¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella titubea por un momento, antes de suspirar y mirarlo a los ojos —Scott quería saber si estabas bien —dice —pero no cree que quieras hablar con él.

—Probablemente porque le dije que no quería hablar con él— Stiles dice de forma cautelosa, no estando seguro de si sentirse aliviado o no. Una crisis sobrenatural puede ser más fácil de llevar que todo esto.

—Claro —concuerda Allison —Pero estaba preocupado por ti, y honestamente, Stiles, yo también lo estoy. Me dijo lo que paso.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente? —pregunta Stiles.

—Que Derek te secuestro.

—¿Le dijiste a tu padre? —Stiles pregunta rápidamente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza al pensar en Chris Argent cazando a Derek. No está seguro de que Derek pueda ganar esa, y sabe que no habría ningún ganador de todas maneras.

—No le dije —Allison contesta rápido—Juro que no lo hice. Al menos, no aún. — lo mira a los ojos tranquilamente—Pero lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, y nos encargaremos de eso.

—Tienes que estar bromeando — Stiles susurra, su tono teñido con incredulidad. Ha visto a Allison reusarse a diseccionar una rana en biología, nunca ha sido capaz de conciliar que la misma persona podría despiadadamente cortar a la mitad a sus compañeros de clase. —No puedo creer que Scott haya tratado de meterte en esto. Es lo último que necesitamos. Tengo todo controlado.

—Te lastimo, Stiles…—Allison dice gentilmente —Teníamos una especie de tregua, pero esto podría romperla. Estaríamos en nuestro derecho de…

—¿De qué? —interrumpe —¿Cortarlo a la mitad con tu espada?

—Mi padre y yo preferimos la katana —Allison lo corrige sin pensarlo.

—Bueno—Stiles dice, agitando los brazos — ¡Lo que faltaba!

—No estoy sugiriendo que matemos a Derek—insiste, sonando a la defensiva —Si tan solo escucharas…

—No quiero herir a Derek, ¿ok? —dice Stiles —Si piensas que vas a obtener mi bendición estas equivocada. Y quieres volver a ser una princesa guerrera otra vez, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero.

Allison lo fulmina con la mirada, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. Stiles odia que este dejando que la pelea con Scott este arruinando su relación con Allison, pero no puede ver una manera de evitarlo.  Allison, con Scott, era una increíble aliada, divertida, dulce e inteligente. Allison, sin Scott, por otro lado, no era el tipo de persona que Stiles quería estar cerca.

—No estoy hablando de eso —Allison dice —No le haríamos daño, solo lo forzaríamos a alejarse. Él ya no pertenece aquí.

—Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir —dice Stiles —Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a tu padre o a alguien más. Ellos no entenderían.

—Yo no entiendo— Allison dice, su voz calma y con un extraño toque profesional. Piensa que le puede ir bien en las fuerzas policiales, si es tan buena con una pistola como lo es con la flecha y arco. —Scott no entiende, tampoco, porque nada de esto tiene sentido. No tienes que dejarlo salirse con la suya.

—No lo hice. Me encargue de ello, ¿ok? Puedo tratar con Derek.

—Puedes pensar eso, ¿pero que si esto es solo el comienzo? —pregunta ella —Sabes que ha cambiado desde que se convirtió en alfa. Puede que no seas capaz de detenerlo, si lo lleva demasiado lejos.

—Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, ¿verdad? Derek esta jodido, pero está intentando mejorar. Lo está haciendo todo mal, pero ya sabes, no mucho ha ido bien para él, así que estoy dispuesto a darle un descanso.

—No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo…—insiste Allison.

—Lo sé, probablemente mejor que tú, pero no has tenido los mejores maestros para enseñarte como son los hombres lobo —Stiles grita —¿Por qué estás aquí, realmente? ¿Por Scott? ¿o porque solo quieres una excusa para ir tras Derek?

—Stiles —Allison empieza a decir, sonando decepcionada de él.

—Mira, no estoy intentando ser un idiota —Stiles dice —Pero nunca hemos sido amigos, y considerando que Scott y yo no estamos hablando en este momento, no tiene sentido comenzar ahora.

—Esto no es justo — Allison dice, temblorosa— Stiles, eso no es justo. Somos amigos. Tú lo sabes.

—Si fuéramos amigos entonces no dirías nada —dice Stiles —estarías más preocupada por mí de lo que Derek puede hacer a continuación.

—Estoy preocupada por los dos. Porque cada vez que sales herido, es por él.

—O por tu familia —Stiles le corrige —No hay que olvidarnos de eso, porque sé que yo nunca lo hare. No presente cargos en contra de tu abuelo cuando me secuestro, y tú no tuviste problema cuando mentí por lo que paso.

Los ojos de Allison se abren como si la hubieran golpeado, y Stiles se arrepiente de sus palabras. Ella se recupera antes de que pueda disculparle, y da un paso adelante. —No, no lo tuve. —concuerda, su voz prácticamente vibrando por las emociones —Pero no se escapó de eso.

—No, supongo que no lo hizo —Stiles responde quedamente. —Pero la diferencia es que Derek nunca me lastimo.

—Me preocupa que te creas eso. Pero mantendré el secreto por ahora. Hace algo como esto de nuevo, y no prometo mantener esa promesa.

—No lo hará —Stiles dice rápidamente —Me asegurare de eso.

Allison asiente y se da media vuelta, yéndose son otra palabra. Su padre aparece en el momento en que se va, y Stiles realmente espera que su espionaje no haya tenido éxito.

—¿Quieres explicar eso? —pregunta, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el precipitado retiro de Allison.

—Estaba aquí en nombre de Scott —Stiles dice amargamente —Scott y yo no estamos hablando por el momento.

Ve el momento en el que su padre se aferra a esa información, el detective dentro de él acomodándolo de cualquier manera en lo que le está pasando.

— Eso no es algo que ustedes harían — dice levemente — ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No sabría que decir — Stiles dice de forma queda.

—Así no es como eres, tampoco — John dice.

Stiles sólo se encoge de hombros, y su padre lo deja solo con un suspiro. Stiles sabe que no es justo desquitar su enojo con Scott en Allison, pero ella no ha sido inocente en todo esto. No sabe lo que significa que de todas las personas que podría culpar por esta situación, está culpando menos a Derek que al resto de ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

El día dos de su arresto domiciliario comienza igual que el primer día. Stiles dibuja líneas con gis en la pared arriba de su cama, justo en donde sabe que su padre las pueda ver. Su padre sólo les lanza una mirada y bufa, pero no hace ningún comentario, y Stiles siente su respiración atorarse cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él.

  
A Stiles nunca le ha gustado estar solo. Su padre patrulla los pastillos y camina de a un lado a otro en el piso de abajo como un guardia en la prisión, pero no habla con Stiles. Lo está esperando pacientemente, esperando que Stiles hable primero. Stiles siempre se rompe primero.   
Por lo que es una sorpresa cuando no pasa.

  
Su padre abre la puerta del cuarto sin tocar primero, el cual es un hábito que Stiles planea quitarle cuando todo esto termine. Está usando su uniforme y se ve preocupado.

  
—Me llamaron de la estación —dice de mala gana —Es importante, o no iría.

  
Uno de cinco días, Stiles piensa, porque tiene que ser un record. No recuerda que su padre se haya tomado tanto tiempo libre desde que Stiles hizo que lo despidieran, Stiles asume que eso no cuenta.

  
—Okay —Stiles dice —Entiendo.

  
Su padre hace una mueca y ya no lo mira a los ojos, rascándose la nuca. Stiles conoce los indicadores de su padre y se tensa, porque ese significa que está apunto de decir algo que no le va a gustar.

  
—¿Qué? —Stiles pregunta — ¿Qué está mal? ¿Paso algo?

  
—No, no, nada de eso —John dice —Sólo, Melissa esta abajo. Va a estar aquí hasta por un rato.

  
Stiles parpadea por un momento, preguntándose por qué Melissa querría pasar el rato aquí. De primero piensa que su padre le puede estar diciendo que estaban en una cita, excepto que una cita no tendrías sentido que su padre no está aquí, así que…

  
—O mi Dios, ¿me conseguiste una niñera? —Stiles grita —¿Conseguiste que Melissa me cuide? No puedes ir en serio. Papá, tengo dieciséis, no puedes…

  
—Puedo, de hecho —interrumpe, y Stiles puede ver cualquier vacilación que su padre haya tenido se esfumo por una pisca de enojo —Lo siento si no te gusta, pero no puedo confiar en que te quedes aquí, lo has demostrado.

  
—No puedo creer esto —Stiles dice —Dije que me quedaría aquí.

  
—Nunca lo hiciste —John señala —Sólo estaré fuera unas horas, y entonces hablaremos, ¿ok? Vamos a trabajar en esto, niño, tiene que confiar en mí.

  
—Seh —Stiles dice con voz turbia —Confió en ti. El problema es que tú no confías en mí.

  
Su padre mira a otro lado. —Supongo que no lo hago —concuerda — ¿Pero, puedes culparme?

  
Stiles quiere, pero no puede. No le ha dado ninguna razón a su padre para confiar en él, no después de todas las mentiras que ha dicho. No después de todos los problemas que ha causado. Lo sorprendente es que le tomara a su padre todo este tiempo para actuar.

  
—Ten cuidado —Stiles dice quedamente —Y no comas comida rápida.

  
Su padre sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza. Stiles lucha para estabilizar su respiración cuando se ve, pero puede sentir la habitación cerrándose. Unas manos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, levanta la mirada y ve a Melissa mirándolo preocupada.

  
—Respira, Stiles —dice gentilmente.

  
Stiles suprime una risa, y entonces recarga la cabeza en sus manos, controlando su respiración hasta que los bordes negros retrocedan de su visión. Antes de esta semana no había tenido un ataque de pánico en años, pero ahora es como si tuviera que aprender a romper el hábito de nuevo.

  
—Supongo que es algo bueno que estuvieras aquí, después de todo.

  
—Sí — dice con ironía — Así que este arresto domiciliario significa que le dijiste, ¿o que no lo has hecho? Aunque supongo que no te dejaría salir de su vista si ese supiera la verdad.

  
—Le diré pronto —Stiles dice rápidamente —Dijiste que tenía una semana.

  
Melissa asiente —Lo hice —concuerda —Pero no pensé que la utilizarías toda. Necesita saber, Stiles. Esto no le está haciendo bien a nadie, menos a ti.

  
—Lo sé, pero no sé cómo — Stiles dice. Mira hacia Melissa — ¿Cómo fue, cuando lo descubriste?

  
—Aterrador — dice de forma gentil — Pensé que estaba en un sueño. Una pesadilla. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que Scott es aun Scott, sea lo que sea, y eso es lo único que me importó.

  
—¿y lo demás? —pregunta Stiles.

  
—¿Te refieres a la locura general de vivir en Beacon Hills? —Melissa pregunta, y Stiles asiente. —Honestamente, Stiles, no muy bien. No soy como tú, no son tan fuerte. Algunos días solo quiero enterrar mi cabeza en la arena. Quiero proteger a Scott, pero sé que no puedo. Y me asusta como no te puedes imaginar.

  
—Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco —Stiles dice —Esta bien no querer estar involucrada. Desearía que mi padre fuera a reaccionar de la misma manera, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no va a pasar.

  
Melissa ríe —Sí, buena suerte con eso —dice, antes de sacudir la cabeza —Sabes, digo que no puedo proteger a Scott. Lo sé, y lo acepto, aunque planeo intentarlo de todas maneras. Pero tu aun puedes salir de esto, Stiles. No tienes que estar involucrado.

  
—Sí, tengo que —Stiles dice —Yo…no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento como si estuviera destinado a esto. Scott siempre quiso que las cosas volvieran a como estaban, y siempre me sentí culpable, porque yo nunca lo quise.

  
Melissa solo asiente —Sí, siempre quisiste tener problemas — dice con ironía —Supongo que eso tiene sentido —Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta —¿Qué dices si vamos abajo y hago chocolate caliente? Entonces puedes decirme porque Scott está deprimido en la casa peor de lo que lo hizo en su primera ruptura con Allison.

  
Stiles hace una mueca. —¿Qué tal si es solo el chocolate? —pregunta.   
—Buen intento —Melissa dice, saliendo de su cuarto con una risa amortiguada.

  
Stiles se mueve para seguirla cuando escucha la vibración tenue de su celular. Se detiene y mira la puerta para estar seguro de que la costa esta despejada antes de sacar el celular debajo del cesto de la ropa sucia. Tiene treinta y cinco mensajes nuevos, pero no se molesta en mirar después del primero.

  
Urgente. Ven a la oficina.: Deaton.

  
Stiles frunce el ceño, preguntándose que podría querer el veterinario. Considera llamarle y decirle que no puede ir, pero entonces recuerda que este podría ser su última oportunidad de conseguir refuerzos. Si su padre no se toma bien las noticias, sería bueno tener medidas de seguridad instaladas de una vez. Podría colocar un anillo de ceniza de serbal y abastecerse de acónito por si acaso.

  
Stiles revolotea por la habitación un momento antes de reunir el coraje, y rápidamente se cambia los jeans y tenis.

Mientras se pone la sudadera, se encamina hacia su escritorio para escribirle una nota a Melissa. La deja simple en caso de que alguien más la viera: _Tenía una pregunta acerca de un canino. Fui al veterinario._

  
Sabe que ella no estará feliz con él, pero no puede delatarlo sin delatarse a sí misma. No está siendo justo, pero si ha aprendido algo estos últimos años, es como no pelear justo.

  
Trata de no pensar en su papá, y toma consuelo en el hecho de que nunca prometió quedarse en casa. Su padre no entiende que Stiles tiene responsabilidades que no son normales para los chicos de dieciséis años, y Stiles abre la ventana y se arrastra por la cornisa. Nunca se ha escapado por la ventana. Siempre espera hasta que su padre se va a trabajar y sale por la puerta trasera, así que no está preparado para el aterrizaje forzado cuando se deja caer. No es tan fácil como Derek lo hace ver.

  
Maldice y mira por la ventana del primer piso, cachando un vistazo de Melissa en la cocina. Rodea la casa y saca su oxidada bicicleta por el frente. Se ve como si perteneciera a una pila de basura, pero aun funciona. Le lanza una lastimera mirada a su Jeep, y entonces se sube emprendiendo su camino hacia Deaton.

  
No llega tan lejos cuando siente a su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Se detiene con un suspiro, y lo saca. La foto de Melissa aparece en la pantalla, y considera ignorarla.

  
Entonces recuerda que Melissa puede ser bastante aterradora, y probablemente cometió un error al decirle donde estaría. —Hey—contesta.

  
—Trae tu trasero para acá en este momento, Stiles —Grita Melissa.

  
—No puedo —Stiles dice —Tengo que hacer algo, ya sabes, relacionado con los lupinos. Esta puede ser la última vez antes de que mi padre me inscriba a una de esas habitaciones acolchonadas.

  
—No puedo seguir cubriéndote —Melissa le dice de forma cansada —No solo porque odio mentirle a John, pero porque vas a terminar herido, y no voy a perdonarme a mí misma. No voy a perdonarme por dejarte estar involucrado en esto.

  
—Soy yo el que te involucro en esto —argumenta Stiles —A ti y a Scott.

  
—Oh, cariño, eso no fue lo que paso —Melissa dice gentilmente.

  
—Tengo que mantener a mi padre a salvo —insiste Stiles, con voz fuerte —Por favor, tengo que hacer esto.

  
Se queda callada por un momento y entonces la escucha maldecir en un tono quedo.

  
—Bien, puedo darte una hora. Más que eso, y llamare a tu padre. Y Stiles, le diré todo.

  
—Gracias —Stiles dice, cerrando sus ojos —Te debo una.

  
—Me debes una grande —Melissa concuerda —Pero mientras regreses a tiempo estaremos a mano.

  
Stiles deja salir un suspiro de alivio, que dura el tiempo en que se tardo que dura el tiempo en que se tarda en darse cuenta de que la cadena de la bicicleta exploto. Se baja de ella y la mira mal por un momento antes de inclinarse y examinar el daño.

  
—No tienes mucha suerte con los vehículos de escape, ¿verdad?   
Stiles se gira hacia la voz, haciendo una mueca cuando escucha la bicicleta caer atrás de él. Lydia se ríe de él desde el asiento del piloto de su BMW, inclinándose por la ventana con la barbilla apoyada en sus brazos.

  
—Esto se está volviendo familiar — continua, antes de sonreírle de forma burlesca —Vamos, te daré un aventón.

  
Stiles mira cautelosamente su expresión presumida —Deja de mirarme como si fuera tu damisela en peligro —Stiles dice —Porque no lo soy.

  
—Toda la evidencia apunta a lo contrario —Lydia dice —Stiles, solo metete en el coche. Puedes venir por tu bicicleta…o lo que sea que sea esa cosa, luego.

  
Stiles se traga su orgullo y se trepa en el asiento del copiloto, porque sabe que nunca llegara a tiempo a pie.

  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta —¿Me estas acosando?

  
—Me parece preocupante que estés entusiasmado por la posibilidad — Lydia dice —Pero no, ese honor le sigue perteneciendo a cierto hombre lobo malhumorado. Solo venía para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Allison me conto que te convertiste en Carrie.

  
—¡Mentira! —protesta Stiles.

  
—Hmmm, —Lydia dice, sin comprometerse a nada, mientras vuelve a la carretera. —¿Entonces en donde te dejo?

  
—La veterinaria

  
—¿Tu padre te dejó ya? —Lydia pregunta curiosamente —Sé que te sacaste el premio mayor del papá genial, pero esto es ridículo.

  
—No, —admite Stiles —pero Deaton dijo que necesitaba verme, e imagine que no haría daño hacerme con suministros. Necesito poner protecciones alrededor de la casa. No puedo tener a los lobos de Beacon Hills usando mi ventana como su puerta de perrito personal.

  
—Parece un truco practico —dice Lydia, pensativa —Tal vez pueda recoger algo para la próxima vez que Jackson vea una película de Nicholas Spark.

  
—No estoy seguro de que quiera contribuir a esa clase de tortura, incluso en Jackson —Stiles dice —Pero puede que sea bueno para ti tener una clase de protección, solo por si acaso. Nunca se sabe.

  
—La protección es clave —acepta Lydia —La pregunta es, ¿Qué estas tratando de proteger, tu virtud o tu vida?

  
—Oh, mira —Stiles dice, agarrando desesperadamente la puerta del coche mientras se estaciona en frente de la veterinaria —¡Ya estamos aquí!

  
—¡Stiles! —Lydia grita, siguiéndolo rápidamente.

  
Stiles la ignora empujando la puerta de la veterinaria y caminando directo a la parte de atrás —¡Deaton! —lo llama. Oye a Lydia entrar después de él, pero se satisface con solo mirarlo mal en vez de gritarle.

  
Deaton aparece como salido del aire y mira fijamente a Stiles con calma —Hola —dice.

  
—¿Hola? —Stiles repite con incredulidad —Dijiste que era urgente. Vine, en riesgo de ser castigado de por vida, ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

  
—Hola, Stiles —Deaton dice, y lo mira con esa expresión extraña que Stiles piensa podría ser una sonrisa en alguien más. Asiente con la cabeza a un libro en la mesa de examinación —Tengo el libro que pediste. Actuaste como si fuera importante.

  
—El libro…oh, ¿de los bunyips? —pregunta Stiles —Ya me he encargado de eso.

  
Deaton frunce el ceño. —Dijiste que era teórico —reprende.

  
—Y lo era —Stiles concuerda —Justo hasta que Derek le corto la garganta y me saco del agua.

  
Deaton deja escapar un suspiro, mirándose adolorido. —Dime que no fuiste a buscarlo por tu cuenta —dice — Deberías haber esperado por lo menos a tener el libro y haber pedido mi consejo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan afortunado eres de que Derek fuera capaz de matarlo?Casi siempre viajan en parejas. Pudieron haber sido asesinados. 

 

Stiles extiende la mano y agarra el libro, pasándole los ojos por encima por un momento antes de ponerlo bajo su brazo. No le responde a Deaton. Había pensado en pedir consejo al veterinario, por supuesto, pero había estado bastante seguro de que el consejo de Deaton habría sido que se mantuviera al margen.

  
—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Lo hiciste, no es así? ¡Fuiste tras esa cosa tu solo! —Lydia dice, antes de burlarse y mirar para otro lado —Te merecías ser secuestrado.

  
—¿Qué está haciendo la señorita Martin aquí, si puedo preguntar? — Deaton la mira con la expresión más inquieta que Stiles ha visto en él.

  
—Pensé que podrías darnos algunas protecciones —dice Stiles —Ya sabes, un poco de ceniza de serbal, un poco de acónito, y, ah… ¿cualquier cosa que mágicamente repele ciertas criaturas sobrenaturales?

  
Lydia se había movido hacia el armario y tomado un pequeño frasco de ceniza de serbal. —No parece la gran cosa.

  
—No lo es, es lo que se pone en él lo que le da el verdadero poder —Deaton dice —Aunque me temo que a usted no le servirá.

  
Stiles lo mira. —¿Qué quieres decir? —demanda —Lo he visto funcionar. Deje encerrado a Jackson a treinta millas de distancia.

  
—En tus manos, puede ser una fuerza poderosa —Deaton concuerda —Lydia, en camibio, es un caso especial. Por la misma razón que la mordida de Peter y el veneno del Kanima no la afectaron, la ceniza de serbal no reaccionara ante ella. —Mira a Lydia —Tu, querida, eres inmune a la magia.

  
—¿Quieres decir que no tengo que cargar el tarro de tierra, después de todo? —pregunta Lydia, regresando el frasco a la estantería antes de sacudirse las manos con fastidio —es bueno saberlo. Vámonos, Stiles.

  
—Me gustaría hablar un momento con Stiles, si no te importa —Deaton dice.

  
Lydia lo mira como si estuviera girando los diales en un microscopio, antes de mirar a Stiles. — Estaré en el carro —dice —Tienes cinco minutos, o me iré sin ti.

  
Lydia se va con un glorioso andar de tacones y cabello rojo, y Stiles se gira curiosamente hacia Deaton.

  
—¿Qué pasa?

  
—Scott me dijo lo que paso —Deaton dice.

  
—En serio — Stiles dice con calma —Honestamente, me sorprende que no lo haya publicado en Facebook.

  
—Quería que mirara sus heridas —Deaton dice con ironía —No lo haría hasta que me dijera como las consiguió. No quería decirme.

  
Stiles se muerde el labio, sus manos se retuercen nerviosamente a sus costados. —Estaba bien, ¿verdad? —pregunta de forma desinteresada.

  
—Lo estaba.

  
—Así que, ¿Vas decirme que delate a Derek, también? — demanda Stiles —¿Tal vez que llame a Chris Argent y le diga “adelante”?

  
—Por supuesto que no —Deaton dice —Pienso que Derek necesita tu ayuda, y esta fue una forma indirecta de pedírtela.

  
Stiles se ríe —Sí, podrías llamarla indirecta —Stiles concuerda —Tiene mi número. Podría haberme mandado un mensaje.

  
—Stiles…—Deaton empieza.

  
—¿Guárdatelo, ok? —interrumpe, Stiles —Derek no necesita mi ayuda. Ninguno lo hace. Necesito alejarme de ese mundo. No pertenezco en él.

  
—Dices que no perteneces, pero no ese no es el problema —Deaton le dice —El problema es que perteneces a todos ellos—Scott, Derek, tu padre. Ha dejado tus lealtades divididas.

  
—Pero escogí a Scott, desde el inicio —protesta Stiles —He estado con él en cada paso del camino, y he perdido completamente la confianza de mi padre por eso…

  
—En acción, sí, te has aliado con Scott —Deaton confirma — pero tienes simpatía con la otra manada, los comprendes y a sus incentivos en una manera que Scott no puede. También aportas la perspectiva humana, más específicamente por quien es tu padre, el policía y la mentalidad criminal. Te preocupas por las consecuencias y repercusiones de las que todos ellos ni se imaginan.

  
Deaton saca una botella larga de cenizas de serbal de un gabinete y la pone en una bolsa de papel, antes de alcanzar una botella de acónito seco. —Necesitas entender tu lugar en todo esto, antes de que puedas ayudar a alguien —explica, volviéndose a mirarlo mientras cierra la bolsa doblándola.

  
—Estoy comenzando a pensar que no tengo uno —Stiles dice quedamente.

  
—Te considerabas parte de la manada de Scott, ¿no? —pregunta Deaton.

  
—Sí.

  
—¿Y ayudarías a Scott a sabotear los planes de Derek para que hiciera las cosas a su manera? — Deaton pregunta suavemente.

  
—Sí —Stiles concuerda con una mueca de dolor —pero en nuestra defensa, los planes de Derek tiendes a ser horribles, así que probablemente hubieran fallado sin que interferíamos.

  
—Aun así —Deaton continua —El punto es, mira todo lo que has logrado, y todo mientras han estado en desacuerdo. Imagina si todos ustedes pudieran trabajar juntos.

  
—No creo que mi imaginación es tan buena. —Stiles dice, seco.

  
—Ninguna manada va a alcanzar su potencial sola, así que vas a tener que encontrar una manera —Deaton dice firmemente —Tienes que reunirlos a todos, eres el único que puede.

  
Stiles se da la vuelta, cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras intenta controlar su frustración.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? —demanda —Porque no soy especial. No soy uno de ellos, así que ¿Por qué todo esto debería depender de mí? ¿Cómo es eso justo?

  
—Nunca dije que fuera justo.

  
Stiles no dice nada, aunque una parte de él quiera gritar y enojarse ante lo injusto de todo. Quiere explicar que está tratando de salir, no adentrarse en más. Pero siempre ha sabido que no hay escapatoria. No para él.

  
—Si optas o no por hacerlo, sin embargo —Deaton dice gentilmente, dándole la bolsa con los suministros —depende de ti.


	11. Capítulo 11

Stiles tarda seis minutos en ir al estacionamiento, se preocupa por un momento que va a tener que caminar hacia su casa. Lydia aún está esperándolo, pero lo fulmina con la mirada todo el tiempo que tarda en entrar al coche.

—¿Quieres decirme que fue todo eso? —demanda.

—Deaton quiere que comienza pláticas de paz o algo así—dice, y deja caer su cabeza en el tablero.

—Hey, fíjate — comenta Lydia. Golpeándole el brazo hasta que se acomodó en el asiento. — tu estúpido cráneo duro podría dañar algo.

—¿Qué hago? —se queja, Stiles.

—Podríamos dejar que Alison mate a Derek —Lydia dice dulcemente —Problema resuelto.

—Por mucho que me gustaría echarle toda la culpa de mis problemas a Derek, no puedo —Stiles dice, encorvándose en el asiento mientras y abraza el libro y la bolsa que le dio Deaton. Mira el reloj del radio —¿Podemos irnos? Tengo que regresar antes de que llegue papá.

Lydia asiente y sale del estacionamiento. —Vas a tener que decirle.

—Eso me han dicho —Stiles dice —¿Tienes una idea de cómo lo deba de hacer?

—Intenta esto: Papá has visto Crepúsculo, ¿Verdad? —Lydia dice, haciendo su voz grave. — Bueno, soy como Bella Swan, porque tu obviamente eres Charlie, y Derek Hale es Edward Cullen excepto que es un hombre lobo. Jacob realmente no entra en todo esto salvo porque también es un hombre lobo. Pero no te preocupes, ¡Nadie es un vampiro!

—¡No soy Bella Swan! —protesta Stiles, encorvándose más— Vaya manera de patear a un hombre caído.

—Lo siento —Lydia dice —Pero la comparación era demasiado real para evadirla. He querido decirte esto por meses.

—Te odio —Stiles le dice.

Lydia se ríe. —¿Quieres que te deje en donde dejaste tu intento de bicicleta?

—No tengo tiempo —Stiles dice —Si no le gano a mi padre seré hombre muerto.

—Tu padre no te mataría —Lydia lo consuela.

—Pero Melissa McCall lo hará

—Entendido —Lydia dice rápidamente, pisando el acelerador —Vamos a llevarte a casa.

La pierna de Stiles se mueve nerviosamente durante todo el camino. Ojea el libro que Deaton le dio de manera distraída, leyendo sobre los lugares preferidos para asesinar y rituales de apareamiento de los bunyips. Lydia lo deja hacer, probablemente porque le tiene pena debido al caos en el que se ha convertido su vida.

Pero el momento en el que se detienen enfrente de su casa, ella lo detiene por el brazo antes de que pueda salir. —No les debes nada —dice —Especialmente a Scott. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

—SÍ. Lo sé.

—Stiles, mírame —Lydia dice firmemente —No les debes nada.

—Lo sé —Stiles dice de nuevo.

—Ok —Lydia dice, dejando ir —Pero tienes que decirle a Derek que si intenta algo como eso otra vez no tendrá que preocuparse por los Argent. Lo matare yo misma.

—Esa puede ser una mejor amenaza —Stiles sonríe.

Lydia se inclina hacia él y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla. —Solo ten cuidado —dice —es diferente para nosotros.

—Porque somos humanos —Stiles suspira.

—No, porque somos más inteligentes que el resto de perdedores juntos—Lydia dice—Ahora sal de aquí antes de que te castiguen de por vida.

Stiles se ríe y baja del auto. Lydia parece volar cuando da vuelta en la esquina de la cuadra, desaparece de la calle antes de que su padre aparezca en la calle justo por la dirección opuesta. Se escabulle por detrás de la casa antes de que su padre pueda verlo.

Camina cuidadosamente alrededor de la casa escuchando atentamente a por el coche patrulla, y no nota a que alguien viene detrás de él hasta que lo agarran. Grita, pero cuando gira ve que es solo Melissa.

Bueno, tal vez _solo_ Melissa no es la mejor manera de describirlo. Porque ella definitivamente no se ve feliz con él.

—Stiles, entra —sisea, mientras empieza a empujarlo hacia la puerta de atrás, lo conduce a las escaleras el momento en el que ella cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. —Tu padre llamo, estará aquí en cualquier momento. Le dije que estabas dormido.

—Está en la calle — Stiles le confirma —Pensé que vendría más tarde. Nunca regresa tan rápido de una llamada.

—Sí, no quiero oírlo. Arriba, —Melissa, dice —Cama. Ahora.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que das miedo? —pregunta, Stiles.

—Scott, todo el tiempo. Ahora, Stiles.

—¡Voy! —Stiles grita, mientras sube los escalones.

—¡Pero hablaremos de esto más tarde! —Melissa le dice, manteniendo la voz suave cuando escucha la llave en la puerta.

Escucha la voz amortiguada de Melissa recibiendo a su padre mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación con suavidad detrás de él. Se quita la sudadera y la lanza hacia un lado deshaciéndose de sus zapatos también, finalmente colapsa en la cama y espera que esta sea la última vez que tiene que hacer algo como esto.

La puerta se abre un momento después, y su padre se está aclarando la garganta. Stiles se levanta un poco. —Hey— dice con recelo.

La expresión de su padre es dura mientras lo mira, y nada de ese consuelo que había estado ahí antes de irse parecía haber sobrevivido el viaje. —Necesito que bajes —dice simplemente, entonces se da la vuelta y se va.

El corazón de Stiles se detiene por un segundo, porque eso no promete nada bueno. Rápidamente sigue a su padre, preocupándose por un momento de que ha sido descubierto, pero Melissa ya no está y esta cien por ciento seguro de que su padre no la hubiera dejado ir así de fácil. —Así que…—Empieza a decir con renuencia, parándose junto a su padre en la cocina. —¿Qué pasa?

—Siéntate.

Stiles se deja caer en la silla. — Okay —dice quedamente — Estoy sentado.

Su padre se pasa un mano por la cara. — Eres tan independiente que a veces olvido que aun eres un niño —dice, antes de mirar hacia otro lado —Tu madre estaría decepcionada de mí.

—¿Papá? —pregunta de manera nerviosa.

—Ciudadanos preocupados con sus teléfonos inteligentes están cambiando la forma en que el mundo funciona. —dice, y desliza una foto por la mesa —Se parecen mucho a ti y a Derek Hale, ¿no lo crees?

Stiles contiene una mueca de dolor mientras agarra la foto. Es una foto un tanto pixeleada de él y Derek sentados en el restaurante de Arnold. Stiles se muerde el labio, pero su primera reacción aun es tratar de cubrir esto, y sabe que la foto no es muy buena como para identificar a Derek.

—Ese solo era un camionero — Stiles dice, mirando hacia arriba — Me ofreció dulces y yo le dije que no había nacido ayer.

La expresión de su padre no cambia cuando saca otra foto y la desliza hacia él —¿Quieres intentar eso de nuevo?

—Mierda—dice Stiles, Derek es inconfundible en la segunda foto, viéndose como un James Dean versión hombre lobo con sus lentes de sol y su sonrisilla.

—La policía local reconoció a Derek Hale por los carteles de Se Busca de la vez pasada —su padre dice —Me enviaron esto para preguntar si deberían de estar preocupados de que este quedando con un menor de edad golpeado.

—Papá…—Stiles empieza a decir.

—Y lo que encuentro, es que el niño eres tú. Golpeado y tres pueblos a distancia de donde deberías haber estado —su padre lo mira fijamente mientras habla, y Stiles trata, pero falla de sostenerle la mirada.

Piensa, solo dile. Dile: _Sí, lo sé, pero hey, está bien, porque Derek es un hombre lobo._ Abre la boca, pero nada sale.

—Necesito que me digas que está pasando, chico — John dice de forma cansada —Porque para mí parece una clase de cita.

Stiles se reiría ante la ridiculez de eso excepto que no está seguro de que tan lejos está de la verdad. Aún recuerda la sensación de los labios de Derek contra los suyos, sus dedos ardiendo contra su piel mientras lo acercaba más hacía él.

—¿Stiles? — dice su padre, con aspereza, y los ojos de Stiles lo vuelven a mirar —Esa no es exactamente la protesta que estaba esperando.

—No estoy saliendo con Derek —Stiles dice rápidamente.

—¿Entonces quieres explicarme qué es lo que está pasando? —pregunta —¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en Arnold, sin tu medicina, y pasando el rato con Derek Hale?

—No sé cómo responder eso.

—Podrías intentar con la verdad —su padre dice.

—No es tan simple —contesta Stiles —Esto…nada de esto tendrá sentido sin contexto.

—Entonces dame el contexto, Stiles —grita — Porque si no empiezas a darme respuestas, voy a ir con él. Y no seré amable cuando lo haga.

—Me…uh, me metí en un lio, así que llamé a Derek y fue a recogerme.

—¿Qué clase de lío? —demanda —¿Y por llamarías a Derek? ¿Por qué no podías llamarme a mí?

—Derek no es quien tú crees que es — dice Stiles —Nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie. Al menos, nadie que no se lo mereciera.

John deja escapar una risa incrédula. —Eso no es tan tranquilizador como piensas.

—Lo sé —Stiles hace una mueca de dolor —Lo siento. No estoy haciendo bien todo esto, pero aún no sé cómo decirte. Tengo la sensación de cuando te diga nada será lo miso.

—Me estas asuntando —John dice — ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No, estaba intentando protegerme, en su típica manera loca —Stiles dice, antes de descansar la cabeza en sus manos. —Esto sería más fácil si tuviera ayuda visual.

Su única advertencia antes de que su padre le garre el brazo es un extraño sonido de respiración. Entonces su padre está moviendo gentilmente su brazo por la mesa y empujando hacia atrás la manga. Su muñeca estaba marcada ligeramente con púrpura. Recuerda que Derek lo había agarrado en el restaurante, no había sido demasiado brusco, pero tenía la fuerza de un hombre lobo y la piel de Stiles es muy sensible.

—Papá —Stiles dice rápidamente —No es…

—No, ya he visto suficiente —John grita, dejándolo ir. Se levanta de la mesa y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Stiles nota de forma ansiosa que aun esta usando la pistola.

—Para, hablare — promete Stiles, casi tropezando con sus pies cuando brinca de su asiento para seguirlo. Su padre abre la puerta bruscamente, y Stiles apenas y sale cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él —¡Por favor! ¡Solo mírame!

Su padre se detiene y da la media vuelta, su expresión no cambia mientras espera.

—Derek es un hombre lobo —dice abruptamente —Y Scott también. También Isaac, Erica, Boyd y Jackson, pero Jackson era más escamoso que peludo al principio por eso Scott y yo lo encerramos en la camioneta para prisioneros. —Stiles respira profundamente —¿ves? ¡Hay una respuesta razonable para todo!

Espera la reacción, siente alivio ahora que está afuera. Lo hizo. Su papá sabe.

Excepto que la única reacción que obtiene es otra mirada furiosa de su padre antes de que se gire y empiece a caminar hacia el auto.

—¿No me escuchaste? —Stiles demanda, antes de caminar delante de él y ponerse delante de la puerta del carro. —Sé que esa es la versión super resumida, pero si tan solo nos sentamos, te diré todo.

John coge a Stiles por los hombros, y gentil pero firmemente lo mueve del camino.

—Sabes, esa clase de explicaciones eran lindas cuando lo peor de lo que tenía que preocuparme era que te quedaras toda la noche jugando video juegos — dice de forma dura. —pero ¿realmente esperabas que funcionaría con algo como esto?

Stiles lo mira con incredulidad dándose cuenta de que su padre no le cree. Su padre cree que es como en los tiempos en que solía culpar a los gremlins de casa de su habitación desordenada. Sabía que su papá no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, pero no había contado en que lo rechazaría antes de escucharlo. Por lo menos, había esperado preguntas preocupadas y un interrogatorio sobre si estaba consumiendo drogas.

Claramente es su culpa por ser un sabelotodo el 95% del tiempo.

John se sube al asiento del conductor y cierra la puerta de un golpe, antes de bajar la ventana y mirarlo directamente. —Vuelve a la casa —Dice, dando reversa y saliendo de la entrada lo suficientemente rápido que le habría puesto una multa a alguien por eso.

Stiles da unos pasos hacia él, pero ya se ha ido, en su camino hacia la casa Hale. Stiles saca su celular en pánico, y trata de llamar a Derek. Maldice cuando la llamada se va directamente a buzón. Derek es muchas cosas, pero no ignora llamadas y siempre recuerdo cárgalo. No como Scott, quería asegurarse de que su manada pueda localizarlo.

 

Como si las cosas no estuvieran mal ya, ahora tiene que preocuparse de esto también. Intenta con Boyd y responde al segundo timbre.

—¿Sí? —Contesta.

—¡Boyd! Gracias a Dios —Stiles dice —Tengo que hablar con Derek.

—No sé dónde está — dice Boyd después de un momento — Tal vez intenta su teléfono.

—Lo hice —Stiles dice — ¿Y a qué quieres decir con que no sabes dónde está? Siempre sabes dónde está. ¿Ese no es un loco efecto secundario de la manada?

—Quería estar solo, después de lo que paso —Boyd le dice — Ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto desde la noche que regresamos. Pensé que si hablaba con alguien sería contigo.

Stiles traga duro — Sabrías si está en problemas, ¿verdad?

—No es que tengamos un sistema de altera incorporado —Boyd dice secamente — Derek…talvez lo tiene, cuando se trata de nosotros, pero no funciona también al revés. Stiles, ¿Qué pasa?

Stiles se detiene antes de hablar sin pensar de lo que paso. No necesita a su padre enfrentándose a toda una manada de hombres lobo en vez de solo uno. Uno ya es lo suficientemente malo, y Derek puede cuidarse solo. 

Por lo que Derek está totalmente bien en algún lugar, taciturno como siempre. Lo más probables es que perdiera el teléfono, o su cargador.

—Nada — Stiles dice — No es nada.

Cuelga antes de que Boyd pueda decir que está mintiendo y corre a su habitación. Se vuelve a poner los tenis y coge la sudadera, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se detiene antes de irse, mirando hacia donde dejos las cosas que le dio Deaton. Después de todo no le gusta la idea de usar ceniza de serbal o acónito en contra de Derek, pero lo coge de todas formas. Sabe que hará cualquier tipo de cosas que no realmente no quiere con tal de mantener a su padre a salvo.

Stiles sube al Jeep y hace el asiento hacia atrás, inclinándose hacia delante para rasgar algunas de las entrañas de su preciosa Jeep. 

—Lo siento mucho —le susurra ansiosamente, mientras trata de recordar las inst6rucciones de Lydia. Los carros nuevos son más difíciles de hacerles un puente, pero por suerte su Jeep es más viejo que él. —Te arreglare, lo prometo. O, ya sebes, le pagare a alguien para que lo haga. 

Consigue que el Jeep encienda en diez minutos, y no pierde más tiempo después de eso. Su padre ya le lleva ventaja de quince minutos.

Y eso significa que ya llego.


	12. Capítulo 12

Sus tenis se hunden en la tierra cuando sale del Jeep. Stiles encuentra su balance agarrándose de la puerta del carro, y frunce el ceño hacia la tierra mojada bajo sus pies. No ha llovido en un mes y la finca Hale no está exactamente equipada con aspersores. El nudo en su estómago se retuerce volviéndose más apretado cuando se da cuenta de que algo debe de estar mal.

Hay un rayo de luz por el rabillo de su ojo, y ve el coche patrulla de su padre estacionada cerca de la casa. La puerta de la patrulla aún está abierta y las luces están encendidas, aunque apago la sirena. Stiles cierra la puerta del Jeep con gentileza y camina hacia la casa, con cuidado de no resbalar por el suelo mojado.

A penas y puede ver la puerta de entrada de Derek en la oscuridad, y es ahí cuando nota de donde viene el agua. Está saliendo debajo de la puerta, bajando por los escalones como una cascada casera. No sabe cuánto tiempo a estado así, pero ha sido el suficiente para que se haya esparcido por los cimientos y haya creado una especie de fosa.

—¿Papá? —llama — ¿Derek? — No hay respuesta, pero ve luz en las ventanas desde adentro, así que debe haber alguien ahí.  Avanza y abre la puerta.

El agua sale de la casa, empapándolo hasta las rodillas antes de que se propague y sea absorbida por el suelo. —¿Papá?

No sabe cuándo el agua se ha vuelto ominosa. Años antes, lo peor que podría pensar de esto es que es una falla en la plomería, o un día de lavandería que resulto mal.

Nada es tan simple ya, todo lo que puede pensar es: a los Bunyips les gusta el agua.

Recuerda haber leído que tienen el talento de crear pantanos de tierra seca e infértil. Stiles se maldice por no haber traído el libro de Deaton, mientras sube los últimos escalones.

Hay solo una delgada capa de agua en el suelo del lugar cuando entra a la casa. Está saliendo por la madera podrida de los paneles del suelo, no es lo suficientemente largo para llegar demasiado lejos. Aun así, puede escuchar agua corriendo de algún lado, no está seguro de cuánto tiempo tiene.

Esta oscuro adentro, aunque aún hay rayos de sol pasando por los árboles. No lo ayuda mucho, por la forma en que las delgadas líneas pasan por los orificios del techo solo le hacen más difícil distinguir cada cosa. 

Camina hacia la única escalera en pie de la casa, y el agua gotea perezosamente escalón por escalón. Busca a tientas su teléfono para activar la linterna, pero antes de que pueda dar otro paso alguien lo coge del brazo por atrás. Se queda quieto mientras trata de pensar en cómo zafarse, pero se detiene cuando ve la mano que rodea su cintura.

—Papá, ¡Gracias a Dios! —grita, mientras trata de que lo suelte —Tenemos que irnos de aquí, hace como cinco minutos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —su padre gruñe.

Stiles traga duro. —Claro, bien — dice — ¿Quieres aflojar el agarre? ¿tal vez? ¿Papá?

Su padre ha estado arrastrándolos lentamente hacia la puerta, y antes de que se dé cuenta que su padre lo esta sujetando del brazo ya están saliendo de la casa.

—¿Viste algo? —Stiles pregunta —Creo que sé lo que es. Derek puede estar en problemas, pero debes de traer a todos aquí primero. Llamare a los demás, ¿okay?

Stiles apenas y saca su celular cuando su padre ya se lo está arrebatando. — Maldita sea, —su padre murmulla. —Esto es lo que va a pasar, Stiles. Vas a esperar aquí, en el carro. Voy a encontrar a Derek y aclarar unas cosas. Entonces vamos a ir a casa, donde estarás castigado de por vida.  

—¿Qué? —Stiles protesta —No, espera, papá, no puedes volver ahí. ¿No piensas que todo esto es extraño? Ni siquiera está lloviendo, pero esta empapado aquí y …

Stiles es empujado sin ninguna gracia hacia la parte trasera de la patrulla de su padre antes de que pueda terminar de hablar. Abre la boca para protestar de nuevo y su padre levanta una mano.

—Basta, Stiles —dice — No te muevas de este carro, ¿entiendes?

—Solo llévame a casa —intenta Stiles, levantando una mano para agarrar la manga de su padre — ¿okay? Podemos hablar, lo prometo. Solo dame mi celular y…

La expresión de su padre se rompe a la mención del celular, como si pensara que Stiles está engañándolo para que le devuelva el teléfono. Stiles traga duro, pero no puede culpar a su padre por pensar mal de él. Stiles es bueno en esto, después de todo, y es él el que ha estado condicionando a su padre durante años para pasar por alto la verdad.

—Tienen que saber que hay algo mal aquí, papá —Stiles intenta — Por favor. Necesito que me creas.

—Sí, es extraño. Estoy seguro que el medidor de agua se rompió detrás de la casa. Es improbable que Derek siga por aquí, pero si aún está por aquí lo voy a encontrar, no tienes de que preocuparte. Y tú _te vas a quedar en el carro._

—¡Papá! —intenta de nuevo. — No entiendes, ok, solo…

—Quieto — Su padre demanda de nuevo, y entonces cierra la puerta.

Stiles grita por el portazo y tira de la manija, pero ya se cerró automáticamente. Trata con la otra por si acaso y después golpea la rejilla que hay separando los asiento de atrás en frustración. Apenas y distingue a la figura de su padre mientras desaparece en la casa, porque se está poniendo más oscuro por momentos y hay algo anormal en eso.

Stiles cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Hay una forma de salir de esto, porque siempre la hay. No tiene teléfono, ni armas y su padre está caminando hacia quien sabe qué.

Se puede controlar, totalmente. Está bien.

Escucha un extraño crujido y el carro se empieza a ladear, lo cual es injusto—ha atraído la mala suerte sin haberlo dicho en voz alta. Stiles se coge de la puerta, sosteniéndose con una mano en la manija y la otra presionando contra la ventana trasera. Mira por la venta de ambos lados, pero no puede ver anda.

El carro hace otro crujido y se mueve de nuevo. Stiles frunce el ceño hacia el frente y puede ver que la nariz del carro no se ha levantado.

Lo que significa que la parte trasera se está hundiendo en el lodo.

—Esto no está bien —murmulla. Los sumideros no son extraños de ver en la costa de California, pero cuando ejecuta las estadísticas en su cabeza el resultado al que llega es _improbable_. —¡Papá!

Trata con la manija de nuevo mientras grita, pero sabe que no va a suceder nada. Hay otro moviendo brusco y el carro esta empezado a ladearse de verdad. Tiene que empujarse contra el asiento trasero para mantenerse derecho.

Trata de pensar en lo que tiene: Algo de ceniza de serbal, algo de acónito, y lo que trae puesto. Necesita algo más que eso, él no es ningún MacGyver.

Toma otra respiración profunda y se sostiene de la puerta de nuevo. Trata de ejercer la mayor fuerza en sus piernas y hacer palanca, para poder patear el vidrio de la ventana. Está a punto de hacerlo cuando algo lo hace detenerse. Ignora otro espontaneo movimiento y gatea hacia la ventana de al lado.

Es una huella, una mano con _tres dedos._

Viendo el lado bueno su padre está a salvo a dentro. En lado malo, es porque el Bunyip está afuera con él.

¿Qué es lo que había dicho Deaton? Usualmente viajan en pares, pero no solo _pares,_ Stiles se da cuenta, recordando el pasaje que leyó cuando Lydia lo llevaba a casa. Compañeros. Los Bunyips se aparean de por vida y se quedan justos para siempre.

Derek solo había matado a uno de ellos.

El coche se sacude violentamente y la cabeza de Stiles choca contra la rejilla metálica. Muy apenas y se levanta, pero no puede distinguir nada. Cuando su vista se despeja, se da cuenta que la ventana trasera es de color negro. Medio enterrada en el barro. Se endereza lentamente, pero es difícil mantener el equilibrio. La patrulla de su padre debe de estar casi en vertical.

Stiles se recarga en la ventana lateral, y puede ver el barro afuera, pero no está cubierta aún.

Sabe que ya no tiene opciones. Probablemente se arrepienta de esto, pero su orgullo no es tan grande como para dejarse ser sepultado vivió para evitar humillaciones. Así que arrastra aire a sus pulmones y grita el nombre de Derek.

—¡Derek! — Stiles grita de nuevo — Sé que estás ahí afuera ¿ok? Y sé que puedes oírme porque tienes ese estúpido oído de hombre lobo. Necesito ayuda, ¿ok? Y dijiste que, si estaba en la manada, siempre estarías ahí para ayudarme. Consideremos esto una prueba.

Stiles apenas y termina su propuesta y la ventanilla se deshace. Cierra sus ojos y usa sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, pero se acabó en un segundo. Suelta una risa que es mitad aliviada y meditad histérica cuando ve a Derek mirándolo en lugar de un baboso Bunyip.

—Realmente no pensé que eso funcionara — Stiles dice en asombro.

—Stiles — gruñe Derek, antes de extender una mano. Stiles se empuja hacia adelante y lo agarra, y Derek utiliza el agarre para arrastrarlo fuera del auto. Cae encima de Derek justo cuando el coche cruje y se entierra hasta las luces delanteras.                                                                                                                                                                          

Stiles empieza a levantarse y se detiene cuando ve el rostro de Derek se tensa de dolor. Examina al hombre rápidamente, sus ojos centrándose en una mancha oscura atravesando la playera blanca.

—¿Qué paso? —demanda, mientras empuja la chaqueta de Derek. Reprime un jadeo cuando ve el daño.

—No te preocupes por eso— Derek dice. Se levanta hasta quedar de pie, arrastrando a Stiles descuidadamente consigo.

—Tienes un agujero en el estómago —protesta Stiles.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso — Derek gruñe.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Puedo ver tus costillas! —grita de vuelta.

—Estoy bien, tengo esto bajo control —Derek lo fulmina con la mirada —Necesitas subirte al Jeep e irte a casa.

—Mi papá sigue ahí, no voy a ir a ningún lado—dice Stiles. Se aleja lentamente de Derek. No le gusta como se ve esa herida, pero un problema a la vez. Sabe que Derek ha salido de peores.

—No sacare, Stiles — Derek insiste.

Stiles bufa. —Apenas te mantienes en pie, —dice—Voy a ir por él, y entonces tú me vas a ayudar a decirle la verdad mientras te llevamos con Deaton, porque no te vez nada bien. En serio. Creo que te estas poniendo más pálido y ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Está detrás de mi verdad? El Bunyip está totalmente detrás de mí.

Stiles se congela, inmóvil ante la rara ansiedad en el rostro de Derek.

—Peor — dice Derek, con voz ronca — tu padre.

Stiles traga duro, no está seguro de que significa que hubiera preferido al Bunyip. Ese era territorio que conocía, eso era algo que podía pelear. Se da la vuelta lentamente para ver a su padre con el arma en mano, sus ojos fieros y determinados.

La pistola está perfectamente apuntada para pasar a Stiles e impactar a Derek. Derek con sus ojos aun rojos, y uñas un poco más largas por haberlo sacado del carro. Puede ver a su padre observar todas las piezas para después unirlas todas y obtener la imagen equivocada. Derek siento algo no muy humano, patrulla casi enterrada en el barro, Stiles justo en el medio.

—Stiles, ven a mí —John dice, y su voz es estable y calmada. Su padre siempre se mantiene calmado en situaciones así. Una vez vio a su padre convencer a una persona de no suicidarse, como si nada, como si estuvieran teniendo una discusión mientras comían.

Sus amigos probablemente se reirían, pero Stiles sabe que heredo esa calma. Mientras más fuera de control estén las cosas, lo más calmado que se siente. Es como si todo lo demás se ralentizará, como si lo estuviera viendo todo por una pantalla.

Así que Stiles está observando todas las piezas también; su padre, con el arma, Derek, con sus garras…y el bunyip está escalando desde el suelo. Estará entre ellos en segundos. Saca la botella de ceniza de serbal de su bolsillo, girando la tapa y dando un paso al frente. Derek ya vio al Bunyip por su puesto, y trata de alcanzarlo para detenerlo, pero su padre ni si quiera sabe lo que es un bunyip, y todo lo que él ve es Derek tratando de detenerlo.

—Papá—empieza, cuando ve a su padre tensando la mano con la que sostiene el arma —Esta bien. Solo necesito que no te muevas ¿ok? No…

El bunyip se levanta en sus patas traseras, liberándose del lodo. Había estado debajo de él, llevándose el carro a su guarida. Puede ver a su padre tomando aire mientras mueve el arma de Derek al bunyip, pero es demasiado inteligente para empezar a disparar ciegamente.

—Hola, Boba Fett —Stiles dice quedamente, soltándose del agarre de Derek para acercarse.

—Stiles, detente —su padre dice —No des ni un paso más.

Es difícil ignorar a su padre cuando usa ese tono, pero lo hace. Ignora el gruñido de Derek, también, porque Derek ataco al bunyip por sorpresa y no estaba herido la última vez. No tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar, y el arma de su padre bien puede ser como una resortera para la fuerza del bunyip.

De primero el bunyip no le presta atención a su padre, y es toda la confirmación que Stiles necesita para saber que esa cosa esta ahí por venganza. Probablemente los siguió por el aroma, pero no sabe quién mató a su compañero. Pero entonces su padre se mueve, lentamente tratando de alcanzar a Stiles, y capta la atención del bunyip.

Sabe que ya no tiene tiempo, y deja que la ceniza de serbal se escape en el aire. Flota enfrente de él sin siquiera tocar el piso, yendo en una ola a atrapar al bunyip envolviéndolo como una red. Stiles tiene una mano suspendida en el aire, dirigiéndola como un maestro de orquesta, y el bunyip está gritando antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

La ceniza de serbal se ha cerrado alrededor del bunyip, envolviéndose como una pitón antes de explotar y enviando a la creatura volando a seis metros.

Aterriza como un bulto de piel negra y que se retuerce, y Stiles se siente enfermo cuando el olor a piel quemada los alcanza. —Oh Dios — murmura, y da un paso hacia delate sin pensarlo. Su padre se apresura agarrándolo y forzándolo a mantenerse a tras de él.

—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? —John demanda, viendo con cautela a Derek.

Derek camina hacia la creatura, agachándose a un lado con el ceño fruncido. Voltea a ver a Stiles por un momento para después volver a mirar hacia aquello. —Es un bunyip. —dice simplemente. Mirándolos de forma directa —Todavía está vivo.

—No quería hacer eso —dice Stiles, tratando de pasar por delante de su padre. Su padre le coge del brazo con un agarre de hierro antes de que se pueda acercar. —Solo iba a atraparlo, no quería…

No entiende que es lo que pudo haber pasado, al principio. Excepto que aún recuerda como Derek atravesó su barrera, y la manera en la que lanzo a Jackson sin ningún rasguño…su estado mental, se da cuenta. El poder de la ceniza, el efecto que tiene, todo está basado en el estado de su mente. Es controlada por la intención.

Y cuando la creatura se movió hacia su padre, había estado desesperado y aterrorizado. Casi había rasgado al bunyip en pedazos sin si quiera quererlo.

La creatura deja salir un gemido horrible y agonizante, sus extraños ojos de venado parpadeando hacia ellos en confusión.

—Papá…—susurra, su voz rompiéndose mientras mira a su padre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que esperaba que su padre apareciera y mejorara las cosas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensó que lo necesitaba, pero lo necesita ahora.

John suelta el brazo de Stiles y camina hacia el bunyip. Entonces levanta el arma y dispara, poniéndolo fuera de su miseria con un limpio disparo a la cabeza.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando el bunyip finalmente se queda quieto, la bala de su padre enterrada justo entre sus ojos. Stiles sabe que no había otra opción, pero no es tan satisfactorio como se sentía antes el ser el vencedor. Sabe que no ha habido ganadores en un tiempo.

Casi desea que el bunyip se desmorone en cenizas y desaparezca, pero solo descansa ahí, ensangrentado y ennegrecido. Se ve como una foca encallada, excepto por la extraña cara de perro.

El agua estancada alrededor de la casa está siendo absorbida por el suelo, como si estuviera siendo chupada al lugar por donde vino. El lodo empieza a quebrarse en finos patrones de telaraña mientras se seca extrañamente rápido.

Quita sus ojos de la destrucción cuando ve a Derek levantándose por el rabillo de sus ojos. Empieza a acercarse y su padre rápidamente se mueve alrededor del bunyip, poniéndose firmemente entre Stiles y Derek.

—¿Hombres lobo, huh? — pregunta con cautela, observando a Derek cuidadosamente y buscando por alguna señal de lo que vio antes. Los ojos de Derek se acararon, sus garras se retrajeron, ahora solo se ve pálido y mojado, y demasiado débil para ser una amenaza. —¿Esa era la verdad?

—Stiles —responde, aun cuando es Derek quien su padre está mirando mal. — Sé que debí decirte, Dios, hace mucho tiempo…pero no es exactamente fácil traer el tema a una conversación. Quiero decir, ¡Intente hacerlo! Lo juro que lo intente. Como, Hey, cuando estábamos viendo Teen Wolf y te dije que Scott me recordaba a Michael J. Fox. Si hubiera dicho, “ _seh, se parecen”,_ podría haberte dicho “no sabes cuánto, pero dijiste que no podías verlo, así que…

—Stiles —su padre le interrumpe.

—Claro, no necesitamos hablar de esto ahora —Stiles dice — Primero lo primero. Necesitamos llevar a Derek con Deaton.

John mira incrédulamente a Stiles — ¿Quieres llevar a tu novio al veterinario?

—¿Qué? — Stiles pregunta, su quijada cayéndose al suelo — ¿Qué, no, aun sigues con eso?  Era novio ilegal y hombres lobo, ¡nunca ambos!

John afila la mirada, pero se gira hacia Derek —¿Estas herido?

—El bunyip me ataco con la guardia baja — Derek dice de manera renuente — Me desmaye en el bosque detrás de la casa. Solo me levante cuando escuche a Stiles llamándome.

—Muéstrale — Stiles dice, agitando su mano imperiosamente hacia la camiseta de Derek. No tenían tiempo que perder hablando de todos los detalles de la noche, sabía que tiene que vendar a Derek ya.

—Se ve peor de lo que es —Derek le advierte, mientras remueve su camiseta a un lado con cuidado. El Sheriff finalmente guarda su arma cuando ve las heridas. Una de costilla está totalmente visible y una está quebrada consiguiendo casi perforar la piel. Aunque Derek puede probablemente curarse de esto por sí solo, si no ponen todo de nuevo en su lugar no sanara como es debido.

—Stiles, súbelo al Jeep— John dice, poniéndose en modo policía de nuevo. Stiles solo esta aliviado de que Derek vuelve a ser una “victima” para su padre, al menos por ahora.

Da un paso adelante y cuidadosamente se mueve hacia el lado sin heridas de Derek, poniendo el brazo alrededor de sus hombros para ayudarlo a subir al Jeep. —¿Quieres que llame a alguien de tu manada? — Stiles pregunta de forma queda, esperando no llamar la atención de su padre.

Los ojos de Derek siguen todos los movimientos de John. —Creo que eso solo complicaría las cosas —dice — Está manejando las cosas mejor de lo que pensé.

—Eso es probablemente porque el bunyip llego a ti antes —Stiles admite.

—¿Stiles, qué rayos? — John les grita —¿Le hiciste un puente al carro? ¿Cómo demonios sabes…? No importa, solo sube atrás, los dos.

—Tal vez puedas solo dejarme con Deaton, —Derek dice con cautela.

—No vas a salir de esta tan fácil —Stiles insiste — tú me metiste en este lio, tú me vas a ayudar a explicarle. Me debes eso al menos.

Stiles mete a Derek en el asiente trasero y después corre hacia el otro lado, subiéndose detrás de su padre. —Necesito mi teléfono — le dice — Le diré a Deaton que nos vea en la oficina.

Su padre le lanza el celular si una palabra, y después usa los cables sueltos para encender el auto. Stiles sabiamente no comenta como su padre fácilmente retomo los cables donde los dejos.

Stiles marca al número de Derek mientras observa nerviosamente dejarse caer en el asiento. — ¡Deaton! — dice tan pronto como contesta la llamada — Derek está herido, realmente mal. De manera-compañero-bunyip-enojado-buscando-venganza. Te necesitamos… ¿Qué? Sí, vamos para allá. Nos vemos. 

Cuelga la llamada, y mira a los ojos de su padre por el espejo retrovisor. —Ya está ahí. Dice que estará preparado para nosotros.

Stiles probablemente debería de estar más preocupado de las repercusiones de la introducción dramática de lo sobrenatural a su padre, pero Derek se estaba volviendo de un color alarmantemente blanco y la sangre comenzaba a atravesar su camisa. La organización en triaje1 dice que es más importante que Derek no se desangre que la preocupación de su padre nueva perspectiva de la vida.

—Derek, ¿Qué hago? — pregunta Stiles — Solo…que puedo…

—Estaré bien — dice Derek, ojos cerrados con fuerza — se necesita más para matarme.

Stiles sabe que eso es cierto, pero no puede detener la sensación de ansiedad y malestar en su estómago. Ni siquiera mira a su padre cuando se detienen en frente de la veterinaria, solo corre al otro lado del Jeep y ayuda a Derek a bajar.

Deaton está en la puerta, y se apresura para quedar al otro lado de Derek. Lo llevan adentro acostándolo en la mesa, pero Derek se está desmayando. Lloriquea algo inentendible y cierra sus ojos, quedándose quieto en la tabla. Sabe que va a empeorar antes de mejorar.

—Stiles, necesito que lo sostengas — Deaton dice, mientras se pone un par de guantes quirúrgicos.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, moviéndose hacia donde está la cabeza de Derek. Coloca sus manos en los hombros de Derek, mientras que esté sujeta las orillas de la mesa. —Hazlo —dice Derek.

Deaton no vacila. Lleva las manos directamente a la herida, y presiona las costillas de Derek en su lugar. Derek grita y arque la espalda, pero no lucha contra el agarre de Stiles. Stiles sabe que no podría haber hecho nada de no haber sido así.

—Solo respira, —Stiles le dice —Concéntrate en tu respiración. Inhala y exhala

Sabe que no es como tener un ataque de pánico, pero sabe lo que es tener tu propio cuerpo fuera de control. Derek asiente con la cabeza, ahogando un jadeo.

—Solo un poco más — Deaton promete, mientras trabaja en ajustar la costilla. Esta vez Derek grita, pero se detiene antes de que empiece, y finalmente se desmaya. Stiles cierra los ojos, agradecido de que este inconsciente mientras Deaton termine.

—Va a estar bien — le asegura Deaton —Solo necesita descansar. En unos días estará como nuevo.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, queriendo creer eso. Toma un profundo respiro, y es cuando nota a su padre viéndolo. Está parado en la entrada con las manos colgantes a los lados como si no supiera que más hacer con ellos, y lo está mirando como si fuera un completo extraño.

Stiles se da cuenta de que ha sido tan estúpido, tan insanamente ingenuo, de pensar que esto resolvería lo que estaba mal entre los dos. La relación con su padre estaba fallando antes de que Scott fuera mordido en el bosque, no entiende como pensó que la verdad podría hacer algo más que empeorarlo todo.

—Papá — empieza a hablar Stiles, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa hacia su padre. Su padre

—Has hecho esto antes — John dice rígido.

Stiles ha pasado por mucho desde la primera vez que estuvo en esta oficina con Derek, sosteniendo una sierra para huesos y tratando de no vomitar. Probablemente se ve como todo un profesional ahora, y después de esconder esta parte de sí mismo de su padre por mucho tiempo, debe de ser un shock. Stiles solía ser un bobo. Solía ir por ahí dando información de cultura popular y tropezar con sus propios pies, y aun lo hace, pero ya no es natural. Tiene que esforzarse para ser esa persona estos días, porque se ha estado convirtiendo en alguien más.

—¿Hace cuánto? —su padre demanda —¿Cuantas veces…?

—Papá — dice Stiles, desesperadamente tratando de desaparecer esa expresión de los ojos de su padre.

—La última vez que te vi solo eres mi atolondrado, demasiado inteligente pequeño, y el peor problema en el que te metías era ser atrapado merodeando en el bosque después del toque de queda.

Stiles traga duro, se pregunta si su padre de alguna forma ha unido los puntos y se ha dado cuenta de cuando cambio todo.

—Eso fue hace casi un año —dice, y su padre retrocede antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Es como si ya no te conociera. — John dice pesadamente.

Stiles quiere preguntar, “bueno, ¿y de quién es la culpa?” pero se lo guarda para sí mismo. Ha estado poniendo un show para su padre, y si su padre se lo ha creído todo, no tiene a nadie más que culpar que ha sí mismo.

—Todavía soy yo, —Stiles dice, porque lo es. Todavía está aquí. Solo ha estado enterrado, con cada cadáver que ha visto ser enterrado.

La expresión de su padre se vuelve de piedra, y asiente con la cabeza como si hubiera llegado a una decisión. —Esto se termina ahora, —dice — ¿Me oyes, Stiles? No te quiero cerca de ninguno de ellos.

Stiles oye las palabras, pero no las entiende. —¿Qué?

—No puedo dejar que esto pase de nuevo. No te arriesgaras de esa manera.

—No pedí estar envuelto en esto —Stiles dice — En serio que no, pero pasó, y no sales de ello. Estoy en peligro. Tu estas en peligro. Todos estamos en peligro. En el momento en que te das cuenta de lo que hay haya afuera, el mundo se vuelve cien veces más peligroso, pero no puedes solo _ignorarlo_ …

—Lo harás

Stiles aprieta la mandíbula. —Pensé que tal vez podríamos trabajar juntos, pero si no quieres, está bien. Volveré a trabajar a escondidas de ti.

—Perdí a tu madre —John gruñe — ¡No me arriesgare a perderte a ti también!

—Entonces hagamos un trato — Stiles dice, mirando a su padre de manera desafiante —Dejare de arriesgar mi vida si tu dejas de arriesgar la tuya, porque yo también la perdí. Y ahora tengo que ver cómo te vas al trabajo y preguntarme, cada día, si este es el día en el que te pierdo también.

—Stiles… — John dice, y suena adolorido. La primera reacción de Stiles es retractarse, arreglarlo todo, pero sabe que esta pelea a tardado en llegar y las palabras siguen arrastrándose hasta salir de su garganta.

— ¡He cuidado de mí mismo desde que murió! — Grita — Y me ha ido bien.

—No desde donde lo veo —dice John —Soy tu padre, así que me vas a escuchar te guste o no. No vas a involucrarte en esto, y te vas a mantener alejado de Derek Hale y el resto. Trabajaremos en algo con Scott, pero el resto de ellos está fuera de los límites. ¿Entendiste?

—No

Su padre se queda muy quieto, se ve como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Stiles aspira en pánico. Trata de pensar pero no puede recordar ningún momento en el que le haya ducho que no a su padre. Su modus operandi siempre ha sido siempre estar de acuerdo con todo, y encontrar una brecha después, nunca resistirse abiertamente.

Pero tal vez eso ha sido parte del problema todo este tiempo, y tal vez solo ha empeorado las cosas por jugar este pequeño juego que tienen entre ellos. Este mundo imaginario en donde dodo está bien y no importa que su madre este muerta, donde solo tiene un amigo verdadero y no importa que lo acaba de perder, donde su padre desaparecer durante días en el trabajo, y no _importa_ …

—Stiles — el Sheriff dice nuevamente, pero esta vez suena más lastimero. Le toma un momento a Stiles para entender que es lo que ha causado el cambio de tono.

En algún momento mientras hablaba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y obviamente ha afectado a su padre de una forma que sus palabras no lograron. La última vez que lloro en frente de él, tenía diez años y su madre acababa de morir con su mano aun entre las de ella.

—No puedes tener ambas —Stiles dice, y se le quiebra la voz —Te amo, pero no puedes dejarme solo este tiempo, hacer que aprenda a cuidar de mí mismo, luego regresar y tratar de cambiarme. Porque, ¿adivina qué? Llegas tarde, y esto es lo que soy. ¡Así es como me enseñaste a ser! Así que no me voy a dar por vencido, no voy a parar. No por nada. Ni siquiera por ti.

—Nunca te deje solo —protesta John. — He estado aquí todo el tiempo, eres tan malditamente autosuficiente que nunca has necesitado mi ayuda.

— ¡Por supuesto que necesitaba tu ayuda! — Stiles llora —Y entiendo, okay, sé que habrías hecho cualquier cosa por mí. Sé que podría haber perdido tu ayuda. Pero estabas tan triste y no quería añadir más solo porque había brabucones en la escuela, o porque estaba enfermo. Eran cosas estúpidas, podía con ellas. Y entonces, de repente las cosas que no podía decirte ya no eran tan estúpidas, pero aun no podía decírtelo porque podía lastimarte, incluso podía matarte, ¿y qué se supone que debía hacer entonces?

—Hago este trabajo por ti —John dice — para mantenerte a salvo. Para mantener a esta ciudad a salvo.

— ¿Y por qué crees que yo hago esto? —Stiles pregunta de quedamente.

—No es lo mismo —John grita — Ni si quiera tienes diecisiete

—He madura mucho. No soy el mismo…tal vez tenías razón, en decir que ya no me reconoces, porque a veces, yo no lo hago tampoco. Pero no soy como cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años, papá. He visto cosas que ni siquiera…—Stiles se detiene. Sabe que, si dice demasiado sobre las cosas que ha visto, solo emporara las cosas. Quiere explicar que ha sido arrastrado al sótano de los Argent y apaleado por su anciano cabecilla, mientras sus amigos estaban siendo torturados justo a un lado de él, así que no había mucho que no supiera manejar.

Pero incluso Stiles no puede encontrar una forma de que esa historia se vuelva positiva.

—Tienes razón —John dice, y Stiles lo mira con sorpresa —Sé que tienes razón. Eres…eres el mejor chico que conozco, y ese es el por qué nunca me preocupo el dejarte solo. Solo necesito que estés a salvo.

Stiles entiendes eso, lo hace. Él es como su padre, después de todo. Se preocupa constantemente, pasa los menús de comida rápida por la trituradora cada vez que los encuentra, y cambia todo el tocino por tempeh2, así que no es como si su sobreprotección sea desconocida. Pero el tipo de sobreprotección de su padre es más relajada que la de Stiles, sin duda, de enfoque maniático.

—No estamos en Kansas, hijo, lo entiendo. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo —Se pasa una mano por la cara, haciendo una mueca y no viendo a Stiles a los ojos — así que, nuevo plan, ¿ok? Hacemos esto juntos ¿vale? Porque me rehusó a creer que estoy demasiado tarde.

El Sheriff3 lo mira de esa manera que tiene de usar su kryptonita parental. Es la mirada que su padre solía darle cuanto tenía un ataque de pánico, y le decía que _respirara._ Nunca ha sido capaz de decirle que no a esa mirada, lo alejaba del pánico cada vez.

—¿Dices que no te darás por vencido? ¿De dónde crees que sacaste eso? —John pregunta. —Los Stilinski no renuncian, y nunca voy a renunciar a ti, tampoco. Hare todo para mantenerte a salvo. Las reglas han cambiado, así que me tengo que acostumbrar…porque mi plan de respaldo es empacar todo y sacarnos de este infernal pueblo olvidado de Dios.

—Amas a este pueblo — Stiles susurra.

—Te amo más, — dice, y entonces lo abraza. Stiles se adhiere a él mientras contiene un lloriqueo. —Pero no pienses que te salvas de estar castigado, porque no lo estas. Probablemente nunca lo estés.

[…]

Stiles está recargado en el hombro de su padre, medio dormido, en las sillas de plástico baratas en la sala de espera de Deaton cuando Derek por fin se levanta en su usual forma de hacerlo.

Stiles se levanta como resorte casi lanzándolos a él y a su padre al suelo antes de que recobre el balance y camine hacia la mesa.

—Hey, hey, está bien, —dice rápidamente, y los ojos de Derek se despejan una vez que se detienen en los suyos.

Derek le da una mirada a su pecho, y después mira hacia arriba si ninguna preocupación. Stiles supone que no es la gran cosa en Mundo Derek. _¿Así que tus costillas casi salieron de tu torso? Toma una pequeña siesta, y cuando te leventes te sentirás mejor._

—¿Estas bien? —Stiles pregunta de todas formas.

Los ojos de Derek lo miran como si fueran linternas de detectives, buscando algún daño. —¿Qué si estoy bien? —pregunta — Tu…

—Él está bien, tu estas bien. Todos estamos bien, —el Sheriff dice, apareciendo al lado de ellos de forma inesperada.

La mandíbula de Derek se aprieta como si no pudiera concebir la idea de que alguien lo tomara desprevenido. Stiles piensa que Derek no debería de ser tan severo consigo mismo, pero Stiles no vive en Mundo Derek. Todavía se está volviendo loco por todo el numerito con las costillas casi visibles.

—Sheriff —dice cortésmente Derek, sonriendo vacilante. Stiles contiene un resoplido, porque Derek no puede parecer inofensivo. Es demasiado divertido, porque Stiles sabe que realmente lo es.  Es solo que, no puede sacudirse el tipo de reputación que se ha construido y el cómo se ve no le hace ningún favor en ese sentido. Se ve como todo típico chico malo, todo envuelto en un paquete secretamente peludo.

—Derek Hale — su papá contesta secamente —así que, Hombre Lobo.

—Sí —Derek concuerda, como si realmente creyera que eso va a ser el fin de la discusión.

—Papá, Derek necesita dormir— interrumpe Stiles, tratando de quitar la atención del moreno. — Curarse toma mucho de los hombres lobo. Deberíamos llevarlo a casa para que pueda descansar.

—Solo unas preguntas primero —su papá dice, su voz engañosamente suave. Casi nunca pierde el temperamento, es la razón por la que es tan buen en su trabajo.

—Está bien, Stiles —dice Derek, mirando cuidadosamente a Stiles antes de mirar a John. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo? —John pregunta quedamente, sonando un poco perdido.

Stiles realmente odia escuchar ese tono de su padre, como si todo su mundo se estuviera cayendo. Stiles aún recuerda cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era real, pero Stiles no era como las demás personas. Había estado emocionado, instantáneamente curioso, y casi suicida en su interés.

Su padre era desde luego, más práctico y estaría alineando todos sus viejos casos sin resolver a su nueva manera de mirar al mundo, una razón para todos aquellos cadáveres.

Así que Stiles hace lo que se le da mejor cuando las cosas se están poniendo demasiado serias para que él pueda lidiar con ellas, —Nació así —Dice rápidamente, conteniendo una risilla —Casi como Lady Gaga, pero menos raro.

—Stiles, —su padre y Derek dicen al mismo tiempo.

Derek suspira y voltea a mirar a su padre. —Aunque, es verdad.

—Por supuesto que si —contesta Stiles —Lady Gaga es muy rara.

Derek frunce el ceño y se estira para agarrar su muñeca, su pulgar presiona suavemente sobre su pulso, y Stiles traga duro. No lo había notado, pero su corazón estaba latiendo como un colibrí, y el toque de Derek parece haberlo desacelerado.

Entonces ve los ojos de su padre estrecharse ante el toque, y Derek lo deja ir abruptamente.

Sabe que necesita aclarar todo, pero su mente parecía desviarse del tema. Como si estuviera atascado en automático, y su instinto es de minimizar el daño, poner todo esto como si no importara. Lo cual es difícil, considerando que la introducción de su padre a este mundo fue un bunyip enorme y asesino, que Stiles había destruido con un puñado de ceniza y _el poder de su mente_.

—Responderé cualquier pregunta que tenga, —Derek dice, su voz solemne y serie, y dios, Stiles olvida esto sobre Derek. Que es estúpidamente noble por debajo de todas sus amenazas vacías de violencia.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren de sobremanera y rápidamente sacude la cabeza en advertencia: porque sí, su padre necesita saber sobre lo sobrenatural. Su padre no necesita saber sobre cómo Derek Hale lo encerró en la cajuela de su auto y lo llevo a una cabina en el bosque.

John se detiene por un momento, mirando a Stiles de manera sospechosa antes de regresar su mirada a Derek. —¿Estas durmiendo con mi hijo?

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan. — ¿Qué? ¡Oh por Dios! Papá, no…qué…por qué… _hombres lobo_ , y ¿en esto es en lo que te enfocas?

Su padre lo ignora completamente, sus ojos enfocados solo en Derek.

Derek traga saliva, y hay un destello de culpabilidad en sus ojos antes de recobrar la compostura.

—No, señor, —dice.

Señor, Stiles piensa incrédulamente, y de alguna manera se le rompe el corazón. Derek, para su pequeño grupo de amigos se supone que es un adulto independiente, pero siéntalo delante del Sheriff y es dolorosamente obviolo joven que todavía es. Tiene la sospecha de que Derek antes era como Scott, confiado e inocente, lleno de luz.

El Sheriff mira a Derek por un momento. Stiles sabe que su padre no necesita el oído de un hombre lovo para ser un detector de mentiras humano. —Bien, —dice finalmente — Entonces pienso que Stiles tiene razón, tenemos que llevarte a casa. ¿Dónde vives?

—Uh, yo…—Derek mira impotente a Stiles, porque es difícil decirle al Sheriff de la ciudad tu dirección cuando vives en una estación de tren abandonada.

—Por favor dime que no te estaban quedando en la finca —Su padre dice en voz baja, y esa es la razón por la que es el mejor padre. Acaba de tener su mundo puesto de cabeza, pero no ve a un monstruo en frente de él, él ve a _Derek Hale,_ el niño cuya familia entera murió y lo dejo sin una casa.

—Me he estado quedando con…un amigo —dice Derek, porque aparentemente es peor mentiroso que Scott, si eso es posible —No tienen que llevarme. Estoy bien…

—Debería venir a casa con nosotros, — dice Stiles, porque aparentemente su cerebro ha sido secuestrado por algún otro, loco Stiles. —¡Para dormir quiero decir! Ya sabes. En el sofá. No en mi habitación, en el piso o algo. Porque eso sería extraño. Pero en realidad no sería raro, porque ¿por qué es raro? Solo dos amigos, pasando el tiempo, recuperándose del ataque de bunyip. Probablemente pase todo el tiempo. Scott y yo lo hemos hecho muchas veces. Solo que nuestros ataques eran sobre bullys en el patio de la escuela que, relacionados con criaturas sobrenaturales empeñadas en una sangrienta venganza, pero ya sabes, la misma diferencia —. Stiles se ríe un poco, pero se obliga a detenerse cuando se da cuenta de que probablemente solo lo está empeorando.

—Claro, — su padre dice, imperturbable. Se ve extrañamente tranquilizado, en todo caso, por las insanas divagaciones de Stiles. No sabe si debería ofenderse o no por eso. John gira, regresando su mirada a Derek. — Te vas a quedar con nosotros, aparentemente.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea — Derek dice de forma rápida.

—Y no creo que te hayas quedado realmente con un “amigo” —, dice su padre, y hace las comillas con sus dedos-en serio, comillas- y Stiles observa a Derek mientras mira a su padre con algo cercano al horror, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de que la personalidad de Stiles tenía que venir de algún lado.

—Deaton ya se te escapó— dice Stiles amablemente. —Dijo algo sobre los colmillos de bunyip siendo medicinales, y partió con un par de alicates. Parecía demasiado emocionado, si me preguntas. No creo que quieras quedarte aquí a solas con él.

Derek parece tratar de descubrir si habla en serio, y se vuelve para mirar a John. El sheriff solo asiente en confirmación, su rostro arrugado en disgusto. —Sí, eso en realidad sucedió—dice. —Y súper habilidades de curación o no, no podemos simplemente dejarte aquí solo.

Su padre no parece exactamente feliz con eso, pero Stiles sabe que su sentido del deber no le permitirá ignorar esta situación. Él sabe que su padre pondría su seguridad por encima de todo, porque Stiles es el de la misma manera, pero ahora que el peligro se ha ido y todos están empezando a calmarse, está asimilando la imagen más grande. Probablemente aún esté reescribiendo la historia con su nuevo giro sobrenatural y la historia de Derek. La historia ya era lo suficientemente horrible en la versión editada de los periódicos.

—Es un sofá decente. —su padre dice.

—Okay —Derek dice con voz baja —Tal vez por un par de horas.

Suena como un compromiso, una tregua vacilante, y Stiles siente que por primera vez puede respirar libremente desde que su padre conoce la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Triaje, método usado para organizar la atención de las personas según los recursos existentes y las necesidades de los individuos.   
> 2: El Tempeh es un producto alimenticio procedente de la fermentación de la soja que se presenta en forma de pastel.  
> 3: Nadie, absolutamente nadie me ha dicho que sigo poniendo Sheriff en vez de alguacil como debería de ser. Así que lo voy a dejar así. YOLO .-.


	14. Capitulo 14

Derek Hale es casi puro musculo, por lo que arrástralo dentro de la casa mientras se queda dormido como un licántropo narcoléptico es más fácil en teoría que en la práctica. Stiles trata de sostenerlo mientras su padre abre la puerta, y también ignora todas las miradas juzgadoras, como si la forma en la que Derek se apoya en el en su estado _inconsciente_ es inapropiada.  

Supone que debería sentir alagado de que su padre este tan convencido de que podría salir con alguien como Derek. Excepto que su padre siempre piensa que Stiles es sorprendente, cuando no piensa que es exasperante, porque eso es su trabajo.  

—Aquí, lo tengo —su padre dice, tirando de Derek por el otro lado metiéndolo a la casa. Se las arreglar para llevarlo a la sala de estar y dejarlo en el sillón, y Derek duerme durante todo el rato. Stiles siente pinchazos de inquietud recorriéndole, porque las únicas veces que ha visto a Derek tan fuera de sí han sido bastante desagradables.  

—No se ve bien, — dice Stiles, preocupado — Usualmente tengo que golpearlo hasta que se despierte cuando esta así de mal. Aunque Deaton se veía muy seguro de que estaba bien. Aparentemente los colmillos de bunyip son antibacteriales en lugar de venenosos, lo cual no tiene ningún sentido pero aun así es un buen cambio, supongo. Aunque, para ser justos, se han realizado estudios sobre las propiedades antibacteriales del veneno de serpiente. Tal vez es…  

Stiles se detienen cuando ve a su padre frunciendo el ceño en su dirección, y se da cuenta de que probablemente no debería de estar hablando de venenos y la familiaridad que tiene con ellos. Trata de pensar en algo agradable y tranquilizador para decir como _no te preocupes, solo era Jackson el que era venenoso_ , cuando su papá extiende la mano y la pasa suavemente por su frente. —Tienes un moretón, — dice con preocupación.  

—Papá, creo que deberíamos hablar acerca de tus prioridades. —suspira Stiles.  

—Las lesiones en la cabeza son serias— dice John su mandíbula se endurece de forma obstinada —Voy a llamar a Melissa.  

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Sanara, —Stiles le asegura. Por alguna razón, eso hace que su padre lo mire de manera ansiosa.  

—Tu no…es decir, ¿Tú también sanas por tu propia cuenta? —Pregunta quedamente.  

—Así es como funcionan las personas, papá. Solo lleva un poco más de tiempo cuando se trata de mi —dice. —Pero si estas preguntando si estoy en la denominación de hombres lobo, la respuesta es no. Puedo hacer un poco de magia de vez en cuando, ¡Soy él normal, totalmente! No es como la magia en Harry Potter, así que ya sabes, no te estreses ni nada. Es más como Hechizo de Amor1, ¿la de Sandra Bullock? Como esa. Justo como pequeños pedacitos de magia, a veces. 

—Pedacitos de magia, a veces — el Sheriff suspira. —¿Cómo el polvo mágico que usaste para atacar al bunyip?  

—Sí, eso era ceniza de serbal, — dice Stiles. —Es más que nada ofensivo, se supone que es una barrera para mantener fuera a los hombres lobo y otros seres sobrenaturales. — Hace una mueca, tratando de no recordar la manera en la  que el círculo ardiente de ceniza de serbal lo había iluminado desde adentro, su miedo y preocupación alimentando al fuego. —Esa cosa del fuego fue en realidad la primera vez.  

—Quiero que vayas a descansar — decide John — Vas a necesitarlo, porque mañana, me vas a contar todo. Y me refiero a todo.  

—Necesito quedarme con Derek, —protesta inmediatamente Stiles, y después de esto no haberlo dicho.  

Aunque su papá no se ve enojado, y esta vez se está guardando sus sospechas. — Estará bien, —dice gentilmente. —Ve a dormir.  

—No podemos dejarlo aquí abajo como un perro callejero, darle un vaso de agua y una esquina para acostarse y esperar lo mejor — Stiles dice. — Le dije a Deaton que lo cuidaría.  

—Primero que nada, es un sofá, —John lo corrige. —Segundo, realmente necesito que vayas arriba y duermas, porque apenas y me estoy sosteniendo de pie.  

—Eso ni si quiera tiene sentido, — dice Stiles.

—No voy a dormir de todas maneras, niño —dice. —Yo lo vigilare. Tú, por otro lado, te ves como si te fueras a desmayar.  

— ¡Tú también! —protesta Stiles, aunque su padre lo este empujando hacia las escaleras. —No confias en que me quede a solas con él, ¿verdad? Te lo dije papá, no hay nada… 

—Cama, —lo interrumpe de forma cortante. — Ahora.  

Stiles va porque su padre realmente parece que apenas y está conteniendo un ataque de nervios, y aparentemente enviarlo a la cama como a un niño de seis años le dará el impulso de ego que necesita para pasar la noche. Stiles no puede decir que no está exhausto de todos modos, así que se va caminando como zombie a su habitación y colapsa en su cama para intentar dormir. Ni si quiera se preocupa por esas molestas tradiciones a la hora de dormir, como quitarse los zapatos. A diferencia de su padre, Stiles es bueno con las prioridades. 

Es un testimonio de lo cansado que esta cuando realmente consigue dormir por un rato, pero no es demasiado antes de que despierte por un ruido en su ventana. Probablemente dice algo de su vida que cuando oye el sonido de alguien entrando a su habitación, ni si quiera se asusta y solo intenta volver a dormir. En algún lugar de su mente adormecida, está pensando: _Oh, es solo Derek, me despertara si es importante_. 

Entonces recuerda que Derek está durmiendo casi como un muerto en el sofá en el primer piso.

Abre la boca para gritar, y una mano se estrella contra ella, ojos ámbar enmarcados por máscara parpadearon en la oscuridad. Erica se inclina sobre él, pero a diferencia del aura feroz que irradiaba la última vez que hizo eso, solo pudo ver su ceño fruncido y la preocupación en sus ojos ahora sombríos.

— ¿Por qué nuestro Alfa está dormido en tu sofá, oliendo a sangre y dolor? —demanda.

Stiles entre cierra los ojos hacia ella y Erica remueve lentamente su mano, alzando una ceja mientras lo hace como si lo estuviera retando a gritar. Debería saber que no es bueno hacerlo, pero su padre está armado y más que feliz de disparar, y él no quiere que le disparen.

— Boyd dijo que no tenían un sistema de alertas— Se queja, mientras se acerca para prender la lámpara de noche.

—Nos dijo de tu pequeña llamada —dice, levantándose de encima de él y sentándose en la esquina de la cama. —Tú eres nuestro sistema de alerta, idiota.

—Está bien, solo se está recuperando del ataque del bunyip—Stiles les asegura — ¿Se pueden ir?

— ¿Otro? —pregunta ella, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación e ignorando la petición de Stiles de que se vaya. — Sabía que no debíamos de dejar al idiota solo.

— ¿Llamas a tu alfa idiota? —Stiles pregunta con diversión. Erica lo asusta, pero eso es probablemente lo que Derek necesita. Alguien lo suficientemente agudo y valiente como para hacer lo que se le dice cuando se necesita, y para hacer lo que se necesita incluso cuando no se le dice que lo haga.

— ¿Ir tras un bunyip solo? ¿Después de té digiera que no lo hicieras? Sí, eso lo hace merecedor del título. — se burla.

—En realidad no fue tras él, esa cosa lo encontró. Estaba convirtiendo la casa Hale en un pantano aparecido por milagro, era todo un caos— explica, agitando una mano con desinterés. —Pero, Deaton lo vendo y está bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Puede que no tengamos un sistema de alarma, pero la preocupación definitivamente está ahí, —dice Erica, viéndose incomoda.

—Hey, está bien, en serio, —Stiles le asegura. —También estoy preocupado, pero ya está…todo cerrado, donde no…estaba…y ahora solo esta descansado.

—Esa fue la peor charla de todas, —Erica dice resentida.

—Ya sé, perdón, —dice Stiles —Fue bastante aterrador. No tengo nada bueno que decir al respecto.

—Okay, definitivamente necesito verlo —insiste.

—No es una buena idea en este momento—, dice Stiles.

—No, no entiendes, —Erica dice, sonando desesperada de repente. —Necesito. Esto no es como…quiero decir, es el lobo. La _manada._ Y necesito verlo para asegurarme de que está bien. —Entonces los ojos de Erica se aguadan, las lágrimas se acumulan alrededor de los bordes incluso cuando ella se niega a dejarlas caer, y Stiles no tiene ni idea de que hacer. Nunca ha sido de ayuda alrededor de personas llorando.

Solo ha sido bueno en haciéndolas reír.

—Hey, está bien, —dice, y torpemente pone una mano en su brazo. Su aliento se detiene mientras se traga un sollozo, pero sus ojos son más claros cuando lo mira.

—No sabes cómo es, —dice ella. —Al principio, pensé que era invencible, como si estuviera arriba del resto. Luego, lentamente, me di cuenta de que también perdí algo que nunca iba a volver a tener. Se ha equilibrado un poco, pero ya no estoy completa si estoy sola. Ya no soy una persona completa si no estoy con ellos. Eso es lo que aprendí cuando trate de escapar. Eso es lo que los Argent me enseñaron.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —Stiles pregunta quedamente. — ¿De haber aceptado la mordida?

Su mirada se vuelve cautelosa, pero por una vez su reacción predeterminada no parece ser 'atacar'. —Sabes que no es tan simple—, dice ella. —Cuando haces algo, algo que cambia toda tu vida, luego lamentarlo, no solo elimina todo lo malo que ha sucedido desde entonces, lo toma todo lejos.

  
— _La sabiduría es una vida maravillosa_ , estoy impresionado—, dice Stiles, pero no la distrae.

Ella lo mira fijamente, totalmente seria. —Stiles, necesito verlo.

—No puedes, Catwoman —Stiles dice. —Mi papá esta abajo, armado, y aunque nunca le haría daño a un niño deliberadamente, ha tenido una pequeña llamada de atención sobre la población de hombres lobo, así que, puede disparar que si piensa que lo necesita y sabe que te regenerarías.

— ¿Le dijiste a tu papá? —sisea,  extendiendo la mano para agarrar su camisa, retorciendo su mano en el material hasta que tiene un buen agarre para arrastrarlo más cerca.  — ¿Le dijiste sobre m? 

—Eres el último de sus problemas, te lo aseguro, —Stiles dice secamente. —No eres ni si quiera un punto en su radar de hombres lobo.

Erica frunce el ceño, pero lo deja ir. —Perfecto — dice, — ¿No puedes evitar arruinar las cosas, verdad?

Stiles se aleja de ella, moviéndose hasta que su espalda golpea la pared. —Si ustedes idiotas no me hubieran secuestrado, nada de esto habría pasado, —le recuerda. —En serio, Érica… ¿Qué te hice? 

—Realmente no tienes ni idea, ¿cierto? —ella exige, mirándolo casi de manera acusadora, excepto por el forma en que ella no puede sostener su mirada. Cuando Érica está enojada, no hay nada que la detenga, así que no puede ser eso. —Eres muy distraído. Siempre me has gustado, Stiles. El problema es que me gustabas demasiado. No estaba bromeando acerca del _crush_.  

— ¿Huh? —pregunta. La ve en shock. No es _tan distraído_ , así que había notado el coqueteo, claro que lo hizo. Solo que nunca pensó que fuera verdadero.

—Estaba medio enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo, —ella admite. —No tan malo como tú lo tenías por Lydia, por su puesto, pero pensé que íbamos a terminar juntos. Tenía un plan de cinco años.

—Yo tenía una de esos. Tuve que subir el mío a diez años, —dice Stiles, y traga saliva con inquietud. 

—Sí, no renové mi suscripción. No soy tan persistente como tú, — dice con ironía. —Me di por vencida hace tiempo, pero de repente estabas en todas partes, de regreso a mi vida. Creo que, secretamente espera que me volvieras a salvar de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —Stiles pregunta. —No he…

—Ni si quiera te acuerdas —y se ríe libremente. —Por supuesto que no, no fue nada para ti. —Érica, perdón, realmente no sé de qué estás hablando.  —Estábamos en segundo grado, y Simon Masters estaba molestándome. Llegaste de repente, y lo aniquilaste, enfrente de todos, como si un fuera nada. — Érica sonríe tristemente, —De alguna formadescubriste que había repetido kínder, y lo dijiste enfrente de toda la clase, junto con tus sospechas de que su gusto por comer pegamento era la razón. Por supuesto, que después de golpeo, pero todos sabían que tu habías ganado la pelea. 

—Sí, —Stiles hace una mueca. —Eso solía pasar a menudo.

—Jackson te solía llamar el Niño Kamikaze, —dice, su tono extrañamente cariñoso.

—Jackson es conocido por convertirse en una lagartija que es controlada por alguien, — le recuerda. —No está permitido que diga algo sobre otra persona nunca más.

Érica se encoge de hombros, viéndose como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de decir todo esto. Pero Stiles sane que no puede dejar que se esconda de nuevo, porque no llegaran a nada si lo hace. Nunca pensó que estaría cerda de ser la Lydia de alguien, pero sí lo era, entonces quiere manejarlo también como ella.

O al menos, no quiere arruinarlos por completo para siempre. O ser golpeado en la cabeza con otra parte del coche, si es honesto.

—Pero por qué…—Stiles empieza vacilantemente. —Si te defendí, ¿entonces por qué me odias tanto?

Su máscara de indiferencia se cae, y por un momento se ve como la Érica que recuerda antes de todo esto. Se mira vulnerable y frágil, incluso cuando siempre ha sabido que tiene una espina hecha de acero.

—Porque después de que lo hiciste, te alejaste —, dice ella.

—Érica, lo…—empieza Stiles.

—No es tu culpa —Érica lo interrumpe —Yo no era tu responsabilidad. Tenías a Scott. Pero era…era como todos los cuentos de hadas hecho realidad, tu corriendo hacia mi rescate. Y me tomo años para darme cuenta que lo habrías hecho por cualquiera, que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

—Lo siento, —dice, de todos modos. —Si te defendiera ahora, sería porque eres tú. —Stiles espera a que lo vea. —Lo sería. No tengo el complejo de héroe de Scott. Solo salvo a las personas que quiero.

— ¿A un me quieres? —pregunta titubeante. — ¿Después de todo?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Stiles dice. — Me siento inexplicablemente atraído por las personas aterradoras.

Érica se ríe de él, pero debido a que tiene toda la gracia social de un San Bernardo, se olvida de su fuerza de nuevo cuando juguetonamente trata de empujarlo. Stiles se golpea contra la cabecera, y su codo choca con la mesita de noche, haciendo que su despertador caiga al suelo.  

—Mierda —dice Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Érica, tienes que…

Su puerta se abre de golpe antes de que pueda decir el resto de la advertencia. Su padre tiene la pistola apuntando hacia abajo y ni si quiera se ve agitado. Stiles se pregunta por un momento si no ha estado acampando a fuera de su habitación como un guardia de seguridad.

Su papá mantiene el arma apuntando con seguridad hacia el piso, afortunadamente, pero se ve más que un poco irritado. Tal vez un 75% molesto y un 25% resignado. Stiles lo está llevando a una tumba temprana.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —demanda.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! —Stiles dice de inmediato, empujándose hacia arriba.

— ¿De verdad? —su padre pregunta. —Porque me parece que tienes a un hombre lobo en tu cama.

—Está bien, es un poco lo que piensas —, admite Stiles.

—Venimos a ver a Derek —, le asegura Érica a su padre, y de repente se ve muy inofensiva, sosteniendo sus manos con manicure y muy humanas. Su padre se apresura a guardar la pistola.

Mientras está contento de que su padre no vaya a dispararle, Stiles está un poco más preocupado por otra cosa.  

— ¿Venimos? —repite. — ¿Qué quieres decir con venimos?

—Se refiere a nosotros, —Boyd dice, mientras se desliza por la ventana con una gracia casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta lo solido que se ve. Jackson aterriza detrás de él, después de haber caído por la ventana sin siquiera tocar los lados; Stiles piensa con incredulidad, _¿En qué se ha convertido mi vida?_

—¡Oh por Dios! —grita, antes de volverse enojado hacia Érica. —¿Han estado aquí todo el tiempo?

—Te acostumbras a no tener privacidad —, se encoge de hombros.

— ¡Yo no! ¡Estoy muy acostumbrado a mi privacidad! —Stiles se queja.

—Relájate, Stilinski —, Jackson se burla. —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte a escondidas.

—Estábamos viendo a Derek dormir por la ventana, —admite Boyd.

—Por supuesto que eso estaban haciendo —, dice Stiles. —Necesita un mejor modelo a seguir.

Su padre suelta un gran suspiro, y ahí está, Stiles piensa triunfante. Ahora esta 40% irritado, 60% resignado.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes niños sabe cómo usar una puerta? —John exige. — ¿Saben qué? No importa. Solo…abajo, todos ustedes. Ahora.

Érica no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Ya está afuera de la cama y a mitad de las escaleras hacia Derek antes de que Stiles pueda levantarse. Su padre la sigue, pero antes de que Stiles pueda salir Jackson está enfrente de él, un brazo extendió casualmente bloqueando la salida.

—Stilinski, deberíamos de hablar. —Jackson dice.

Stiles traga saliva, y trata de no recordar el aullido de Jackson cuando lo dejo atrapado con la ceniza de serbal. —Uh, ¿Te diste cuenta de que mi papá esta armado? — pregunta. —Ya sabes, si me matas, probablemente no lo tome bien. Solo digo.

—No te preocupes, Lydia dijo que no tengo permitido tocarte. —Jackson dice, con voz engañosamente agradable. Luego le lanza una sonrisa perfecta que le envía escalofríos a Stiles hasta los huesos. —Pero no debería haberse preocupado. Por lo que a mí respecta, estamos a mano.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos, esperando por algo más. Entonces repite lo que dijo Jackson en su mente, y sus ojos se abren. —Espera… ¿Qué?

—Me secuestraste, —Jackson dice. —Yo te secuestre. Estamos a mano.

Se da vuelta y se encamina hacia la puerta, conversación terminada, aparentemente.

Stiles se inclina para alcanzarlo. —Te secuestre por la verdad y la justicia, ¡por el bien de todos! —protesta. —Tú me secuestraste por eres un idiota.

—No tientes a la suerte, Stilinski. —Jackson dice fácilmente, y sigue caminando.

Stiles solo se queda ahí de pie fulminándolo con la mira, hasta que Boyd lo mueve gentilmente para poder pasar.

—Stiles, —Boyd dice, y comienza a bajar las escaleras. Boyd no se disculpa, pero así es Boyd. Así que Stiles en realidad no esperaba que lo hiciera, y no estaba del todo convencido de que hubiera alguna razón por la que debería.

—Estúpidos hombres lobo. —murmura, antes de bajar por las escaleras. Se estremece un poco por las pequeñas cortaduras en sus pies cuando la piel se estira. Piensa que la adrenalina le impidió sentir el dolor hasta ahora, pero tal vez dormir con los zapatos puestos no fue la mejor idea.

Derek está haciendo una impresión bastante aceptable de alguien parado cuando finalmente entra en la sala de estar, pero la ilusión de pierde principalmente cuando Érica es la que lo está sosteniendo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Derek exige saber, y sus ojos se dirigen directamente a Stiles. — ¿Estas bien?

Érica resopla. —Claro, preocúpate por él, —dice. — Estas apunto de desmoronarte, pero por supuesto, vamos a ver cómo esta Stilinski.

—Hey, tuvimos un momento, —Stiles le recuerda. —Pensé que serías agradable ahora.

—Esta soy yo siendo agradable, —Érica le dice, y le lanza una sonrisa mientras se da la vuelta y deja a Derek en el sofá.

—Estos tres, — su papá explica —entraron por la ventana de mi hijo.

Derek le frunce el ceño a Érica.

—Lo siento, —dice. —Tendré una charla con ellos.

_¿Vas a darles unos consejos?_ Stiles se pregunta, y luego resopla ruidosamente antes su broma interna. Su padre le lanza una mirada aguda, y Derek lo mira como si supera exactamente lo que está pensando, está la posibilidad de que sí lo sepa.

—No es necesario, —su padre dice. —Desde ahora Stiles pondrá una línea de ceniza de serbal en la ventana. En todas las ventanas. Así que supongo que tendrán que volver a usar la puerta.

La boca de Stiles se abre, y se prepara a rebatir, pero su padre ya cambio de tema.

—Y ustedes tres, no se pueden quedar aquí, —dice. —Es la una de la mañana, deben de irse a sus casas. No quiero tener que llamar a sus padres.

— ¿Llamar a sus padres? —Stiles repite. Eso es un riesgo al que no se han enfrentado en un tiempo. Correr por tu vida pone las cosas en una perspectiva diferente. — ¡Papá, no podemos involucrar a más civiles!

— _Tú_ eres un civil, Stiles, —John dice, dando a su hijo una mirada de sufrimiento.  —Tú eres la definición de civil.

—Acordemos en no estar de acuerdo —, decide Stiles. —El punto es que cuanta más gente sepa, mayor será el peligro en el que todos estaremos. ¡Habrá pánico masivo! Casería de hombre lobo y brujas. ¡Literalmente cacería de brujas! ¡Podría ser quemado en la hoguera!

—Tiene razón, —Derek dice, mirando a John. —No todos lo van a tomar tan bien como usted. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

—Mis padre probablemente me envíen a Londres, —Jackson dice.

— ¿Eso fue una broma de hombres lobo? —pregunta Stiles.

Jackson lo mira molesto. — ¿Qué? No, idiota, tenemos familiares en Londres.

—Mis padres me echarían, —Boyd dice, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero no se tiene de que preocupa, ellos piensan que estoy pasando la noche en casa de Jackson.

—Sí, y yo estoy con Danny, —dice Jackson.

—Los míos piensan que estoy en una pijamada con Miranda. — Érica se mete en la conversación.

—¿Quién es Miranda? —Stiles pregunta, curioso.

—La invente, — dice, su tono completamente indiferente. —No tengo amigos que sean mujeres.

—Cristo, — John dice, pasándose una mano por la cara. —Bien. Se pueden quedar, solo esta noche. No puedo albergar adolescente fugitivos.

—Técnicamente no son fugitivos, —Stiles dice. —O al menos, ya no. Érica y Boyd, tal vez lo era, pero es mucho esperar que Jackson se vaya huyendo.

Derek se recarga en el sofá y Érica se presiona contra su costado. Boyd cae al lado de ella, y Jackson se sienta en el suelo para apoyarse contra Érica.

—Se van… ¿Se van a quedar _aquí_? ¿Juntos? Es un lindo sofá, pero no es un _gran_ sofá — dice su padre de forma vacilante. Mira a Stiles en busca de ayuda, lo que probablemente sea un error.

—Solo se van a acurrucar, como una pila de cachorritos. —Explica Stiles.

—No somos cachorros, —Derek dice, aunque Érica se acurruca contra él. Su padre los mira sospechosamente, parece que quiere separarlos.

—O-kay, _sourwolf_ , —Stiles dice. —Excepto que lo son. —El contacto ayuda al proceso de regeneración, —Derek dice malhumorado, como si no quisiera admitir su debilidad. Su padre se releja un poco y asiente como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Vamos, Stiles — dice, empujándolo hacia las escaleras. —Dejémoslos solos.

Su padre lo sigue a su habitación, y luego cierra la puerta detrás de ellos como si eso les diera privacidad. Stiles no se molesta en decirle que Scott podría escuchar los latidos del corazón de Allison a casi una milla de distancia2, por lo que no tiene sentido fingir que los hombres lobo en el piso de abajo no escucharan cada palabra que dicen. Él puede dejar que su padre se aferre al menos a algunas de sus ilusiones.

—No me arrepentiré de esto, ¿verdad? —su padre pregunta, —no van a hacer nada raro, ¿verdad?

Stiles se recuesta en su cama.

—Son hombres lobo. Es bastante extraño todo el tiempo, pero no van a tener una orgía o algo así, si eso es lo que te preocupa.  

Su padre le da una mirada oscura. —Lo es ahora —, dice, lanzando una mirada sospechosa hacia la puerta. —Quise decir, ya sabes, aullando a la luna, matando cosas.

—Oh, —Stiles dice. —No, probablemente no. Ni siquiera es luna llena. Vamos, papá, sigue el paso.

Stiles se quita con cuidado los zapatos. Sus pies aun palpitan un poco, pero está contento de ver que no se haya filtrado sangre a través de los calcetines o las vendas. No sangre = problema de otro día. Se deja caer sobre la cama nuevamente, y frunce el ceño cuando ve a su padre agarrar lo silla de su escritorio apoyándola sobre la pared. Rápidamente se sienta. —¿Papá? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Voy a dormir aquí, —su papá dice.

—No puedes dormir aquí. ¿Y en una silla de escritorio? ¿Qué hay de tu espalda? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Mi espalda está bien —contesta. —Y aparentemente la habitación de mi hijo se ha convertido en la Grand estación para hombres lobo. Por la mañana cerraré la ventana, pero por ahora creo que dormiré mejor donde está toda la acción.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta. — ¡Por favor dime que no vas en serio!

—Tres adolescentes simplemente entraron por tu ventana del segundo piso como si fuera una puerta —dice su padre, mientras se acomoda en la silla. —Así que sí, Stiles. Lo digo en serio.

—Oh por Dios, —Stiles dice, poniendo la cabeza en sus manos. —Te vas a volver como Chris Argent, ¿cierto?

Su padre se recarga en la silla y cruza las piernas apoyándolas en el escritorio de Stiles. —Si estoy entendiendo bien la referencia, ¿te refieres a un padre sobreprotector? —pregunta, y Stiles asiente de manera renuente. John lo mira con algo parecido a la lastima. —Niño, manejo esta ciudad. Chris Argent no se compara conmigo.

 

1: En realidad se llama Practical Magic, pero en Latinoamérica se le conoce como Hechizo de Amor y en España como Prácticamente Magia.

2: 1.60934 kilometros.

 


	15. Capítulo 15

De alguna forma Stiles se las arregla para dormir, aunque su padre este roncando como una podadora con una biela rota. Aun así se levanta temprano, su reloj burlándose de el con sus números rojos y demoniacos brillando 5:43, y no se puede volver a dormir. Sus pies duelen y tiene la boca pegada de tan seca que esta. Aún está usando sus jeans y por la forma en la que se había torcido en sueños le hace sentir como el botón se ha incrustado en su piel.

Se levanta de un empujón y agarra una pantalonera1 del suelo, antes de agarrar la gasa que sobro de la visita de Melissa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —su padre pregunta, la voz ronca por el sueño. Stiles sabe que si hubiera sido una amenaza su padre se habría levantado con la pistola en mano en tres segundos, pero Stiles es solo amigable ruido blanco2 en el mundo de su padre. Solía escabullirse a la habitación de sus padres cuando era pequeño, saltando en el estómago de su padre gritándole que se despertara. Su madre solo se reiría mientras su padre trataría de convencerlos de que estaba despierto, justo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a dormir.

Stiles traga duro, porque el recuerdo duele. Odia que no pueda pensar en su madre sin el profundo dolor en el fondo del pecho. Sabe que ella no hubiera querido eso.

— ¿Stiles? —pregunta su padre, escuchándose más despierto.

—Solo voy al baño. Estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir —Stiles dice suavemente, con cuidado deslizándose por la puerta. Su padre no lo sigue, lo cual es alentador. El ambiente de guardia penitenciario se estaba volviendo demasiado pesado de ignorar.

Logra llegar al baño y cierra la puerta detrás de él, se quita los pantalones arrugados cambiándolos por la pantalonera. Se inclina en el lavabo para beber un poco de agua directo del grifo, para después colapsar en la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Se quita los calcetines para examinar sus pies adoloridos, se estremece cuando comienza a quitar las vendas. Todavía está tratando de desenredad los últimos trozos de gasa cuando oye como la puerta se abre.

—Papá, dije que estaba bien…— empieza, pero se corta a medio camino cuando ve a Derek parado en la entrada.

Se me infinitamente mejor que la noche anterior, y está usando una de las playeras de “Departamento de Sheriff de Beacon Hills” de su padre. Stiles tiene que contener una risa histérica, y morderse la lengua para no aconsejar a Derek que se la quede para su próxima foto policía. Porque, ironía.

—Olí tu sangre, —Derek dice, como el _acosador 3_ que es. Se ve preocupado, así que debe de estar escuchando el corazón de Stiles de nuevo. Incluso Stiles lo puede escuchar, la forma en la que parece estar latiendo fuera de su pecho. Siente el pánico se acumula sin ningún motivo, porque debería sentirse aliviado. Su padre sabe. Él sabe, y todo va a estar bien ahora. Ellos van a estar bien ahora.

Stiles no lo ve moverse, pero Derek esta de repente en frente de él. Extiende la mano y captura las muñecas de Stiles, tirando de él hasta que Stiles finalmente se encuentra con sus ojos. Stiles puede sentir el pánico desvaneciéndose, justo como Derek lo había hecho con Deaton. No sabe lo que significa, que Derek tenga este poder sobre él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Derek demanda, y es una forma tan Derek de preguntar. No es que Stiles no vea la preocupación, que está prácticamente luchando por liberarse de los ojos secretamente expresivos de Derek, pero el _tono_. Como si fuera una orden. Como si estuviera estancado hablando en su voz de Alfa todo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué nunca puedes preguntarme algo sin que parezca que ya sabes la respuesta, y que es mi culpa? — Stiles pregunta.

Los ojos de Derek se agrandan un poco y deja ir sus muñecas, alejándose para sentarse en el suelo. Se recarga contra los armarios, con una pierna contra su pecho y la otra a lo largo del piso.

Stiles suque que tiene la intención de no parecer amenazante, pero Stiles lo ha visto arrancarle la garganta a alguien.

Bueno, era solo _Peter_. Pero aun así.

—Sé que nada de esto es tu culpa, Stiles. —Derek dice.

Stiles mira sus pies, estirando su pie derecho un poco para probarlo y haciendo una mueca cuando tira de los cortes. Es como tener cortes de papel en la planta del pie. Duele mucho más de lo que parece que debería.

—Lo siento. — Derek dice de repente, y Stiles casi se cae del retrete. Derek se acerca rápidamente, y se engancha a su antebrazo para mantenerlo en equilibrio.

—Creo que debo de estar falto de sueño, —Stiles dice. —Porque sonó como si dijeras que lo lamentabas.

—Me he disculpado antes. —Derek dice, sus ojos estrechándose.

—Sí, pero no creo que alguna vez lo hayas dicho en serio, — Stiles dice.

—Nunca quise que salieras herido —Derek dice con fuerza. Parece que es él el que tiene dolor. — Solo estaba tratando de protegerte.

—Lo sé, —Stiles dice.

— ¿Qué? —Derek pregunta con sorpresa. —Stiles…

— ¿Realmente piensas que dejaría que te salgas con la tuya, si no supiera que has tenido buenas intenciones a tu manera? — Stiles pregunta. —Pero solo porque entiendo, y estoy contento de que no hayas muerto por un bunyip, eso no significa que te perdono.

—No creo que deberías, —Derek dice.

Stiles lo quiere golpear. ¿Podría ser más perfectamente trágico? Es como si hubiera salido de la tapa de algún romance _arlequín 4_. Es el héroe trágico por excelencia: las cejas melancólicas y el pecho perfectamente musculoso, lleno de aplastante culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

¿Cómo se supo que debe agregar a eso? Incluso si todo el derecho, ¿Cómo es…

—Stiles, —Derek dice gentilmente. —Está bien. Entiendo. No me debes nada.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso. Me salvaste de un bunyip, no solo una, pero dos veces. Así que esta eso.

—Sí, —dice Derek. — Pero aun así saliste herido.

—Tú estabas peor. —Stiles le recuerda, sus ojos yéndose hacia el pecho de Derek. Sabe que debajo de la vieja playera de su padre la piel de Derek ya no está marcada, sin deja una cicatriz, pero la imagen de la herida se va a quedar con él por un largo tiempo.

—Es diferente. —Derek dice.

Stiles sonríe tristemente. —Sí. No creo que sea tan diferente como tú crees.

Derek solo estira su brazo y toma uno de los pies de Stiles en su regazo. Stiles comienza a protestar, antes de hacer una mueca cuando Derek tira suavemente de la última gasa suelta. Inmediatamente acuna el pie de Stiles con la palma de su mano presionando contra la planta, y luego comienza a drenar el dolor. Stiles deja escapar un pequeño grito de asombro mientras observa las líneas negras pulsando a través de las venas de Derek.

Traga saliva, parpadeando cuando la punzada de dolor se asienta y casi desaparece. Mira al hombre lobo fruncir el ceño y trata de alejarse, pero Derek no lo deja ir. — ¿Duele? — Stiles pregunta — ¿Cuándo haces eso?

—No, —Derek dice.

—Creo que eres un mentiroso. —Stiles entorna los ojos, observando cuidadosamente la expresión de Derek. 

—No me duele tanto como te duele, —admite. —Puedo manejarlo, Stiles.

Stiles suspira, pero no se aleja de nuevo. Se inclina hacia delante con fascinación, tratando de seguir las venas ennegrecidas mientras se arrastran hacia arriba a lo largo del brazo de Derek. —Es como si realmente pudieras controlar el dolor — dice. —Quiero decir, el dolor, no es una cosa. Todo está en tu cabeza. Es solo un cable del instinto de supervivencia, esa pequeña llamada de atención que dice, ¡Hey! Tal vez no deberías estás haciendo esto y se siente así de mal.

— ¿Y alguna vez la has escuchado? —Derek pregunta. — Por curiosidad.

Stiles magnánimamente decide ignorarlo. — Es increíble, de verdad. Tomas, algo que realmente no existe fuera de la mente, y lo conviertes en algo físico. Algo que se puede quitar o eliminar. Es extraño, es todo. No debería ser posible, pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo ha cuestionada. Pienso que lo tomamos por sentado.

— ¿Tomar que por sentado? —Derek pregunta, liberando en pie de Stiles y tomando el otro.

—Magia, —Stiles dice con simpleza. Hace una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando Derek arranca la gasa restante de su otro pie, pero Derek le quita el dolor casi antes de que se registre. —Scott quiso salirse en el momento en que fue mordido, y no lo puede ver. No puede ver la magia. No ve lo bueno.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado. —Derek dice quedamente. —¿Cómo puedes tú?

—Durante un largo tiempo no sabía que mi mamá está muriendo,  ya sabes, —Stiles dice. —Nunca lo mostro. Ella solo, ella solo quería que cada día significara algo. Incluso al final…incluso cuando no se podía sentar por sí sola, aun podía reír. —Stiles mira hacia abajo para encontrar los ojos de Derek. — Nunca se dio por vencida, por nada, ni si quiera cuando sabía que era una pelea que no podía ganar. Y ella me hizo prometer que yo no lo haría tampoco.

—Suena como tú, —, dice en voz baja.

 

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —Mi papá me mira con así a veces, como si todo lo que pudiera ver es ella. Sin embargo el sarcasmo es por él. Ese es una rasgo Stilinski, de principio a fin.

—Sí, lo note. —Derek dice con ironía.

—Hablando de mi papá, —dice Stiles. — No necesita encontrarnos así. Ya sospecha lo suficiente.

—Estas herido, y es mi culpa. Me arriesgare. —Derek mira hacia arriba, algo en sus ojos que Stiles no puede interpretar. Derek extiende la mano y agarra la pasa para volver a vendarle los pies, y es aterradoramente eficiente para alguien en el que normalmente las heridas no son lo suficientemente largas para preocuparse por cubrirlas.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Stiles pregunta.

—Te dije…—Derek empieza.

—Se lo que me dijiste, —dice. — ¿Pero por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Es mi culpa que fueras herido, —Derek dice de nuevo. —Eso es todo, Stiles.

—¿Entonces por qué me besaste? —Stiles pregunta de repente. Eso no era lo que quería decir, pero la pregunta ha estado dando vueltas en su mente desde que paso. Stiles nunca ha sido bueno en censurándose a sí mismo, así que supone que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que saliera. Tiene suerte de que su subconsciente esperara que estuvieran solo para apoderarse de su boca.

Derek se congela, sus manos deteniéndose mientras cuando meten el último borde de la gasa. —Lo siento, — dice, y con eso son dos verdaderas disculpas de Derek Hale en el espacio de diez minutos. Stiles se pregunta su ha roto una especie de record. Derek aparta su pie, colocándolo suavemente en el piso. —No debí hacer eso.

—No, no puedes hacer eso, —Stiles explota. —Eso no es una respuesta. Merezco una respuesta, Derek.

—Tú eres el de las respuestas, ¿recuerdas? —Derek pregunta, y por fin lo está mirando, pero Stiles desea que no lo hiciera. No sabe si lo que está viendo es enojo o dolor. —Así que tú dime.

Está enamorado de ti como una niña de catorce años, había dicho Lydia. Excepto que Lydia tiende a simplificar demasiado cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con emociones humanas; no le gustan las cosas que no puede explicar.

¿Esta Derek realmente _enamorado_ de él? ¿Y qué se supone que debe de hacer con eso?

Nunca ha pensado en Derek de esa manera, no en serio, y no porque no le atraiga. No es como si Stiles tuviera un problema para codiciar lo inalcanzable, Lydia, pero Derek es diferente. No solo es hermoso y está fuera de su alcance, sino que es algo enormemente desconocido.

Es posible que Lydia nunca le haya dado la hora del día antes de que todo esto sucediera, pero Stiles la conoce desde el fondo de su ser desde que tenían ocho años. Stiles necesita eso, este tipo de conexión más profunda que la piel, y Derek le ha dado muy poco para trabajar.

Solo ha tenido estos destellos de lo que hay debajo de la superficie, y se siente atraído por ellos, no se puede negar eso, pero Derek siempre se cierra antes de que pueda caer demasiado profundo.

—Te gusto, —Stiles dice finalmente. Suena extraño pero de un momento a otro está seguro de que es verdad. Regresa a todas sus interacciones con Derek y todo parece diferente, sabiendo esto. Cada acción parece tener un significado diferente.  

—Sí, Stiles, me gustas. —Derek concuerda, pero a un se las arregla pare que parezca una insulto. Stiles no sabe que es lo que encuentra reconfortante.

—Y me quieres en tu manada, —Stiles continúa.

—Sí.

—Para llegar a Scott. —Stiles termina.

Derek suspira, y mira hacia arriba con decepción. —Y lo estabas haciendo tan bien.

—Has tratado de que Scott este de tu lado desde el principio, no pretendas que no. —Dice Stiles.

—Sí, pero eso era porque éramos los únicos betas en Beacon Hills. Tengo una manada ahora. Si Scott quiere seguir pretendiendo que está bien solo, es su problema. Lo quiero en mi manada, siempre lo he hecho, —Derek dice. —Pero si tuviera que elegir entre ustedes dos, te elegiría a ti.

—Eso sería un mal negocio. Mira, Scott es el corazón —, explica Stiles —Es un idiota, pero él es el _corazón_. Él es al que necesitas, si tuvieras algún poquito de sentido común. Me preocuparía por el mundo si dependiera de nosotros dos solos.

—Pensé que estabas enojado con Scott, —Derek dice. —Y todavía lo defiendes.

—Los héroes rara vez son buenos amigos, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —Están demasiado preocupados por las demás personas que por los que deberían de importar más.  

—Lo logra de alguna forma, cuando se trata de Allison, —Derek dice, enarcando una ceja escéptica.

Stiles lo fulmina con la mirada. —Gracias por eso. Como si necesitara el recordatorio de dónde caigo en la escala de importancia según Scott McCall.

—Tal vez lo necesitas. —Derek grita, agarra el brazo de Stiles para que se gire a mirarlo. —Porque te mereces algo mejor que eso, pero sigues dejando que se salgo con la suya.

—Ya no más, —Stiles dice. —Rompí con él. Le di el discurso “no soy yo, eres tú” y lo envié lejos.

Derek toma una respiración sobresaltada, mirando a Stiles como si acabara de abofetearlo. — ¿Qué? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—Sí, misión cumplida, —Stiles dice. —Eso era lo que querías que pasara, ¿verdad? ¿Ese era el punto de tu pequeño ejercicio?

—Stiles, no. —Derek dice, y algo en su voz lo hace sonar tan _roto_ que Stiles tiene que mirar a otro lado. —Quería que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía. —Derek tira un poco del brazo de Stiles, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. —¿Sabes lo primero que mis padre nos enseñaron? No le digan a los humanos la verdad, porque no pueden comprenderlo. Lo hice de todos modos. Se lo dije a Kate. Fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba para matarlos a todos.

—Derek…—Stiles empieza, su corazón deteniéndose por un segundo en con una simpatía enfermiza y profunda como el alma.

—No fui tan afortunado como Scott, porque el té tenía a ti —Derek dice. —Ni si quiera te tuvo que decir lo que era, tu eres el que le dijo. Y nunca te importo, y nunca cambio algo. Nunca pensaste, como lo detengo. Lo único que pensaste, como lo _salvo_. Y no creo que te des cuenta lo raro que es eso. Lo único que eres.

—Lydia sabe, y ella nunca… —Stiles empieza.

—No es lo mismo. —Derek dice. —No es como contigo. Nunca me has tenido miedo.

—Bueno, —Stiles arrastra las palabras.

—Nunca has tenido miedo de _lo que soy_  —Derek corrige. —Y lo necesitaba. Me hizo descuidado contigo, y no sé cómo arreglarlo. No sé qué es lo correcto aquí, Stiles. No sé si dejarte en paz, o arrastrarte a un más profundo.

Stiles no sabe cómo arreglarlo tampoco. No sabe si sobreviva estando más adentro, pero nunca le ha ido bien estando solo.  —Tal vez no haya respuesta correcta. —Stiles dice.

Derek lo mira entonces, poniéndose en  sus rodillas con una mirada determinada. —Cuando me llamaste anoche…dijiste que nos ibas a dar una oportunidad. Para mi manada. —Dice seriamente. — ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—Yo…—Stiles se separa. Honestamente, ayudaría a cualquiera de la manada de Derek, pero todavía no se siente parte de ella. Érica y él tienen un largo camino por recorrer antes de que su relación comience a sanar, y no está seguro de que Jackson valga la pena. Boyd es grandioso, pero Boyd nunca lo entenderá, nunca se quedaran hasta tarde en la noche jugando videojuegos, ni se reirán de años de bromas internas. —No sé. Sólo sé que no podemos seguir como estamos.  

Siles mira a Derek y no le dice _“porque esto me está destrozando”_ pero parece leerlo en su expresión de todas maneras. —Lydia dice, quiero decir, ella piensa que debería de dar un paso atrás.

Derek lo mira con esa mirada calculadora y de depredador, y luego asiente bruscamente. —Quizás deberías.

—Creo que anoche demostré que está fuera de mis capacidades no involucrarme, —, dice Stiles. —Lydia es buena para ser neutral. Lydia es la reina de _“Above-It-All”_ , pero tengo que saberlo todo. Todo el tiempo. Es una enfermedad.

—Siempre cuidas de todo, —Derek dice. —Tal vez es tiempo que cuides de ti mismo. —Se pone de pie, su expresión se paga, transformándose en esa mirada familiar de ojos acerados que había estado usando cuando se conocieron. —Nos iremos antes de que tu padre se despierte.

— ¿Qué? —Stiles pregunta —No, no te tienes que ir, eso no es lo que…

—Necesitas que descubrir lo que quieres, Stiles —, dice Derek, no de forma desagradable. —Ven a buscarme, cuando lo hagas.

Derek desaparece por la puerta antes de que Stiles pueda recuperar el equilibrio, porque los estúpidos hombres lobo y su estúpida gracia animal siempre están dejando atrás a Stiles. Parte del dolor en sus pies regresa cuando la magia de hombre lobo de Derek desaparece, y tiene que agarrarse al fregadero para tratar de aliviar la presión cuando se levanta por primera vez. —Derek—, llama, en voz baja para que su padre no lo escuche, pero sabe que Derek todavía lo hará.

Se empuja por la puerta, tropezando hacia las escaleras y hacia abajo antes de apresurarse hacia la sala de estar. Respira de forma laboriosa, a punto de hablar, pero ya se han ido.

— ¿Stiles? Hey, ¿qué está pasando? —Su padre sale de la habitación y comienza a bajar las escaleras.

—Se fueron a casa, —Stiles dice quedamente, y se odia así mismo por el leve temblor de su voz. No se debería sentir _abandonado_ , porque eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Ven entonces. —Su padre pone una mano sobre sus hombros y comienza a llevarlo hacia la cocina. —Busquemos un poco de desayuno, y luego me pueden decir lo que Scott y tú realmente estaba haciendo en el bosque, esa noche que encontramos a Laura Hale.

Sigue a su padre a la cocina y saca su Adderall del armario. Porque ni si quiera puede pensar en este momento, por lo que no hay forma de que pasa el día sin el medicamento. Y si su padre nota que toma el doble de su dosis, bueno, no lo menciona.

Su padre siempre ha sido bueno eligiendo sus batallas, no es una lección que Stiles haya podido aprender. Él lucha todo el tiempo.

 

*********************

1: En el original utilizan _track pants_ , en México se le conocen como pantaloneras o pantalones de deporte, pero el segundo nombre me parecía muy largo e ignoro como se les llama en otro lugar.

2: Básicamente el sonido de la estática.

3: En el original utilizan la palabra Creeper, y creo que ya todos sabemos a qué se refiere, sin embargo no encontré una palabra que se asemejara al significado, al menos en el español Mexicano. Pero si alguien tiene alguna mejor lo pueden dejar en los comentarios :3

4: Harlequin es una editorial conocida por sus novelas de romance. Y como yo lo conozco, lo más cliché que vas a leer en el mundo, aunque te entretienen bastante ewe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí están en la universidad y trabajan al mismo tiempo (creo que todos hacemos eso) realmente espero que esten cuidando de si mismos y no se dejen caer en un coma como yo cada que el fin de semana llega, si pueden duerman en la tarde aunque sea media hora. :)


	16. Capítulo 16

El Adderall empieza a funcionar después de que terminan de desayunar. Stiles puede sentir como se agudizan sus pensamientos incluso cuando sigue a su padre malhumoradamente por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Su padre, que lleva una lata de café vieja llena de clavos y su desgastado y confiable martillo, parece sacado de una comedia de los noventa.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunta, — _¿En serio?_ ¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?

—Esto no es un castigo, Stiles, —su padre promete, entra a la habitación de Stiles y se dirige directamente a la ventana.

— ¿No crees que esto sea excesivo?

Su padre lo mira. — Y la reacción normal sería hacerte amigo de las creaturas de la noche e invitarlas a pasar.

—okay, —Stiles le concede el punto. —Tal vez con mi vida, esta es la reacción normal, ¡pero papá!

—Tus amigos pueden usar la puerta como personas normales. O mejor aún, solo llamarte, desde que su hora preferida de visita es después del toque de queda. —John dice.

—Pero ellos no son normales. —grita, Stiles.

Su padre tira de la ventana hasta la mitad y luego frunce el ceño. — ¿Tienes más de esa ceniza de serbal? —pregunta.

—Un poco, pero, papá…—Stiles empieza.

—Tráela, —John dice. —Necesitaremos conseguir más después. Mucho más.

— ¡No es como si creciera en los árboles! —protesta Stiles, antes de detenerse frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno, okay, en realidad, literalmente, crece en los árboles, porque no es ceniza real, si no virutas de un árbol de Rowan, o árbol de ceniza de serbal, como es coloquialmente conocido. Son originarios del Himalaya, ¿lo sabías? Y como dato curioso, hay una leyenda en Inglaterra de que el Diablo uso un árbol de Rowan para colgar a su madre. ¿Quién era la madre del Diablo y desde cuando la colgó?

— ¡Stiles! —Su padre trata de interrumpir.

—De todas maneras, es una rareza, así que es caro. Quiero decir, los Rowan se naturalizaron en los Estados Unidos, pero no sé si la ceniza tiene que venir de un Rowan “especial” o no, porque obtener información de Deaton es como tratar de mantener una conversación con una Bola 8 Mágica. —Stiles hace una mueca de dolor al pensar en ir de vuelta con Deaton. —Y me acaba de dar una provisión completa, así que no creo que me vaya a querer dar más solo porque decidí usarlo todo para tratar de vaporizar un bunyip.

—Stiles. —Su padre lo escudriña con la mirada, y Stiles se fuerza a mantenerse quieto.

— ¿Si, padre? —Pregunta inocentemente.

—Solo pon la ceniza de serbal en la ventana, por favor, —dice.

Stiles suelta un suspiro y coge lo último de ceniza de serbal de emergencia que había escondido en su escritorio. Lo tira hacia la venta, y ve a su padre abrir la boca, preparado para gritarle por ser tan descuidado, justo antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando—la ceniza de serbal se precipita hacia la ventana y se adhiere como si estuviera magnetizada, en una perfecta, y lisa línea.

—Eso es…diferente, —su padre dice, antes de cerrar la ventana suavemente sellando la línea. Sin embargo, parece recuperarse rápidamente de la exhibición sobrenatural, ya que inmediatamente busca un clavo para pasar por el marco.

— ¿Qué pasa si hay un incendio? — Stiles exige.

—Tienes mi permiso de romper la ventana, en caso de incendio, —su padre dice generosamente.

Stiles suspira y se tira de espaldas a la cama. —He estado bien, sabes, —dice, —Lo he estado manejando bien ¡Incluso he mantenido mis notas altas! Cuadro de honor, y todo.

—Sí, y eso es muy impresionante, —su padre dice, mientras pone el tercer clavo y luego se aleja. —Pero no voy a dejar que sigas arriesgando tu vida solo porque puedes hacer más de dos cosas a la vez.

Una vez terminada la humillante tarea de clavar la ventana de su hijo, John deja caer la lata de clavos y el martillo sobre el escritorio y se sienta en la silla frente a Stiles. —Así que, empieza a hablar.

—Está bien, pero una advertencia primero, probablemente deberíamos habernos emborrachado para esto, —dice Stiles, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos entrecerrados de su padre. Se arrastra y se para en su cama, extendiendo la mano para despegar la esquina un poster que está en la pared trasera, le da la vuelta y lo vuelve a pegar, se baja de la cama para que para que su papá lo pueda ver.

Es una línea del tiempo: hay recortes de periódicos y fotos, copias de informes policiales y teorías escritas a mano.  —En caso de que necesites evidencia real. Algo de esto te parecerá familiar. —Stiles dice, señalando hacia la pared con un encogimiento de hombros. Sabe que su padre no va a creer todo lo que dice como verdad.

Stiles no lo puede culpar. Puede haber terminado con las mentiras abiertamente, pero admite, aunque sea solo para sí mismo, que no está exactamente por encima de una mentira por omisión. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no quiere que su padre sepa.

 —Okay. Desde el principio, —Stiles dice. —Scott y yo fuimos a buscar el cuerpo de Laura Hale en el bosque, como ya sabes, y Scott _estaba_ ahí, como también sabes. Lo que no sabes es lo que le sucedió, después de que nos fuimos.

Respira profundamente, y luego se deja caer para sentarse en el borde de la cama. —Es ahí cuando fue mordido por un hombre lobo Alfa—, dice Stiles.

—Jesús, —su papá dice, pasándose una mano por la cara. —Podrías haber sido tú, ¡o ambos!

— ¡Nadie planea para hombres lobo, papá! —Stiles protesta.

—No, ¡solo pensaste que había un asesino! —Su padre lo mira mal, y Stiles no puede discutir contra eso.

—Bueno, eso también, —admite. — ¿Pero qué asesino regresa a la escena del crimen? ¿Cierto? Eso es un mito total de la película.

Su papá se pellizca el puente de la nariz como si tratara de detener una migraña. — ¿Qué paso después?

—Me di cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre lobo, y comencé a entrenar a Scott para que no matara a nadie. —Stiles dice. —Derek intento ayudar, pero solo se aparecía de vez en cuando y decía cosas como _ahora eres mi hermano, Scott_ , así que lo evitábamos en su mayor parte cuando podíamos. Esto puede ser difícil de creer, pero las habilidades interpersonales de Derek han mejorado a pasos agigantados este último año.

Stiles se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Luego fuimos a la morgue para que Scott pudiera obtener el aroma de Laura Hale...

—Lo siento, ¿Hicieron qué? —John interrumpe con fuerza.

—Cierto, —Stiles dice. —Probablemente debería de haber pedido por inmunidad antes de empezar con mi confesión, ¿huh? ¿Necesito un abogado? Pero que esto no…esto no es tan malo comparado con lo demás que hemos hecho desde ese entonces. Todavía estamos en territorio de delitos menores en este momento.

—Cristo, niño, —John dice. —Mira, tienes inmunidad legal, pero reservo el derecho de castigarte por el resto de tu vida.

Stiles lo mira detenidamente por un momento, antes de asentir. Ha sido castigado por el resto de su vida cinco veces ya, y hasta ahora no han durado más de tres semanas. —Trato, —dice. —Así que, ah, ¿en dónde estábamos?

—Estaban entrando a la morgue—, dice su padre con desaprobación.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Scott necesitaba el aroma para encontrar la otra mitad del cuerpo, lo que hicimos, como sabes, enterrado en el patio trasero de Derek —Stiles dice. —Lo que no sabes es que lo primero que encontramos fue la mitad de un lobo. Una especie de tradición, supongo. Un rito funerario de hombres lobo. Tuve que quitar todos los hechizos de _Wolfsbane_ que puso Derek antes de que Laura volviera a ser humana. Ahora me siento mal por profanar la tumba de su hermana, pero en ese momento realmente pensamos que Derek la había matado. Pensamos que él era el Alfa, por eso te llamamos por el cuerpo.

—Espera un segundo… ¿eso significa que te escabulliste a la parte trasera del coche para enfrentar lo que pensabas era un Alfa, hombre lobo asesino? —Exige su padre.

—No nos detengamos en detalles insignificantes, —Stiles dice rápidamente. —Ve toda la imagen, papá.

—Stiles, —su papá dice, —No sé si estar orgulloso de ti o temer por ti.

—Orgulloso esta bien, —Stiles dice. —Yo iría con esa.

—Solo, continúa, —dice, agitando una mano hacia él, incluso cuando su expresión muestra claramente lo poco que quiere seguir escuchando.

—Ya, um, así que Kate Argent vino a la ciudad, —Stiles dice. —Argent siendo la palabra francesa para plata y todo eso, resulta que todos son cazadores de hombres lobo. ¡Sorpresa!

—No es realmente una gran sorpresa —, dice John. —Esa casi la entiendo. Pensé que tal vez Chris Argent estaba vendiendo armas ilegalmente o era un espía de la CIA, así que cazador de hombres lobo funciona para mí.

—Sí, bueno, Chris era el último de nuestros problemas. Su hermana era la psicótica. Le disparo a Derek con acónito, y tuvo que llevarlo al veterinario. Quería que le cortara el brazo, y yo estaba tratando de no desmayarme. Afortunadamente Scott llego con otra bala de acónito, porque aparentemente mientras que el acónito es mortal por sí solo, préndele fuego y ponlo en las heridas y es como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Magia. Imagínate.

Su padre parece abrumado, por lo que Stiles se apiada de él. —Aquí —, dice, agarrando un pequeño paquete de hojas grapadas de su mesa de noche y empujándolo hacia él. —Hice una hoja de concejos. Tiene las cosas más útiles allí, como los tipos de acónito y sus diferentes usos.

—Gracias, —John dice secamente. —Lo que siempre quise.

— ¡Estupendo!  —Stiles lo mira, eligiendo ignorar el sarcasmo. —No te preocupes, no habrá examen.

Su padre lo mira mal y la sonrisa de Stiles decae. Se aclara la garganta. —Okay, —dice. —Creo que lo siguiente es, bueno, el ataque a la escuela.

Su padre lo mira bruscamente, su atención se aleja de la hoja de apuntes de Stiles. —Cierto, —dice. — ¿Qué demonios paso esa noche?

—Um, sí. No fue nuestro mejor momento, para ser honesto, —Stiles dice. —Básicamente nos encontramos con Derek en la escuela, y tenía a Deaton atado en el asiento trasero del coche…

—Perdón, ¿dijiste que tenía a Deaton atado en el asiento trasero? —demanda. —Cuando Derek fue exonerado, pensé que todo fue hecho por Kate. Me estás diciendo que…

—Hey, solo está un poco amarrado… ¿solo lo suficiente para que no se escapara? — Stiles intenta. —Quiero decir, Derek pensó que Deaton era el Alfa, así que tenía sus razones. Y Deaton prácticamente se lo busco, con su aire misterioso y de lo sé todo pero no te voy a decir nada, así que, ya sabes, no culpo a Derek por sospechar.

—Pero Deaton no es un Alfa, ¿verdad? ¿Es solo un tipo? — pregunta John.

—No estoy seguro de lo que Deaton es, —Stiles dice. —Pero estoy bastante seguro de que tiene licencia de veterinario.

—Bueno, entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, — su padre dice, pero su expresión dice _¿qué diablos, chico?_

—De todos modos, nos estamos saliendo del punto. Estoy un 79% seguro de que Deaton está de nuestro lado, así que deberíamos estar bien. En aquel entonces, estaba bastante seguro de que no lo estaba. Porque Deaton desapareció justo antes de que Derek fuera herido. Es decir, fuera realmente, realmente grotesco. Estaba bastante seguro de que Derek estaba muerto. Y que Deaton lo había hecho. —Estuve muy equivocado esa noche.

—Pensaste que Derek estaba muerto, —el Sheriff se da cuenta. — ¿Por eso Scott y tú lo culparon a él?

­—Difícilmente podríamos explicar que en realidad era un hombre lobo alfa, tratando de tentar a Scott a matar a todos sus amigos para que su sed de sangre sea lo suficiente para que unirse a él en su búsqueda de venganza —, dice Stiles. —Yo estaba a favor de no decir nada, pero me obligaron a llamarte. Así que necesitábamos un chivo expiatorio y Scott nunca ha sido tan brillante como para pensar algo en el momento.

—Te obligaron a llamarme, —su padre repite, su voz extrañamente carente de tono.

—Sí, intente explicarles porque era una mala idea…—Stiles empieza.

—Stiles, ¿Por qué sería una mala idea llamar a la _policía_ , cuando estas siendo aterrorizado por un asesino?  —John grita.

Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de su padre, su terquedad brillando directamente a través de la suya. —No lo sé, talvez porque verte siendo desgarrado por un alfa psicótico nunca ha sido realmente un número alto en mi lista de _cosas por hacer_.

—Sí, bueno, encontrar a mi hijo después de que _eso_ le haya pasado ciertamente no está en la mía, —John dice seriamente. —Nunca dudes en llamarme. Jamás. ¿Entines? A partir de ahora, soy la primera llamada que haces.

—Okay, —dice Stiles. —Pero solo para que quede claro, todavía te habría entendido, incluso si usabas contracciones. Las contracciones no son el enemigo, papá, ya hemos hablado de esto, en realidad…

—Deja de tratar de distraerme, —John dice, agitando un dedo acusar hacia su hijo. —Sigue hablando. Quiero saber quién era el Alfa.

—Ya voy para allá, —Stiles promete. — ¡Esa es la trama! Tienes que vivir el suspenso.

— ¿Era Peter Hale, cierto? —su papá pregunta.

La boca de Stiles se abre. — ¿Cómo…?

—Bueno, era el único Hale vivo, y su él era un hombre lobo, entonces el lógico que se haya recuperado de su catatonia en lugar de simplemente desaparece de la faz de la tierra, — dice, y se encoge de hombros. —Ha esto me dedico, niño.

—Bien, sí, fue Peter. Que forma de estropear el final sorpresa, —Stiles dice. — Y ese tipo…quiero decir, pensé que Derek era el _creepy,_ pero Peter peor. Él es el OC2. ¡Trato de salir con la madre de Scott! Tuve que detenerlos.

— ¿El accidente de coche? —John pregunta con incredulidad. —Te castigué durante dos semanas por eso.

—Sí, no te sientas mal por eso, —Stiles lo tranquiliza, agitando una mano desinteresadamente. —No me quede en casa durante la mayor parte de todos modos.

—Por supuesto que no lo hiciste. —John deja caer la cabeza entre sus manos con un suspiro. Stiles toma esto como una buena señal, ya que, obviamente, se dio por vencido en el recuento de sus delitos para ser usados en su contra después. Finalmente, su padre se recupera y se vuelve a sentar derecho. —Está bien. Dejare pasar esto, pretendamos que no me has ignorado cada vez que te he castigado. ¿Qué le paso a Lydia? ¿Fue Peter?

—Sí, la mordió, —Stiles dice, —Solo que Lydia, la diosa perfecta que ella es, era inmune a la mordida. Todavía no estoy seguro de que haya sido humana alguna vez, pero no es una mujer lobo. Probablemente para lo mejor.

— ¿Y dónde estuviste durante todo esto? —John pregunta.

—Estuve allí durante todo eso, —Stiles dice, golpeando nerviosamente una mano contra su pierna mientras lucha contra el impulso de caminar. Aún puede ver a Lydia cayendo, y sabía que no importaría lo rápido que corriera, sabía que nunca la atraparía antes de que cayera al suelo. —Me quería quedar con ella, pero Peter necesitaba que lo ayudara a encontrar a Derek. Me dejo llamar a Jackson para que fuera por ella, pero eso fue todo. No quería dejarla ahí, pero no tenía otra opción. Me llevo a una cochera, me hizo seguir a Derek a través del teléfono de Scott y luego me dejó varado.

—Hijo de perra, —John grita, mirando hacia otro lado. — ¿Te estaba acusando de huir cuando en realidad  te había secuestrado un psicópata?

—No es tu culpa, no sabías, —Stiles dice. —Fue mi decisión no decirte.

—Fue la equivocada, —su padre dice con énfasis.

Stiles traga duro. —Sí, lo sé, —dice. —Pero probablemente lo haría de nuevo. —se encuentra con los ojos de su padre. —Porque, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras sabido?

— ¡Habría ido detrás de él! —grita.

—Exactamente, y no hubieras tenido una oportunidad, papá, —dice Stiles. —Porque no puedes entrar caminando con tu insignia y tú arma y exigir que se rinda, Peter te habría destrozado.

— ¿Pero ustedes chicos lo manejaron bien? —exige.

—Derek y Scott son hombres lobo, —Stiles dice. —Chris y Allison Argent estaban armados hasta los dientes. Y, bueno, Jackson y yo llevamos cócteles Molotov.

—Cócteles Molotov…—su padre repite con incredulidad. — ¿En dónde…?

—Las hicimos con cosas de la escuela, —Stiles dice. —Lydia me dio la receta.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme por todo, Stiles, —dice su padre.

—No es como que tenga la costumbre de hacer cócteles Molotov, —Stiles dice rápidamente. —Solo fue una vez. Quiero decir, para mí. Lydia hizo uno cuando estábamos atrapados en la escuela, pero de todos modos fue un desastre porque Jackson es un idiota o estaba intentando deliberadamente matar a Scott. Nunca he sido capaz de descubrir sus motivaciones para mi satisfacción.

Stiles finalmente se permite caminar un poco, dirigiéndose a su ventana, ahora inútil, antes de girar sobre sus talones. —De todos modos, Peter ya había matado a Kate en el momento en que llegué, no sé puede decir que era inocente. Bueno. Okay, para ser justos, realmente no lo podemos culpar por eso. Kate se merecía mucho más de lo que consiguió, porque ¿quemar a los Hale vivos? Esa parte la tuviste bien. Aun así, Peter no es mejor que eso.

— ¿Lo mataste? —Pregunta John, luciendo como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

— ¿Algo así? —Stiles dice suavemente. —Fue más un trabajo en equipo. Derek lo mato al final, le arranco la garganta. No con sus dientes, para que conste. Después empezó con _Yo soy el Alfa ahora_ , y mordió a Jackson porque es un idiota. Quiero decir, en serio. Boyd, Érica e incluso _Isaac_ , lo entiendo, pero _Jackson…_

—Stiles…—su padre suspira.

—Aun no entiendes que tan grava fue eso, porque Jackson no se convirtió en hombre lobo, no al principio, —Stiles dice. —Se convirtió en Kanima. Lo cual es básicamente una especie de lagarto gigante, con una cola prensil3 espeluznante y sustancia clara que te paraliza por horas. Jackson fue quien mato a la mayoría de las personas el año pasado.

— ¿Jackson lo hizo? —Su padre se ve horrorizado. Se pone de pie de forma ansiosa. — ¿Creí que fue Matt? Si Jackson…

—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, —Stiles dice rápidamente. —Matt era el que lo controlaba. Confía en mí, esa también la tuviste bien.

—Es por eso que secuestraste a Jackson, —Se da cuenta su padre. —El trasporte de la prisión.

—Intentábamos detener que matara a alguien más, —Stiles dice. —Si hubiera recordado que gilipollas reprimido era y no hubiera firmado el texto con “te quiero”, creo podríamos habernos salido con la nuestra.

— ¿Pero ya no es un Kanima? —John pregunta para estar seguro. — ¿ÉL es qué, solo un hombre lobo normal ahora? —se estremece. —Normal. Hombre lobo. Creo que eso es un oxímoron.

—En realidad, es tan normal como ellos pueden ser, —Stiles dice. —Quiero decir, creo que es lo mejor que podemos esperar, es _Jackson_. Al menos ya no mata gente. Lo cual es bueno, porque no me agrada el tipo pero realmente no quería matarlo.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando de matarlo como si esa fuera una opción? —su padre demanda.

—Porque era la única que pensé que teníamos —, dice Stiles. —Secuestrarlo realmente no funcionó. No nos escuchó. Y una vez que se transformaba, no había nada que lo detuviera. Viste que sucedió en la estación. Había una buena razón por la que pensé que debíamos hacerlo.

Puede ver el momento en el que su padre lo entiende: Cuatro oficiales muertos que podría haber vivido, y de repente las cosas ya no son tan claras. ¿Podría su padre haber sacrificado a Jackson para salvarlos? ¿Podría él? Él todavía no está seguro.

—No deberían lidiar con esto —, dice John con fuerza. —Ni si quiera yo puedo lidiar con esto.

—En realidad es mucho más fácil lidiar con esto si conoces a Jackson —, dice Stiles. —Porque es un imbécil y eso hizo que la idea de matarlo sea mucho más fácil de aceptar. Pero Scott es todo, _no, Stiles, vamaos a salvar a todos, a todos los cachorros, ¡y luego al mundo!_ Y sabes que nunca he sido del todo bueno en decirle que no a Scott.

—Stiles, —grita. —Esto no es una broma.

—Sí. Lo sé —, dice Stiles. —Es solo que así es como tengo que pensar, o de lo contrario voy a necesitar tomar algún tipo de medicamento. Ya sabes, medicamento adicional.

— ¿Qué paso realmente en la estación? —John pregunta, obviamente tratando de protegerse a sí mismo para lo que sigue.

— ¿Quiere tomar un descanso? —Stiles pregunta con gentileza. —Te vez como si fueras a hiperventilar.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, —su padre dice.

—No lo estoy haciendo, —Stiles protesta, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Mira, estuviste allí para todo lo demás. Simplemente no sabías sobre la lagartija psicótica que Matt tenía en una correa, todo lo demás sucedió más o menos de la manera que crees. Matt hizo que Jackson nos noqueara a mí y a Derek, le disparo a Scott, Peter Hale regresó de la muerte, Gerard mató a Matt y robó a Jackson, Scott hizo otro trato estúpido con un Argent, Gerard comenzó a derretirse como la bruja del Mago de Oz, y, sí, no tengo idea que diablos le paso al tipo, para ser honesto. Eso es todo de segunda mano4.  De todos modos, Lydia curó a Jackson con el poder de su amor, y eso es todo. Excepto, ya sabes, nos invadió una “manada de Alfas”. Pero solo era _posers_. Allison los ahuyento con su ballesta.

Su padre lo mira por un momento. — ¿Cómo dices?

Stiles suspira pero se vuelve a parar, señalando a su pared de hechos extraños. —Esta todo en la línea del tiempo, papá, síguela.

John se deja caer contra la silla. —Peter Hale…Peter Hale que asesinó a todas esas personas y Derek mató, _¿Volvió de entre los muertos?_

—Sí, —Stiles dice. —No es un zombi ni nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. En realidad se ha tranquilizado un poco desde que volvió de la muerte. En estos días tiene que preocuparte más de que destroce tu ego que tu garganta.

—Stiles… ¿Cómo pudo…? No entiendo, —dice. — ¿Así que no estaba muerto?

—No, estaba bastante muerto —, Stiles resopla. —Lo enterramos debajo de la casa Hale.

—Lo enterraste…—su padre dice, mirándose horrorizado.

—Oye, no, está bien —, le asegura Stiles. —Estaba completamente muerto en el momento en que lo enterramos, lo prometo.

—No es la peor parte de esto, Stiles —, dice. —Oh Dios. ¿Cómo me perdí todo esto?

—Principalmente porque estaba interfiriendo, —Stiles dice. —No te culpes.

— ¿Necesito arrestar a Peter Hale?  —pregunta, mirando a su hijo seriamente. — ¿o a alguien más?

—No veo a Peter yendo fácil, y no es como si pudiéramos adjudicarle algo de todos modos. La catatonia a largo plazo es una cuartada bastante buena, considerando todas las cosas. —Stiles dice. —También tienen sus archivos médicos, que detallan claramente las heridas de las que nadie podría recuperarse, así que creo que sería difícil probar que él es Peter Hale, y no solo un gemelo perdido o un extraño bastante parecido.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Confía en mí, he pensado todo esto. _Mucho_. De todos modos, parece que en su mayoría es inofensivo ahora, y creo que a Derek le gusta tener familia alrededor. Incluso si es Peter. Y de todos las otras personas que hicieron cosas malas, no fueron tan hábiles como para volver a la vida, porque que no hay mucho necesidad de arrestar por el momento. En serio.

—Claro, —su padre dice sin expresión alguna. — ¿He sido completamente inútil en esta lucho, no es así?

—No, papá, nunca. Kate y Matt eran los verdaderos chichos malos, y lo descubriste a pesar de todo lo que estaba en tu contra, —Stiles le asegura rápidamente. — ¡Y si puedes encontrar a Gerard Argent, podrías completamente arrestarlo!

— ¿Por qué? —su padre demanda.

Stiles se detiene por un momento, tardíamente dándose cuenta de que se había saltado los detalles sangrientos en esa sección del cuento. —Uh, ¿por tortura y secuestro de menores? —dice, pero está formulada como una pregunta, y su padre entrecierra los ojos. —Érica y Boyd. —Stiles traga duro. —Estoy seguro de que testificarían. Y también yo. Pero más por el secuestro que la tortura, pero no lo tuve tan mal como ellos.

—No te secuestro el otro equipo.  —La expresión de su padre es mortal y Stiles instantáneamente quiere retirar todo lo que ha dicho. La mayoría de estas cosas están fuera del ámbito de lo que su padre está acostumbrado, que no está procesando todo como lo horrible que es. Secuestro y tortura son cosas con las que lamentablemente ya está familiarizado en este mundo.

—Quiero decir, está bien,  yo estaba bien —, dice Stiles rápidamente. —Pero Boyd y Érica, no estaban bien. Todo fue muy jodido. Así que sí. Detenlo, definitivamente.

—Deja de decir que estas bien, —su padre grita, y Stiles se estremeces, lo cual lo empeora. — ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Stiles? ¿Cómo se supone que debo ayudarte?

—No lo hago…—Stiles se detiene, antes de que pueda volver a decir que está bien. —No tienes que hacer nada.

John mira a Stiles serio. —Has terminando de ocultarme cosas —exige. —No quiero que algo como esto vuelva a sucedes. No quiero que me saques de tu vida así.

— ¿Qué? No, no lo hice, —Stiles protesta.

—Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste, —su padre dice. —Me excluiste, pequeño. Quiero que prometas que no vas a volver a hacerlo.

—No lo hare, —dice en voz baja. —Papá, lo prometo. Prometo que no lo hare.

—Ok, bien. —John dice. — ¿Así que, por qué no me dices que pasó la semana pasada?

Stiles se queda quieto. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti pequeño viaje a Arnold con Derek Hale? —pregunta.

—Bueno, estaba esperando que sí. —Stiles mira expectante a su padre, pero finalmente se rinde ante la mirada obstinada. —Sí, ok. Después de que te fueras para la conferencia, me di cuenta de que las recientes muertes por ahogamiento probablemente estaban relacionadas con un bunyip. Así que fui a la reserva para rastrearlo.

— ¿Solo? —John demanda.

— ¡No es como si pensara que lo encontraría! —Stiles protesta. —Fue puramente recuperación de información. Pero entonces vi algo debajo del agua, así que podría haber ido hacia la orilla. Y podría haber metido la cabeza bajeo el agua con esos googles realmente geniales que me compraste porque quería probarlas, y quizá también un poco porque quería ver si esa cosa que estaba viendo era un bagre, o, ya sabes, un bunyip.

—Dime que no lo hiciste. —su padre dice, su tono resignado hace que la pregunta sea básicamente retórica.

—Bueno, puedo decirte que no era un bagre, —Stiles dice, su voz falsamente ligera. —Derek apareció justo a tiempo. Estaba solo un poco golpeado, pero no quería que manejara a casa y él sabía que estabas fuera de la ciudad, así que me llevo a mí y a su manada a su casa de verano en Arnold para que se recuperara. No hay escapadas románticas ilícitas, lo prometo, y tienes que creerme, porque Jackson estaba allí. Nada mata al romance más rápido que Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles repite lo que acaba de decir en su mente. —No es que haya una posibilidad para el romance, Jackson o no. —Asiente entonces, mirando a su padre, y sintiéndose bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Ni unas sola mentira en eso, no realmente.

—Está bien, digamos que creo que todo esto…—, comienza su padre.

— ¡Papá, la línea del tiempo! —Stiles dice, señalando al poster. —¡Todo está ahí! Tengo pruebas…

—Sí, pero permíteme mi escepticismo —, dice John. — Considerando cuánto me han mentido, creo me lo debes.

—Buen punto—, concede Stiles.

—Entonces, digamos que creo todo esto —, dice. — ¿Cuál es la situación actual?

— ¿Huh? —Stiles pregunta.

—Bueno, Jackson era un lagarto asesino y ahora solo es un hombre lobo común y corriente, lo que sea que eso signifique. Los Argent son cazadores tratando de matar a Scott y Derek, pero todos ustedes salen con Allison, Deaton es…lo que sea que Deaton sea, ¿Y dijiste que Isaac era un hombre lobo también? Pero no lo has mencionado.

—Sí, —Stiles dice. —Isaac no es de mis personas favoritas. Tiendo a olvidarme de él.

—Stiles, —John dice con desaprobación.

— ¿Qué? —grita. — ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Es una amenaza de cabello rizado, papá, y se robó a mi mejor amigo!

—Y eso… —continúa su padre, señalándolo. — ¿Qué está pasando contigo y Scott?

—De acuerdo, ¿Quieres un resumen de la dinámica de la manada?, aquí vamos, —dice Stiles raídamente. —Derek es el Alfa, y transformo a Jackson, Érica, Isaac y Boyd. A Scott no le gustó mucho la idea de estar en la manada de Derek, asó que hizo la suya.

— ¿Así que Scott también es un Alfa? —John pregunta.

—No, Scott es un beta con delirios de Alfa, —Stiles dice. —pero, si estamos compitiendo por Peor Alfa en Beacon Hills, es un especia de tira y afloja. Al menos Scott me tiene a mí, por lo que tiene cierta ventaja. Desafortunadamente, también tenemos a Isaac. Dejo a Derek para unirse a nosotros, como el hombre lobo empuñador de bufandas voluble que es. 

—Está bien, voy a ignorar el hecho de que obviamente tienes algunos problemas con Isaac Lahey y seguiremos, —John dice. — ¿Qué pasa con Allison?

—Allison se volvió un poco loca por un tiempo y usó a un par de nuestros compañeros de clase como practica de tiro. No una, sino dos veces —, dice Stiles, levantando dos dedos para un mayor énfasis. —Pero aparentemente esa mejor ahora, así que Scott está tratando de que vuelva a salir con él, otra vez.

Observa a su padre mientras intenta procesar todo, y ponerlo de alguna forma en la que tenga sentido. —Así que, espera… ¿Esto significa que ahora todos están del mismo lado, verdad?

—En teoría, —Stiles dice. —Principalmente trabajamos uno contra el otro por la misma causa.

— ¿Y estas en la manda de Scott, no en la de Derek? —pregunta.

—Por el momento no estoy en una manada, más como manada adyacente —, dice Stiles. —Estamos es…un descanso.

—Todavía me estas ocultando algo —, dice John, señalando acusadoramente a su hijo.

Stiles abre la boca, no muy seguro de lo que planea decir, cuando oye el timbre de la puerta. — ¡Salvado por la campana! —grita de alivio, antes de saltar hacia su puerta.

—Stiles, ¡Oye! —John lo llama. — ¡No hemos terminado aquí!

Stiles lo ignora, saltando los últimos escalones y casi chocando con la puerta. La abre, si aliento por su carrera, y se encuentra cara a cara con los famosos ojos de cachorro de Scott McCall.

—Hola, Stiles, —Scott dice, sonriendo vacilante.

Stiles cierra la puerta contra su cara estúpidamente esperanzada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: 
> 
> 1: Stiles habla de que su padre debería de usar contracciones, el Sheriff dice algo como “i am the first call…” en vez de “i´m” esto en español no tiene sentido, ya que nosotros tenemos otras formas de conjugar los verbos.   
> 2: Original Character. Se refiere a que le da mil vueltas en ser creepy a Derek.   
> 3: Que sirve para agarrar o sujetar.   
> 4: Stiles se refiere a que él no tuvo nada que ver con eso y fue producto de terceros.

**Author's Note:**

> *ceniza de serbal, es más conocida como Montain Ash en este fandom XD


End file.
